Yugioh! GX: Virtual Nightmare
by jodalita
Summary: 10 years after the defeat of Gozaburo Kaiba, Jaden and his friends find themselves trapped in a Virtual World unknown to them where they will fight for their freedom against the Big Five. Will they be able to find out the true purpose behind these events?
1. Enemy of Justice, Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 1: Enemy of Justice, Part 1

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Jaden seems to be sleeping deeply. He slowly wakes up, yawning loudly. He notices he isn't lying on his bed in the Slifer dorm, but on a field of grass.

Jaden: Where am I? Hasselberry?

He stands up and notices a big valley surrounding him. There's a lake and a castle in the distance.

Jaden: I don't know where this is, but it's definitely not Duel Academy.

Jaden decides to wander around, looking for a familiar face. While calling out for any of his friends, he walks through the enormous valley. After a few minutes of wandering, he notices a temple made of marble, resembling those from Greek Mythology.

Jaden: Sweet! Somewhere I can rest for a while. I'm starting to dislike being here all by myself. And how did I even get here?

Jaden runs to the temple, making it there in no time. He looks around carefully and then enters. The place seems to be completely empty. While walking through the long corridor he sees sculptures of many Greek Gods around him. At the end of the corridor, he sees a pedestal with a big statue of Zeus.

Jaden (clueless): Why didn't I pay more attention during History? Hmm, no wonder I'm failing that class.

Voice: How did you ever make it into Duel Academy?

Jaden is startled by the imposing voice he just heard. He looks up and realizes the voice came from the statue of Zeus.

Jaden: You're talking to me?

Voice: Jaden Yuki, are you really the best Duel Academy has to offer?

Jaden: How do you know so much about me? And where am I?

Voice: Of course, how rude of me. Allow me to present myself to the eyes of the accused.

Jaden watched amazed and a man wearing a black suit and glasses steps out of the head of the statue and slowly floats towards him. He stands now in front of Jaden, adjusting his glasses before speaking.

Voice: My name is Johnson, former attorney of law and legal representative of Kaiba Corp, also a proud member of the Big Five.

Jaden: Did you say Kaiba Corp? Wait a second… he's the one who owns Duel Academy. He's also one of the best duelists in the world.

Johnson: Of course, I know Seto Kaiba very well. He's the reason why I have to spend eternity in this virtual nightmare.

Jaden: I don't know what you're talking about, but would you mind telling me how to get out of here?

Johnson: Clueless as always, Jaden. Do you have any idea how serious this is?

Jaden: Hmm… no, not really. I guess you're upset with Mr. Kaiba for some reason, right?

Johnson: That's right. And you'll be my ticket out of here.

Jaden: Sure, but where are we again?

Johnson shakes his head, not understand how Jaden can be so calm and clueless.

Johnson: You are more ignorant than I thought. Now listen closely, so that I don't have to repeat myself. We are inside our Virtual World. The rules in here state that we now must duel each other.

Jaden: A duel, huh? I don't know what's going on, but I'm always up for a duel.

Johnson: I can assure you, Jaden. This one won't be as fun as the games you're used to in the real world.

Jaden: Whatever you say. Only thing is… I don't have my duel disk with me and…

Before he can finish his sentence, a duel disk appears on Jaden's left arm and another appears on Johnson's arm. Jaden seems shocked.

Jaden: Cool, how did you do that?

Johnson: I told you, we're in a Virtual World now and the rules in here are slightly different than those in the real world. The trial is about to begin.

Far away from the duel, someone else is sleeping deeply on the ground. Syrus wakes up and notices he's no longer in his room at the Ra dorm.

Syrus (confused): Huh? Where am I?

He gets up and sees himself on a beach. The sounds of the waves is the only thing that can be heard. Syrus begins to walk.

Syrus: Oh, man. I wish Jaden were here. Jaden! Hasselberry!

No one answers his calls. Scared from being all alone, he decides to look around for someone. Far away, he sees a pier with a ship waiting to sail.

Syrus: A ship? Awesome! Maybe someone there can tell me where I am, and maybe help me find Jaden. I wonder what he's doing now.

Back in the Greek Temple, Jaden walks to one side of the shrine, while Johnson positions himself on the opposite side, ready to duel. Jaden starts searching though all his pockets.

Johnson (annoyed): What are you doing?

Jaden: Sorry, but I don't have any cards either.

Johnson: Of course you don't, you fool. Your cards are useless here.

Jaden: Then how are we supposed to duel?

Johnson: With this.

Several columns of cards appear in front of both Jaden and Johnson. Jaden recognizes many of them as they slowly move upwards.

Johnson: Pick your virtual deck with these, our very own card database. But be careful, once you touch a card, it is added to your deck and you can't change your mind.

Jaden: No problem. I have my deck memorized by heart. Neos!

He sees Elemental Hero Neos on the card database and touches the card immediately. Johnson also picks all his cards. After the cards are picked, the decks are materialized on each player's duel disk.

Jaden: Okay, get your game on!

Johnson: Not so fast. There's still a small technicality left. You need to pick a Deckmaster first.

Jaden: A Deckmaster? What's that?

Johnson: Pick a monster from your deck and it will be placed next to you on the field. You can Normal Summon it whenever you want during the course of the duel, but if this monster is destroyed, you automatically lose the duel, regardless of life points.

Jaden: I'm not sure I understand all these new rules, but it sounds like fun.

Johnson: One more thing. Each monster comes with its very own special ability, but of course, I won't tell you what they are.

Jaden grabs his deck and looks through his cards. He sees his Fusion monsters and decides to pick one of them as his Deckmaster.

Jaden: Any monster I want? Well, then I guess I'll pick Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Johnson: Weren't you listening what I just said? I'm afraid Fusion monsters are not accepted due to the fact that they can't be Normal Summoned. One of your other pathetic heroes will have to do.

Jaden: No fusions, huh? My Neo-Spacians friends have never let me down, so here goes… I pick Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird as my Deckmaster.

Air Hummingbird appears on the field and stands next to Jaden.

Air Hummingbird: Jaden, I won't let you down.

Jaden: Sweetness! My Deckmaster can talk. Now, Johnson, let's see what you've got.

Johnson: If you insist. As my Deckmaster, I choose Harvest Angel of Wisdom to assist with the prosecution.

A monster in the form of an angel appears next to Johnson.

Jaden: An angel, huh? Well, yours can't talk.

Johnson: My Deckmaster doesn't need to talk. I already know what his special ability is.

Jaden/Johnson: Let's duel!

Johnson: The court is now in session!

Jaden = LP 4000

Johnson = LP 4000

Johnson: Now, since we're in my courtroom, I'll begin. (Draws) I call Bountiful Artemis to the stand (ATK/1600). That ends my turn.

Jaden: My move. (Draws) I play my newest Hero, Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK/1800). Now for his special ability, I can bring one monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. How do you like that?

Johnson: Impressive, but if you're so confident, why don't you attack?

Jaden: If you say so… Stratos, attack his Bountiful Artemis!

Stratos approaches Bountiful Artemis, ready to destroy her, but a force field appears preventing him from attacking.

Johnson: Objection! Activate Deckmaster's special ability! Thanks to my Deckmaster, I'm permitted to activate trap cards from my hand.

Jaden: What? No way!

Johnson: I activate the trap card, Negate Attack. Now your Battle Phase is over, but that's not all it does. Thanks to the special ability of my Bountiful Artemis, whenever a counter trap is activated, I'm allowed to draw one card from my deck (Draws).

Jaden: Bummer. I guess I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn.

Johnson: That's what I thought. (Draws) Now, what do you say we get rid of your little Hero friend? I call Majestic Mech – Ohka as my second witness (ATK/2400).

Jaden: Hold on! Your monster has 6 stars. You can't summon him without a sacrifice.

Johnson: Sure I can. Ohka can be summoned to the field without a sacrifice, as long as I send him to the graveyard at the end of my turn. Now, Ohka, attack his Elemental Hero!

The Majestic Mech charges a beam from his mouth and destroys Stratos with one blast. Jaden grimaces from the pain as his life points decrease.

Jaden = LP 3400

Johnson = LP 4000

Jaden (in pain): Why… does it hurt?

Johnson: Like I said before, the rules of this game aren't the same rules you're used to on your little games at Duel Academy. This is a real duel with real consequences.

Jaden: What kind of consequences?

Johnson: There's a small price to pay. If you win this duel, you're free to go find your little friends. But if I win the case, I get to escape to the Real World in your body.

Jaden: What? No fair! You can't just leave me here.

Johnson: Don't worry. You'll have all the time in the world to adjust. After all, you'll be stuck here for all eternity.

Jaden: This sure isn't what I thought it would be. But I'm still going to win this no matter what.

Johnson: Believe whatever you wish. Now, let the trial continue. If I recall, my other monster was about to attack.

Jaden: Not if I activate my trap card, Hero Signal. Thanks to this, I get to summon one monster from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (DEF/2000).

Johnson (annoyed): Now my Artemis isn't strong enough to take him down.

Jaden: That's right. So my life points are safe for now.

Johnson: The defendant has made a useless move. That card won't protect you for long. Anyway, now that my turn is over, My Majestic Mech goes to the graveyard.

Jaden: I don't get it. Your monster was also destroyed. Why would you do that?

Johnson (confident): You'll soon find out.

Jaden: Okay, then I guess it's my move (Draws).

Johnson: Go ahead. Make any pathetic move you wish. It won't help you escape the hands of justice.

Jaden: Chill out, Johnson. What is it with all this talk about angels and justice?

Johnson: Don't you know? Angels are the guardians of justice among men. That's why I use my angels to punish my opponents into paying for their crimes.

Jaden: But why do I deserve to be punished? I haven't done anything wrong.

Johnson: Guess again, Jaden. Disrespecting your teachers, sleeping in class, not doing your homework…

Jaden: Okay, what about it?

Johnson: You're setting a terrible example for the next generation of leaders. They'll turn into worthless slackers like you. And the worst part is... you're considered to be the best duelist at the Academy!

Jaden: Well, it wasn't easy. It took me hard work and determination to become the duelist that I am today.

Johnson: Hard work? You don't know the single thing about work. You have no idea how hard it was for me to get through Law School and get to where I am today.

Jaden: Well, you don't look too happy to me for all that hard work.

Johnson: Silence! You don't deserve your body and once I take over it, I'll make sure to make up for your past mistakes while you spend the rest of your days trapped in this virtual dump. Now, make your move.

Jaden: Sure. I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, and it lets me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 from my hand (draws). Then I play the spell card, Polymerization!

Johnson: Sorry, Jaden, but the prosecutor has intervened once again. Harvest Angel of Wisdom, activate your special ability! Now, I can activate the trap card known as Magic Drain from my hand. So the effect of your spell card is negated, unless you discard one spell card from your hand, that is.

Jaden: No, not again.

Johnson: Oh, yes. Against my angels of justice, you stand no chance.

Jaden: You're taking this way too seriously. Fine, then I'll send my Neos Force to the graveyard.

Johnson: And thanks to the effect of Bountiful Artemis, I draw one card (Draws).

Jaden: That's cool, because I can now fuse together my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix, in order to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster and I place him in defense mode (ATK/2000 DEF/2500). Now for his special ability: whenever he's in defense mode, he can attack your life points directly as long as I cut his attack points in half (ATK/1000).

Rampart Blaster uses his gatling gun to shoot at Johnson directly. Johnson grabs himself in pain after Jaden's attack.

Jaden = LP 3400

Johnson = LP 3000

Jaden: How do you like that? Two can play the same game.

Johnson: You fool. You might have succeeded in attacking my life points, but this case is far from over.

Jaden: Maybe, but now I've figured out the perfect strategy to wipe out your life points. No matter how many cards you draw thanks to your trap cards, you still won't be able to get past my Rampart Blaster.

Johnson: It's time to take you down (Draws). I summon my Shining Angel to the field (ATK/1400), yet another Fairy type monster. Then I activate the spell card, A Feather of the Phoenix. By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring back another card from my graveyard to the top of my deck. Like this one…

Johnson sends his Nova Summoner to the graveyard and then takes Negate Attack from his graveyard. He shows his trap card to Jaden and puts it on top of his deck.

Jaden: I don't get it. Why would you bring back your Negate Attack?

Johnson: All in good time. But in the meantime, now that I have 2 monsters in my graveyard, I can remove them both from the game in order to summon this… Soul of Purity and Light (ATK/2000)! Unfortunately for you, she does come with a very special ability of her own. Whenever you attack me, all your monsters will lose 300 attack points.

Jaden (confused): I still don't get the point of all this. None of your angels can get to my life points.

Johnson: Clueless as always. I now play my Pot of Greed spell card, allowing me to draw 2 more cards (Draws). And that's all for now.

Jaden (thinking): "He just drew his Negate Attack and he summoned a monster weaker than my Rampart Blaster on the field? I'm pretty sure he wants me to attack."

Johnson: Are you going to stare at your cards all day? Why don't you try making a move for a change?

Jaden: Here goes (Draws). Sweet! Just the monster that I needed!

Johnson (thinking): "It doesn't matter what he drew, it won't make any difference."

Jaden: See, I know you're just waiting for me to attack so that you can activate more of your traps, which is why I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK/1500). Get ready, Johnson, because your angel is going down.

Johnson: Huh? Your evidence doesn't back up the facts. Your Wildheart still stands no chance against my monsters. Remember, when he attacks, his attack points drop by 300 (ATK/1200).

Jaden: I'm not done. I activate the field spell card, Skyscraper!

Much to Johnson's surprise, the entire field is suddenly surrounded with skyscraper buildings.

Johnson (shocked): What is the meaning of this?

Jaden: Well, when an Elemental Hero attacks a stronger monster, this very handy spell increases his attack points by 1000 (ATK/2200). Wildheart, destroy his Bountiful Artemis!

Johnson: Nice try, but I'm afraid your Wildheart must now leave the courtroom. Activate trap, Negate Attack!

Jaden: Sorry, but I'm afraid you just wasted your trap card, because Wildheart is immune to every single one of them.

Johnson: Don't you think I'm aware of that? A good lawyer is always prepared from the unpredictable.

Jaden (confused): Then why? That trap card won't work on Wildheart either.

Johnson: That might be true, but I can still activate them, which means I'm allowed to draw one more card (Draws).

Jaden: Your Bountiful Artemis is still going down.

Johnson: I don't think so. Activating a counter trap also allows me to summon a monster from my hand. By sacrificing my three fairy monsters I can summon my ultimate bringer of justice… Voltanis the Adjudicator (ATK/2800)!

The 3 monsters on Johnson's side of the field disappear and in their place, a huge angel makes his appearance.

Jaden: No way! What is that?

Johnson: Meet my most powerful monster, with a very special ability of his own. By summoning him this way, I'm allowed to destroy cards on your side of the field equal to the number of monsters I just sacrificed.

Jaden: But you sacrificed 3 monsters.

Johnson: And that lets me destroy up to three of yours. I'm afraid both of your monsters and your Skyscraper are now dismissed.

Voltanis extends both arms and disintegrates both of Jaden's Hero monsters with a single blast. The skyscraper buildings on the field are also destroyed and the field returns to normal.

Johnson: You see, Jaden. I've studied your duels extensively and I know exactly how to take you down. You rely so much on your Heroes that once they're gone, you're left wide open.

Jaden: Okay, I guess I'll end my turn.

Johnson: You're finished (Draws). Now, witness the power of justice. Voltanis, attack him directly!

Voltanis moves towards Jaden and sends a devastating punch towards him. Jaden is send flying from the impact and falls hard on the floor. As he tries to get up, he can feel the pain from the attack throughout his entire body.

Jaden = LP 600

Johnson = LP 3000

In the meantime, Syrus continues to walk through the beach on his way to the pier.

Syrus: This is all very strange. Everything looks so real, but somehow, I have a feeling this is all just a dream. Let's hope someone at the pier can tell me where I am.

Syrus arrives at the pier. He sees a long bridge from the coast, all the way into the sea. At the end of the bridge, there's an enormous structure with several floors. The ship seems to be tied up to this structure.

Syrus: I don't get it. The pier looked a lot smaller from far away. Now it looks huge! I don't like the looks of this…

Not understanding what's going on, Syrus begins to walk along the bridge.

Syrus: I have a bad feeling about this, but I'll risk it… as long as I can find a way out of this place.

Back in the temple, Jaden struggles to stand up after the devastating blow by Voltanis. Johnson stands calmly with his arms crossed.

Johnson: Did you honestly think you could out duel me? I've never lost a case in my life and this time will be no exception. It would be best if the accused pleaded guilty.

Jaden (painfully): No… This duel… is not over.

Johnson: Suit yourself, but you're only prolonging the inevitable. With only 600 life points left and no monsters on the field, the verdict is almost in.

Jaden: Man, I really wish I had some support here.

Johnson: Face it, Jaden. The jury has already made their decision. This is a case you can't win.

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Voltanis the Adjudicator

Light, Level 8

[Fairy/Effect]

After 1 of your Counter Trap Cards has been activated and has resolved, by Tributing all monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned this way, you can destroy cards on your opponent's side of the field up to the number of Fairy-Type monsters you Tributed.

ATK/2800 DEF/1400


	2. Enemy of Justice, Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 2: Enemy of Justice, Part 2

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

The duel between Jaden and Johnson of the Big 5 continues at the Greek Temple. Johnson has his arms crossed and is smiling, with his Deckmaster beside him, Harvest Angel of Wisdom. Additionally, Johnson has Voltanis the Adjudicator in play (ATK/2800). Jaden's side of the field is completely empty.

Jaden LP 600

Johnson LP 3000

Jaden tries to get up, still recovering from the blast delivered by Johnson's monster during his last turn. Jaden's Deckmaster, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, tries to help him.

Air Hummingbird: Jaden, you mustn't give up! Your friends are counting on you.

Jaden: Easy for you to say.

Johnson (out loud): Order in the courtroom! If I recall, it's your move. But since you have no cards on your side of the field, I wouldn't put my hopes up.

Jaden: We won't find out unless we try (Draws). I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards (Draws). Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK/800)!

Johnson: If that's your big move then I'm afraid taking your body will be easier than I thought.

Jaden: But wait, now for Bubbleman's special ability. Since he's the only card I have on the field, I get to draw 2 more cards from my deck (Draws). Then I activate a spell card known as Miracle Fusion! Now I can fuse one monster on the field with another one from my graveyard.

Johnson (annoyed): Again? How many times do I have to destroy them until they stay down?

Jaden: My heroes never give up and they'll keep coming back for more. Now, fuse together Avian and Bubbleman, in order to form Elemental Hero Mariner (ATK/1400)!

Johnson (relieved): For a moment I thought you would turn this duel around, but it seems I was wrong. Your Mariner stands no chance against my Voltanis.

Jaden: I know, but fortunately he's not my target.

Johnson: What? Then what is the meaning of all this?

Jaden: I place one card face down, and thanks to my Mariner's special ability, since I have a face down card on my side of the field, he can attack your life points directly. Mariner, attack!

The anchor from Mariner's arm is propelled towards Johnson, getting past his Voltanis and striking him directly. Johnson holds his chest in pain.

Jaden LP 600

Johnson LP 1600

Jaden: I end my turn.

Johnson (painfully): Nice move by the defendant, but it'll take you much more than that to win this case. My monster still stands tall and your Mariner doesn't stand a chance against him (Draws). It's about time I ended this duel. I activate the spell card, Cestus of Dagla, and I equip it to my monster.

Two golden blades materialize on each of Voltanis' hands, increasing his strength.

Johnson: Now, his attack points increase by 500 (ATK/3300). Voltanis, destroy his Mariner along with the rest of his life points!

Jaden: I reveal my face down card, Hero Barrier. Thanks to this trap card, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field.

Johnson: How predictable. Don't you remember? I can activate traps cards from my hand thanks to my Deckmaster. I activate my own trap, Solemn Judgment. At the cost of half my life points, your Hero Barrier is rendered useless!

Jaden (scared): No, my trap!

Jaden LP 600

Johnson LP 800

Hero Barrier is destroyed and Voltanis continues his attack on Jaden's monster.

Johnson: I told you, I've studied you extensively. That's why I was prepared for this. There's nothing that can save your hero now. Case closed!

Jaden: No, I'm going to lose the duel. And if he wins, he gets to escape in my body.

Air Hummingbird: Jaden, all hope is not lost.

Jaden: What do you mean? Once his monster attacks, my life points will hit 0.

Air Hummingbird: As your Deckmaster, I have a special ability as well. Use it to save yourself.

Voltanis charges a devastating beam and shoots, destroying Mariner with a big explosion and forcing Jaden to take cover. The smoke from the blast covers the field.

Johnson: Well, Jaden. It seems you're about to pay a lifetime sentence in this virtual prison.

The smoke from the explosion dissipates. Mariner is gone, but Jaden is still standing.

Jaden LP 700

Johnson LP 800

Johnson: What? But that's impossible! Your life points should be gone!

Jaden: Well, thanks to these new Deckmaster rules, I'm safe. All I had to do was activate Air Hummingbird's special ability. By discarding one Neo-Spacian from my hand, my life points were increased by 500 for each card in both of our hands… I'm holding two and you're holding two.

Johnson: No, I was so close!

Jaden: I discarded my Glow Moss to the graveyard. So I gained 2000 life points before my monster was destroyed, which means that every card you drew actually helped me out.

Johnson (angry): This doesn't change anything. Your life points are still very low, which means one more attack and this trial will be over. And since you just activated Air Hummingbird's special effect, you can't use it anymore for the remainder of the duel.

Jaden: That's okay. All I needed was a second chance to take you down and now I do.

Johnson: Well, thanks to the equip spell I gave to my Voltanis earlier, my life points go up too by the life points you just lost.

Jaden LP 700

Johnson LP 2700

Jaden (exited): Not good, but at least this duel is still on.

In the meantime, Syrus is walking slowly across the bridge towards the pier in the middle of the ocean, far away from the action. He keeps his eyes on the ship that's located at the pier, with hopes of finding Jaden.

Syrus: Oh man, how long is this bridge? I've walking for what seems like forever. I'm starting to think I'm dreaming. Huh?

Surprisingly, there's a boy standing in front of him, leaning to the railing of the bridge. Syrus seems happy to see another person and runs towards him.

Syrus: Hey! I'm glad to see someone else here besides me.

As soon as he's standing next to the boy, Syrus stops running. While he tries to catch his breath, the boy approaches him, trying to identify him. He has green hair and he's wearing a white suit. He's also a little taller than Syrus.

Boy: Relax. Take deep breaths. Are you okay?

Syrus: Yeah, I'm just a little exhausted. I was wondering if you could help me.

Boy: Sure, I'll do what I can. What's your name, by the way?

Syrus: Syrus Truesdale. I'm looking for my friend, Jaden. Have you seen him?

Boy: No, I'm sorry. I can take you to the pier, though. There's a ship there ready to sail. Maybe it can take you to where Jaden is.

Syrus: Awesome! Let's go. But who are you?

Boy: Of course, I'm sorry. My name is Noah. This is where I live.

Syrus: Noah, huh? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Maybe you can tell me more about this place while we walk.

Noah nods in approval and begins walking towards the pier. Syrus walk closely behind, with high hopes of seeing Jaden very soon. Back in the Greek Temple, the duel continues.

Johnson: Very well, the special ability of your Deckmaster can only be used once, unlike my own Deckmaster. One more turn and it's all over.

Jaden: I still have cards in my hand, so don't celebrate just yet (Draws). I activate the spell card, Fusion Recovery. Now I can bring back Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Polymerization from the graveyard back to my hand. And now, Bubbleman, return to the field in attack mode (ATK/800)!

Johnson (calm): That monster won't help you. I destroyed him once and I'll do it again.

Jaden: Not exactly, because now that Bubbleman is the only card on my side of the field, I get to draw 2 more cards again (Draws). Sweet! Time to kiss you Voltanis goodbye!

Johnson: No, you have to be bluffing! Your Bubbleman is not nearly strong enough to take him down.

Jaden: You got a point there, Johnson. But he's not going to be the one to destroy him. I activate the spell card, Bubble Shuffle! So now both of our monsters switch to defense mode.

Johnson: What? What's the point of all this?

Jaden: Relax, I'm not done yet. As an added bonus, Bubble Shuffle also allows me to sacrifice my Bubbleman in order to summon another Elemental Hero from my hand, like this one… Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK/2600)!

Johnson: No! My Voltanis has only 1400 defense points!

Jaden: That's right, and whenever Bladedge destroys a monster, he still deals damage to you, even if the monster is in defense mode. Bladedge, attack!

Bladegde runs up to Johnson's monster, jumping and slicing him in half. Voltanis destruction triggers and explosion that also hurts Johnson as his life points decrease dramatically. Johnson holds his chest in pain, trying to remain standing.

Jaden LP 700

Johnson LP 1500

Johnson (thinking): "I don't believe this. I keep destroying all his cards and he still manages to strike back. I underestimated this kid."

Jaden: Who's winning the case now? And there's much more where that came from.

Johnson: I'm not out of the courtroom just yet. I admit you've been putting up a big fight until now, but none of that will matter in the end.

Jaden: But for now I think I have the upper hand.

Johnson: Enjoy it while you can. Now, where were we (Draws)? For starters, I place a monster face down on the field, then I activate my very own field spell card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!

Much to Jaden's surprise, a massive sanctuary rises behind Johnson, with many clouds surrounding both players as if they were fighting in the sky.

Jaden: Cool, so what does it do?

Johnson: I'll get to that later… if there is a later for you, that is. And believe me, this Sanctuary will affect this duel more than you think. That ends my turn.

Jaden: Well, you certainly are confident, even though you're about to lose (Draws). Bladedge, attack his face down monster!

Bladedge once again jumps and tries to cut Johnson's face down card in half, but after contact, the card splits into two and two small and cute creatures appear. Both creatures position next to each other, without being destroyed.

Johnson: You just attacked my Gellenduo, and unfortunately for you, these two creatures can't be destroyed in battle (DEF/ 0).

Jaden: But they have no defense points. Your life points should've hit 0.

Johnson: Under normal conditions, yes. But remember my field spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky? It prevents any damage done to me whenever one of my Fairy type monsters is attacked. So, as long as I have a monster on my side of the field, my life points are safe. And since Gellenduo can't be destroyed in battle, you'll never drop them to 0.

Jaden: Well, at the end of the day, that's not going to help you. You need to summon a monster that's more powerful than mine.

Johnson (angry): How dare you make fun of me? Do you have any idea how respected I was as a lawyer when I was in the real world?

Jaden: Calm down, I was only trying to give you some advice.

Johnson: Well, I don't need advice to take you down, Jaden. Do you have any questions?

Jaden: Actually, I do. How did you even get trapped in this place?

Johnson: That's a long story, and I'm afraid I don't have time to waste. I must win this duel right away. Now, are you done or do you need more time to elaborate your defense?

Jaden: Okay, I guess I'll end my turn now.

Johnson: I thought so (Draws). Perfect. Let's see you get past my Gellenduo if you can.

Jaden: Since you're asking… (Draws) I play my spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive, to bring Wildheart back from the graveyard. Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade from my hand, to summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (ATK/1900).

Johnson: That won't help you. He still can't get past my Gellenduo.

Jaden: I wouldn't be so sure. Necroid Shaman comes with a sweet ability. It allows me to destroy one of your monsters and summon another one in its place. So goodbye, Gellenduo! Hello, Bountiful Artemis (ATK/1600)!

Gellenduo disappears from the field and Bountiful Artemis appears in its place, much to Johnson's surprise.

Jaden: And this one isn't indestructible. Now, Necroid Shaman, attack!

Necroid Shaman attacks Johnson's monster with his scepter and destroys her. However, Johnson's life points remain unharmed.

Jaden: Your field spell protects you from losing any life points when your monsters are attacked, but it doesn't protect you from direct attacks, so this duel is over. Your turn, Bladegde, attack him directly!

Johnson: Objection! Once again I activate my Deckmaster's special ability, in order to activate a trap card from my hand, Miraculous Descent. This trap card lets me summon one of my Fairy type monsters that have been removed from the game.

A couple of clouds open high in the sky, with a ray of light shining into the field. The shape of an angel falls from the ray of light and appears on Johnson's side of the field.

Johnson: Remember, I removed two monsters from the game to summon Soul of Purity and Light a while ago. Now, my Nova Summoner is back (ATK/1400)!

Jaden: No biggie. Bladegde, attack!

Bladegde attacks and destroys Nova Summoner, but in its place, a portal made of its pieces appears on the field. A centaur-like angel comes out of it.

Johnson: By destroying my Nova Summoner, you have just activated its ability. Now I can summon another more powerful angel to the field. Meet Airknight Parshath (ATK/1900)! You're finished.

Jaden: Your monster seems weak, but just in case, I'll throw down a face down.

Johnson: It's all over (Draws). I sacrifice Airknight Parshath, in order to summon the angel that will seal your doom. Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin (ATK/2300)!

A centaur-like angel with a more imposing appearance is summoned. Suddenly, light emanates from the Sanctuary behind Johnson, illuminating Neo-Parshath even more.

Jaden: What's going on?

Johnson: My field spell does much more than it appears to be and it's now strengthening my Neo-Parshath. Since my life points are higher than yours, his power increases by the difference between your life points and mine (ATK/3100). And with only 700 life points left, your Necroid Shaman is hardly strong enough to defend you.

Jaden: I activate my face down card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. This trap sends my Necroid Shaman to another dimension for one turn, which means you can't attack him.

Johnson: Your other monster will have to pay the price. Now it's time for him to prosecute your Bladegde to the full extent of the law. Neo-Parshath, attack!

Necroid Shaman disappears to another dimension through a portal in the sky. A sword glows on Neo-Parshath's arm with a piercing light. He runs towards Bladedge and destroys it with a single slash. Jaden once again grabs his chest and kneels in pain.

Jaden LP 200

Johnson LP 1500

Johnson: Since you have just lost a few life points, the strength of Neo-Parshath increases (ATK/3600). And as an added bonus, I also get to draw one card (Draws).

Jaden (painfully): Now that your turn is over, my Necroid Shaman returns.

Johnson: But not for long. I activate a trap card from my hand, Mispolymerization, courtesy of my Deckmaster. Thanks to this, all fusion monsters must now leave the courtroom and return to their respective decks.

Jaden: No, Necroid Shaman.

Johnson: As you can see, there's nothing you can do to save yourself. All the evidence is pointing at your defeat. Now make your final move.

On another place in the Virtual World, Noah guides Syrus through the bridge on their way to the pier. They have been talking for a while.

Noah: So you see, none of this is real. It's all just part of a virtual world.

Syrus: But how did I even get here? I don't even remember.

Noah: It doesn't matter how you got here. The important thing is how you're leaving this place. That's why you must get to the pier and take the ship to your friend Jaden.

Syrus: I hope he's okay. If what you say is true, then we're in big trouble.

Noah: Don't worry. Once we get there, you'll be safe. Trust me.

Syrus: Thank you, Noah. You know, for all your help. I was certainly starting to panic being all by myself. I glad I have someone friendly to talk to.

Noah: Sure, don't mention it. I'm glad to help. Anyway, since we're almost there, let me ask you something… are you a good duelist?

Syrus (sad): Well, even though I made it all the way to Ra Yellow, I still don't feel like I'm good enough. Don't tell me you're a duelist too?

Noah: Sure, but I haven't dueled in a while. I have a feeling I'll have my chance very soon.

Syrus: Hey, I'd like to see you duel someone… as long as it isn't me, of course…

Noah (thinking): "The kid isn't the duelist I thought he was. He lacks the confidence and determination necessary to survive in this Virtual World. The Big Five will crush him."

They keep walking along the bridge and getting closer and closer to the pier. Far away in the Greek Temple, Johnson watches as Jaden's monster disintegrates and returns to his deck. Jaden struggles to stay on his feet, while his Deckmaster tries to help him.

Jaden: I can't even stand up straight. How am I going to finish this duel?

Air Hummingbird: Jaden, you mustn't give up. Syrus is in trouble. You must win this duel now so that you can help him, before it's too late. Jaden, I'll help you, just like I did before.

Johnson: Are you going to talk to your monster all day? Hurry up, so that I can escape in your body at once.

Jaden (serious): Sorry to disappoint you, Johnson, but I'm the one who's going to win this duel.

Johnson: Really? And how exactly is the accused planning to do that?

Jaden: You'll see. I have a friend waiting for me and I can't let him down (Draws). First off, I'll move my Deckmaster to the field. Air Hummingbird, you're on (ATK/800)!

Johnson: That move was pointless. Normally, your Air Hummingbird's special ability would activate now, but since he's your Deckmaster, he's now useless to you.

Jaden: I wouldn't be so sure. I activate the special ability of my Necroshade. When he's in the graveyard, I can summon a monster from my hand without a sacrifice, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos (ATK/2500). Contact Fusion! Neos and Air Hummingbird… fuse together, to form Elemental Hero Air Neos (ATK/2500).

Johnson: Don't you realize what you have just done? By fusing them together, Air Neos is now your Deckmaster. At the end of this turn, he will return to your deck and when he's gone, you'll automatically lose the duel.

Jaden: Thanks for the advice, but there won't be a next turn. Not when I play this… R - Righteous Justice! It destroys a spell or trap card on the field equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have on my side of the field. Air Neos is the only one in play, which lets me destroy only one card - The Sanctuary in the Sky.

The Sanctuary is the Sky is completely destroyed and in its place, the field is once again back to its original background and the Greek Temple is visible once more.

Johnson: No! Without my field spell, Neo-Parshath's attacks points return to 2300!

Jaden: But that's not all. Since I have lower life points than you, the special ability of my Air Neos kicks in, increasing his attack points by the difference between our life points (ATK/3800).

Johnson: No! This can't be possible. How could I let this happen!

Jaden: Air Neos, attack! Destroy his Neo-Parshath!

Air Neos flies up high in the air, sending sonic blasts with his wings at Neo-Parshath and destroying him in a powerful explosion. The impact causes the temple to shake in its foundations. Johnson is hit by the impact, causing him to scream in pain and reducing his life points to 0.

Jaden LP 200

Johnson LP 0

Air Neos: Well done, Jaden. Now, it's time to save your friend.

After the smoke dissipates, Air Neos disappears and Jaden approaches Johnson.

Johnson: No! How could I let this kid outsmart me like this! I've never lost a case in my life.

Jaden: My friend Syrus is in trouble. I need you to tell me where he is.

Johnson: It's too late now. You might have won the trial, but your biggest challenge is still ahead.

Johnson immediately vanishes before Jaden can say anything else. He stands alone, worried about the future of his friend. With a decisive look on his face, Jaden runs outside of the temple and into the valley.

Jaden (thinking): "Hang on, Syrus. I'm coming."

CARD OF THE DAY:

Elemental Hero Air Neos

Wind, Level 7

[Warrior/Fusion/Effect

"Elemental Hero Neos" "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this cards gains ATK equal to the difference. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

ATK/2800 DEF/1400


	3. Industrial Revolution, Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 3: Industrial Revolution, Part 1

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

A pier is seen in the distance with a large bridge connecting it to the shore. Next to the pier we can see a ship ready to sail. Noah walks along the bridge with Syrus close behind. The two have been walking for a while on their way to the pier.

Noah (concerned): Syrus, is everything okay?

Syrus (startled): Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jaden.

Noah: Why are you so worried about him when you're here in the middle of nowhere? You should be more worried about yourself.

Syrus: Well, Jaden is my best friend. I'm pretty sure he's worried about me too.

Noah: You're a better duelist than you think, you know? You like to see Jaden duel because it gives you confidence on your own skills.

Syrus (confused): What? What are you saying?

Noah: You need to toughen up if you're going to face the challenges life presents you. Jaden might not be there next time.

Syrus: Of course he will. We're friends and we're always there to support each other.

Noah: I'm just saying you should be prepared in case you're left on your own. You don't know what might happen next.

While they continue walking along the bridge, Jaden is far away, running along the valley and trying to find Syrus. He can see the Greek temple in the distance, where he almost lost his freedom to Johnson of the Big Five.

Jaden: Man, talk about life and death experiences. These guys are going to do whatever it takes to get our bodies.

Suddenly, Jaden's deck begins to glow and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird comes out, floating next to Jaden as a spirit.

Air Hummingbird: Don't worry. Just as I helped you during your last duel, we will help you overcome anything that comes in your way.

Jaden: Thanks, but I'm more worried about Syrus right now. What if they try to take him too?

Air Hummingbird: That is why we need to hurry.

Jaden: You're right. Let's go.

Jaden turns his back on the temple and keeps running in hopes of finding Syrus. Back in the pier, Noah and Syrus have arrived at its entrance. Syrus seems content as he begins to enter the magnificent structure, but Noah remains put.

Syrus: What's wrong? We're almost there.

Noah: I'm sorry, Syrus. I can't come with you. You must go on your own.

Syrus: But why? I though you said you would help me.

Noah: I already have. Don't forget what I told you and always believe in yourself. Go find Jaden.

Syrus: Thank you, Noah. I will.

Syrus quickly runs inside the complex while Noah begins to walk away.

Noah (thinking): "Poor little Syrus. You're not who I thought you were, but you might still have a shot at surviving this if you try hard enough. Let's see if you can handle the Big Five on your own."

Noah smiles to himself and disintegrates into thousands of pixels. Syrus turns around to see Noah one last time, but he's no longer there.

Syrus: This keeps getting weirder and weirder. Now, where is that ship?

Syrus keeps walking while looking around him, contemplating the enormous inside of the pier where he's in. The place is completely empty, with no one to be seen aside from the wooden walls. The wooden floor makes squeaking sounds with each step.

Syrus: This place is kind of big for a pier.

Voice (out loud): Of course it is. Wars are usually settled on big places!

Syrus is startled by the voice that is suddenly heard all over the place. He looks around and sees a small bridge leading to a ship on the other side of the pier. He runs towards it, but suddenly he sees a man in a black suit standing in his way. Scared, Syrus moves a few steps back away from the man.

Syrus: Who are you?

Voice: I'm Nesbitt, mechanical engineer and former Vice President of New Technology at Kaiba Corp, also a member of the Big Five. Get ready because our battle is about to begin.

Syrus: A battle? What do you mean?

Nesbitt: A duel, if you must. To me, duels are like wars, battles to the very end to test the strength of each contender. In this case, the one with the strongest deck and strategy shall win. I've designed many weapons of mass destruction during my life, so I say you stand no chance against me.

Syrus: So you're a weapon expert?

Nesbitt: Affirmative, and once I defeat you I'll be able to escape to the real world in your body. Although, the body of a small boy is not exactly what I was planning, I guess it will have to do. The body of your brother Zane would be much more fitting.

Syrus: Zane? How do you know about my brother?

Nesbitt: Defeating your opponent in battle implicates knowing everything about them, both their strengths and weaknesses.

Syrus: I don't know what you're planning to do, but I'm not interested in dueling you.

Nesbitt: Of course. Syrus Truesdale, Ra Yellow student at Duel Academy, always cowering behind your little friend, Jaden. Never able to make a decision of your own!

Syrus: That's not true! Sure I'm not as good as Jaden, but I can duel on my own.

Nesbitt: If that's the case, then toughen up, young man, and duel me… although it's not like I'm giving you much of a choice…

Nesbit raises his left arm and a duel disk appears on it. He motions his other hand towards Syrus and another duel disk appears on his arm as well, much to Syrus' surprise.

Nesbitt: Very well. If I win, I shall escape from this virtual prison in your body, one that you certainly don't deserve. And if you win, which you won't, I'll let you see your little friend.

Syrus: I'm not sure about this, but here goes.

Nesbitt motions his hand once again and a column of cards appears in front of Syrus, slowly moving upwards. Another column appears on Nesbitt's side as well.

Nesbitt: Since your real cards are useless in this world, pick your virtual deck from this card database. Choose wisely.

Both Syrus and Nesbitt choose their cards. After they're finished, each deck materializes on their respective duel disks.

Nesbitt: Rules state that each duelist must choose a monster from their decks to serve as his Deckmaster. Now select a monster so that we can begin.

Syrus: Okay… I'll choose… Patroid!

A small vehicle-type monster with the shape of a police car appears next to Syrus.

Nesbitt: A puny Deckmaster for a puny duelist. As my Deckmaster, I think I'll pick one of my most advanced war machines… Barrel Dragon!

An enormous mechanical dragon appears behind Nesbitt. Laser cannons assemble on its head and on each of its arms, for a total of three cannons.

Syrus (to himself): Oh, man. That's not good. Okay, everything will be just fine…

Nesbitt: That's where you're wrong. My machines of destruction will tear you apart.

Syrus/Nesbitt: Let's duel!

Syrus LP 4000

Nesbitt LP 4000

Syrus: I guess I'll go first, if you don't mind (Draws).

Nesbitt: Wait a moment… Well, this is just not an appropriate place for a war. What do you say we change the battlefield?

Nesbitt snaps his fingers, causing the entire pier to rumble. Suddenly, the wooden walls are torn down and replaced by new metallic walls. The floor also changes to metal and wires begin covering the walls, as the entire pier is suddenly turned into a naval base. Weapons and missiles can be seen everywhere.

Syrus: What's… going on?

Nesbitt: Welcome to my Technology Research Lab, back when I was working for Seto Kaiba. This is where I designed most of my machines that brought this company to prosperity.

Syrus: But why?

Nesbitt: Let's just say it was appropriate for us to duel in a place that reminds us of how superior machines are.

Syrus: Anyway, I think I'll start by summoning my Gyroid in defense mode (DEF/1000). Then I'll place one card face down. That's all, for now.

Nesbitt: Is this some kind of joke? Let me show you the true power of machines (Draws). I summon Yellow Gadget to the field (ATK/1200). Now for its special ability, it lets me take Green Gadget from my deck and add it to my hand.

Syrus: Nice effort, but my Gyroid also has a special ability of its own. You can't destroy him in battle, so he's not going anywhere.

Nesbitt: I'm aware of that, which is why I now activate my Deckmaster's special ability.

Syrus: What special ability?

Nesbitt: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention this small technicality. My Barrel Dragon comes with its very own special ability and so does your Patroid, but you'll have to figure that out on your own. Now, since your Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle, I'll do this instead.

Nesbitt grabs Green Gadget from his hand and tosses it to his graveyard. In response, Barrel Dragon shoots a laser beam from one of its cannons, destroying Gyroid completely and leaving Syrus unprotected.

Nesbitt: As you can see, my Barrel Dragon can destroy one monster on your side of the field, as long as I discard one machine from my hand first. My Green Gadget will have to do. Now you're wide open for a direct attack. Yellow Gadget, attack!

Syrus: I still have this… go, Life Force! Thanks to this trap card, I can negate your attack, as long as I pay 400 life points, that is.

Syrus LP 3600

Nesbitt LP 4000

Nesbitt: That changes nothing. You still have to pay the price for the life points you just lost.

Syrus (confused): What do you mean?

Suddenly, the floor under Syrus is charged with electricity and a magnetic force begins to pull him down to the ground. Syrus makes a big effort to remain standing.

Syrus (painfully): What's happening? I feel like the floor is pulling me down…

Nesbitt: One more rule to this battlefield of ours. Whenever your life points go down, a gravitational force will begin to pull you towards the ground, making you feel as if your body were being crushed. The lower your life points are, the stronger the pull becomes and the more pain you feel.

Syrus: No way. This is insane. Why am I feeling real pain?

Nesbitt: This is a real battle, Mr. Truesdale. As the commander of your army of little toys, you'll feel their pain as well.

Syrus: Don't celebrate just yet. This duel is still on.

Nesbitt: That might be, but how long do you think you can remain standing?

Syrus: Here goes (Draws). I summon Submarineroid in attack mode (ATK/800)! As for his special ability, he can attack you directly.

Submarineroid dives into the metallic floor and launches a subterranean missile, bypassing Yellow Gadget and attacking Nesbitt directly with a small explosion. Afterwards, a magnetic force begins pulling Nesbitt under his feet. He seems bothered but doesn't budge.

Syrus LP 3600

Nesbitt LP 3200

Syrus: After attacking, Submarineroid switches to defense mode (DEF/1800). Then I place two cards face down and that's all for now. What do you think, huh? How does it feel?

Nesbitt: I admit the pressure is excruciating, but it's nothing compared to what you're feeling. After all, I'm a full-grown man, while you're just a weak little boy. Your body will give in long before mine does.

Syrus: As if. I plan on beating you before that happens.

Nesbitt: Is that so? Then let's see how much more damage you can take before you fall (Draws). I think it's time to activate my Deckmaster's special ability once more to destroy your Life Force trap card.

Syrus: What? But how? I thought your Barrel Dragon could only destroy monsters.

Nesbitt: You thought wrong. Take a closer look… My Barrel Dragon possesses three different laser cannons. By discarding one trap card from my hand, I activate my Deckmaster's second cannon to destroy one face-up spell or trap card on your side of the field.

Nesbitt discards a trap card to the graveyard and Barrel Dragon once again shoot a beam from the second of its cannons, destroying Syrus' Life Force.

Nesbitt: Fortunately for you, I can only use one of the laser cannons once per turn.

Syrus: Then how am I supposed to defeat you when you can wipe out my field every turn?

Nesbitt: Simple, you're not. Your toys can't stand up to my machines and I'm about to prove it. I summon my Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo to the field (ATK/ 0).

Syrus: Your monster doesn't have a single attack point.

Nesbitt: You better look more closely. Since there's a Gadget monster on my side of the field, my Boot-Up Soldier gains an additional 2000 attack points (ATK/2000). Now, attack his Submarineroid at once.

Syrus: Hold on. Before that, I activate my face down card, Supercharge! This trap lets me draw two cards whenever one of my monsters is attacked (Draws).

Nesbitt: You'll need them. Boot-Up Soldier and Yellow Gadget, attack him now!

Boot-Up Soldier runs up to Submarineroid and destroys it with its enormous hand. Yellow Gadget then attacks Syrus, knocking him backwards.

Syrus LP 2400

Nesbitt LP 3200

The gravitational pull increases as his life points decrease, pushing Syrus even more to the ground. He makes an even greater effort to fight it.

Nesbitt: Well, you do seem to have a lot of determination. Tell me, why are you fighting?

Syrus (painfully): For my friends, but also for myself. I need to prove to myself that I'm ready to be on my own, instead of being overshadowed by my big brother. That's something you'd never understand.

Nesbitt: How noble of you. But these are exactly the reasons why you're going to lose this duel.

Syrus: Oh, yeah? And why is that?

Nesbitt: In order to win, you need a true purpose in life that pushes you forward. For example, someone with my talents for developing advanced weaponry shouldn't be trapped in this world. Don't you see? Once I escape in your body I'll be able to fulfill my destiny.

Syrus: So that you can create more weapons of war? Forget it.

Nesbitt: Look around you. This weapon factory where we are dueling is just a reflection of how the real world looks like. Imminent wars are coming our way and only the strongest will survive.

Syrus: The world is not how you think it is. And I'm not going to let you create any more machines.

Nesbitt: Nice speech, kid. Let's see you try and stop me.

Syrus: Are you done?

Nesbitt: Almost. I place one card face down and end my turn.

Syrus (thinking): "Okay, things aren't looking so good, but I think I can get though this. If only Jaden were here, I'm pretty sure he'd know what to do."

Nesbitt: If you're going to look at your cards all day, you might as well just give up.

Syrus: I'm not done yet (Draws). I summon Steamroid in attack mode (ATK/1800).

Nesbitt: That's a pretty strong toy car you got there. Too bad it won't help you.

Syrus: I wouldn't be so sure of that. See? My "toys", as you call them, come with special abilities that make them powerful. Maybe you should think twice before underestimating them.

Nesbitt: Is that so? Then why don't you show me what they can do?

Syrus: With pleasure. Since you can easily replace your Yellow Gadget with another one, I'll do this instead. Steamroid, turn his Boot-Up Soldier into scrap metal! Oh, and did I mention that my Steamroid gets an extra 500 attack points when he's attacking (ATK/2300)?

Steamroid rams into Boot-Up Soldier like a powerful train. The gravitational pull affects Nesbitt once again as his life points decrease.

Syrus: And that's all for now.

Meanwhile, another one of Jaden's friends, Tyranno Hassleberry, wakes up on another side of the Virtual World. As he slowly begins to regain consciousness, he notices many trees surrounding him.

Tyranno: Is this a forest? What in the world am I doing here? Jaden?

Tyranno is already on his feet, contemplating the vast forest surrounding him. He suddenly feels a very sharp pain in his head and grabs it with his hand in response.

Tyranno: Oh, man! Why does my head hurt so much? Huh?

He sees an egg, as big as his own head, just floating a few feet ahead. Tyranno runs towards it and grabs it with both hands and with a weird look on his face.

Tyranno: I've seen this egg somewhere before. Now where have I…

Before he can finish his sentence, the egg begins to hatch. A few pieces of its shell fall to the ground, revealing a baby dinosaur with small spikes on its head.

Tyranno: Is that… Babycerasaurus? Hey, little guy… I don't suppose you know where we are, right?

Babycerasurus suddenly jumps off Tyranno's arms and begins to run away from him. Tyranno looks worried and begins to chase after it.

Tyranno: Hey! Wait up, little fella! Where are you going?

While re runs after the baby dinosaur through the forest, the duel at Nesbitt's Technology Research Lab, which was previously a pier, continues. Nesbitt recovers from the damage dealt by Syrus' Steamroid.

Syrus LP 2400

Nesbitt LP 2900

Syrus: How do you like that?

Nesbitt: Not bad at all. Don't worry. Once I defeat you, I'll make sure to put your body to good use. On with the duel (Draws). You should've destroyed my Yellow Gadget when you had the chance. Now I'll sacrifice him in order to summon a powerful war machine known as Ancient Gear Gadgiltron Chimera (ATK/2300)!

Yellow Gadget disassembles into many mechanical pieces and a giant mechanical monster with several heads appears in its place. The pieces that once formed Yellow Gadget reassemble together as part of the newly formed Ancient Gear Gadgiltron Chimera.

Syrus: What is that thing?

Nesbitt: Meet my Chimera, the machine that will destroy you. Now, I've noticed that you have a face down card which you haven't activated yet.

Syrus: What's your point?

Nesbitt: The point is that I can't risk letting you use that face down against my Chimera. Fortunately, my Deckmaster still has a third cannon which activates by discarding one spell card from my hand. This allows me to destroy one face down spell or trap card on your side of the field. Barrel Dragon! Activate your third cannon and destroy his last face down card!

Barrel Dragon charges its third cannon and shoots a laser beam towards Syrus' face down card, destroying it completely. However, a dome-like structure appears in its place, much to Nesbitt's surprise. He looks even more surprised when he sees Syrus smiling.

Nesbitt: What in the world is that? What did you do?

Syrus (smiling): It's not what I did, but what you did. The card you just destroyed was Wonder Garage and it lets me summon a monster from my hand as soon as it's destroyed.

Nesbitt: Impossible! You tricked me!

Syrus: Since your Deckmaster can destroy cards I have on the field, I thought I could take advantage of that by playing Wonder Garage. Now, for its effect, meet Decoyroid (DEF/500). As long as Decoyroid is on the field, you can attack only him, so my Steamroid and my life points are safe.

Nesbitt: Negative. Your Steamroid might be spared, but your life points won't.

Chimera charges towards Decoyroid and destroys it. Surprisingly, Syrus loses more life points and feels an even stronger force pulling him to the ground.

Syrus LP 1700

Nesbitt LP 2900

Nesbitt: By the way, depending on what type of Gadget I sacrificed, Chimera gains a special ability of its own. Since Yellow Gadget was the one I sacrificed, Chimera gains the ability to deal 700 points of damage to you whenever it destroys one of your monsters.

He can't hold on any longer and falls flat on the floor. Syrus seems to be in pain as he struggles to barely even move, unable to stand up.

Nesbitt: It seems this war will end in my victory. How can you win a war when you can't even remain standing?

A few miles away, while Syrus struggles, Jaden is seen approaching from afar. Though still far away, he can see the pier as a tiny structure in the distance. With Air Hummingbird pointing at it, Jaden knows that is where he's supposed to go.

Jaden (screaming): SYRUS!

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Ancient Gear Gadgiltron Chimera

Earth, Level 6

[Machine/Effect

If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing one of the following monsters, this card gets the appropriate effect: ● Green Gadget: This card gains 300 ATK. ● Red Gadget: If this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. ● Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

ATK/2300 DEF/1300


	4. Industrial Revolution, Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 4: Industrial Revolution, Part 2

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Far away, we see Jaden running towards the pier, hoping to find Syrus before it is too late. Running along the beach, he tries to get there as fast as possible with his Neo-Spacian friend, Air Hummingbird, flying quickly after him and trying to catch up.

Air Hummingbird: Jaden, stop! You must keep your energies as much as you can, in case they come after you again.

Jaden: How can you say that when Syrus is in trouble?

Air Hummingbird: You have to believe Syrus will manage to handle it on his own.

Jaden: I know, but he's always been so dependant on others to help him out.

Air Hummingbird: Don't worry. We will be there in time. In the meantime, try not to overexert yourself.

Jaden (sighing): You're right. Let's go.

Jaden begins to run towards the pier once again. In the meantime, the duel between Syrus and Nesbitt of the Big 5 continues. Though it looks like a pier from the outside, an entire naval base with weapons of all sorts can be seen from the inside.

Syrus LP 1700

Nesbitt LP 2900

Nesbitt looks at Syrus with an air of arrogance in him, as if he had already won the battle. Nesbitt has Ancient Gear Gadgiltron Chimera (ATK/2300) and a face down card on his side of the field, and with Barrel Dragon, his massive Deckmaster, standing beside him.

Nesbitt: What's the matter? Is the pressure getting to you?

Syrus (painfully): That's not funny.

Syrus struggles to get back up on his feet, trying to resist the excruciating gravitational pull from crushing him. Steamroid (ATK/1800) seems to be the only monster on his side of the field while Patroid, his Deckmaster, seems to be acting a little anxious.

Nesbitt: Surrendering is your best option.

Syrus: Well, I got news for you. The war is not over until the last card is played.

Nesbitt: Whoever gave you that bad advice?

Syrus: For your information, it was Jaden. I told you, we're pals and we're always there for each other.

Nesbitt: In case you haven't noticed, Jaden isn't here. This time, you're on your own.

Syrus pushes himself upwards, fighting the strong force pulling him to the ground. He slowly gets up and tries to remain standing. Patroid's lights begin to flash, trying to get Syrus' attention.

Nesbitt: Impressive. Now let's see how long you can last before you fall.

Syrus (shaking): Okay, here goes (Draws). I think I'll attack with my Steamroid. Remember that whenever Steamroid attacks, his attack points increase by 500, just enough to destroy your Chimera.

But before Syrus can make his move, Patroid's siren begins to make an extremely loud noise. Both Syrus and Nesbitt are forced to cover their ears. After the siren stops, Syrus turns to Patroid.

Syrus: What's wrong, pal? Why did you do that?

Patroid begin making gestures towards Nesbitt, who looks pretty confident. Syrus only looks at Patroid, trying to understand what it's trying to tell him. Suddenly he notices the face down card on Nesbitt's side of the field.

Syrus: Oh, I get it! If I attack, he'll activate his face down card. Is that what you're trying to tell me?

Nesbitt (angry): Hey, what's going on? You can't ask your Deckmaster for help!

Syrus: I'm afraid I can. I think I just realized what my Deckmaster's special ability is. See, Patroid knows what your face-down cards are, so he gets to warn me about them before I make a mistake. Although, since he doesn't have a mouth, he can't say anything.

Nesbitt: You might think that changes anything, but it doesn't. Now, make your move once and for all so that I can win this duel and escape from this virtual prison.

Syrus (to Patroid): Thanks pal! Okay, I switch my Steamroid to defense mode instead (DEF/1800). Then I summon Cycroid in defense mode (DEF/1000), place one card face down, and give you a shot.

Nesbitt: Play whatever you wish. With my Deckmaster by my side, all your cards will be gone in no time.

Syrus: I remember. You can destroy any card on my side of the field by discarding one card from your hand. Too bad you're running out of cards.

Nesbitt: Negative (Draws). There are always ways to replenish my resources during a war. I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity. This lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands (Syrus and Nesbitt draw 3 cards). Now I have more that enough cards to wipe you out.

Syrus: Oh man, this isn't good.

Nesbitt: Now then, I summon Robotic Knight to the field (ATK/1600). Next, I discard one monster to the Graveyard in order to activate my Barrel Dragon's special ability. Eliminate Steamroid now!

Barrel Dragon charges its main cannon and shoots a laser beam towards Steamroid, destroying it.

Nesbitt: It's over. Chimera, destroy Cycroid at once!

Syrus: Not so fast. I activate my trap, No Entry!. It lets me switch your Chimera to defense mode. It also forces you to discard one card from your hand.

Nesbitt picks a monster from his hand and discards it. Chimera switches to defense mode (DEF/1300), negating its attack.

Nesbitt: I wonder how long you'll manage to keep this up. Robotic Knight, attack Cycroid!

Robotic Knight runs towards the small bicycle and destroys it, leaving Syrus unprotected.

Nesbitt: That ends my turn. Not long before I'm finally free.

Syrus: I'm not done (Draws). I summon Expressroid in defense mode (DEF/1600), and his special ability lets me bring Submarineroid and Steamroid from the graveyard back to my hand. Then, I activate the spell card, Shield Crush. Thanks to this, I can destroy one monster that's in defense mode automatically.

Nesbitt: Not good enough, I'm afraid. Activate trap, Rare Metalmorph!

Ancient Gear Gadgiltron Chimera is suddenly covered by a protective layer of metal. After this, Syrus' Shield Crush is instantly destroyed.

Syrus: That's the trap card Patroid warned me about!

Nesbitt: How observant. Too bad it didn't help. Rare Metalmorph protects my Chimera with a protective metallic alloy and negates the effect of your spell card. It also increases its own strength by 500 points (ATK/2800). Thank you, Mr. Truesdale.

Syrus: Actually, it did help. That's exactly what I needed.

Nesbitt (confused): What? What is this nonsense?

Syrus: Because of that face-down card, I couldn't risk attacking you with one of my monsters. But now that I know what it is, I can safely do this: Activate spell card, Vehicroid Connection Zone! Time to say goodbye to your Chimera!

Nesbitt: What? It can't be!

Syrus: Vehicroid Connection Zone lets me fuse together Submarineroid, Steamroid, and Drillroid from my hand, to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (ATK/3000)! Now attack!

The giant drill vehicroid propels itself towards Chimera, destroying the mechanical monster along with the Rare Metalmorph trap card. Nesbitt's life points begin to decrease and the magnetic force on his side begins to pull him even harder to the ground.

Syrus: And there's one thing you should know: He can do damage to your life points even if your monster was in defense mode, so take this!

Syrus LP 1700

Nesbitt LP 1200

Nesbitt struggles to remain standing while keeping an angry look on his face.

Nesbitt (angry): Don't worry. Your monster will be gone during my next turn.

Syrus: I don't think so. Since I used Vehicroid Connection Zone, Jumbo Drill can't be destroyed by spells, traps, or monster effects, so your Deckmaster can't touch it.

Suddenly, Nesbitt changes his attitude and regains his posture, remaining calm. Syrus looks surprised.

Nesbitt (smiling): I'm assuming that is the best you can do. That means that once your monster is gone, you'll be left with nothing.

Syrus (confused): What do you mean? My Jumbo Drill has 3000 attack points.

Nesbitt: There's more to winning a battle than just using a strong war machine. If a stronger one comes along the way, yours will be rendered useless. Now, why don't we move along (Draws)? I activate a spell card known as Recycling Plant. It allows me to bring back one monster from the Graveyard and fuse it with my Robotic Knight.

Syrus: But the only cards you have in your graveyard are Gadgets.

Nesbitt: Negative. You might recall that during my last turn, I discarded one monster to activate my Deckmaster's special ability. That monster was Machine King and I'll bring him back right now.

Syrus: I still don't get it.

Nesbitt: Of course you don't. Maybe this will help you understand. Recycling Plant! Fuse together Machine King and Robotic Knight, in order to summon my most powerful machine yet, Perfect Machine King (ATK/2700)! Now, prepare to say goodbye to your monster.

Robotic Night disappears from the field and a bigger mechanical robot appears in its place, Perfect Machine King. The missiles on its back are ready to launch.

Syrus (shaking): It's okay. His monster is weaker than mine.

Nesbitt: Wrong again. Perfect Machine King is more powerful than you can imagine and it's time to show you why. It gains an additional 500 attack points for every machine type monster on the field, including itself. That includes your two toy cars over there, so thanks for the power boost, fool (ATK/4200).

Syrus: Jumbo Drill and Expressroid? Oh, man!

Nesbitt: Perfect Machine King! Launch missiles and dismantle his Jumbo Drill!

Perfect Machine King launches an array of missiles towards Jumbo Drill. The massive explosion destroys Jumbo Drill into millions of pieces and hurts Syrus as well.

Syrus LP 500

Nesbitt LP 1200

Nesbitt: Before I end my turn, I'll activate my Deckmaster's special ability once again. I discard one monster to the graveyard, which allows Barrel Dragon to destroy Expressroid instantly.

Barrel Dragon shoots a laser beam once again and destroys Expressroid. With his field now completely empty, soon Syrus realizes how the magnetic pull becomes even more unbearable than before and falls to the ground once again, unable to stand up.

Nesbitt: I believe that's enough for now. Your move, if you can manage to get up… that is.

Meanwhile, in a forest far away, a small baby dinosaur runs quickly by the trees. Tyranno Hassleberry runs after him, trying to catch up.

Tyranno: Wait up… Why are you running away?

He keeps running for a while, trying to avoid all the branches in the way. Suddenly, he sees a bright light just as the forest ends and manages to see Babycerasaurus standing in the distance. The baby dinosaur is now standing on a beach, right by the sea. Tyranno approaches the sea as well, leaving the forest behind and going further into the beach.

Tyranno: What are we doing here… and what is that in the water?

He walks towards Babycerasaurus, who is now playing by the shore. Tyranno get closer and notices something of a shadow moving under the water, but quickly disappears.

Tyranno: Man, I really wish I knew where we are.

Exhausted from running so much, Tyranno decides to lie on the sand and rest for a while. He looks at the bright sun while Babycerasaurus continues playing in the water. On the other side of the beach, Jaden stops as he approaches the bridge connecting it to the pier on the other end. He's startled by the sudden sound of an explosion, noticing the smoke coming from the pier.

Jaden: That's him! He's in trouble!

Air Hummingbird: Go, Jaden. Your friend needs you.

Air Hummingbird then disappears, while Jaden runs across the bridge and towards the pier as fast as he can. In the meantime, Syrus lies on the floor and unable to move.

Syrus (struggling): What am I gonna do? I can't even move.

Nesbitt: This is pointless. Either make a move or surrender.

Syrus: I can't.

Nesbitt: The rules of this battle have already been established, Mr. Truesdale. It's your turn.

Jaden (loud): Syrus!

Nesbitt turns to where the voice is coming and sees Jaden running past the main entrance. He stops a few feet away from the battlefield, noticing Syrus lying on the metal floor.

Jaden: Syrus, are you okay, pal?

Syrus: Jaden? Is that you?

Jaden: What's wrong, Syrus? (To Nesbitt) What did he do?

Nesbitt (screaming): SILENCE! You may not interrupt us in the middle of a duel. Leave us!

Jaden: No way, I'm not leaving without Syrus.

Nesbitt: There is nothing you or anyone can do about it. The duel will continue until the end.

Jaden: Syrus, you have to get up. We have to get out of here.

Syrus: I'm trying. But the pressure… it's too much.

Jaden: Don't worry, I'll help you.

Nesbitt: Alright, that's enough! No other duelists are allowed to enter the battlefield in the middle of a war. As for you, Mr. Truesdale, you have 30 seconds to make your move or I'll consider it a forfeit.

Jaden begins to run towards Syrus, but before he gets any closer he's stopped by an invisible force field. Jaden tries to get past it but with no avail.

Jaden (sighing): Alright. Syrus, I don't know what's going on, but you have to get up and keep dueling.

Syrus (sad): I can't. You don't understand.

Jaden: Come on, Syrus. I know you can do this.

Syrus: Face it, Jaden. I've never been able to do anything on my own.

Jaden: How can you say that? Don't you remember all the times that you've helped me out, all the duels that you've won on your own? You can't give up now. Think of your brother Zane and what he would do. He wouldn't give up and neither will you.

While lying on the floor, Syrus comes to the realization that Jaden is right. He makes his best effort to get back on his feet and finally, he manages to do it. Even though he can barely remain standing, he stays put with confidence in his eyes.

Syrus: You're right. I can do this.

Nesbitt: So you've decided to prolong your inevitable defeat. Very well, but remember that my Perfect Machine King is ready to destroy you (ATK/3200).

Syrus: Not gonna happen (Draws). I summon my Jetroid in defense mode to protect my life points (DEF/1800) and I place this face down. That's all.

Jaden (confused): Huh… Syrus? You didn't really do anything.

Nesbitt: He's right, and that was your last chance (Draws). Since he's a machine type monster, your Jetroid increases Perfect Machine King's strength by 500 (ATK/3700). Now destroy his last monster.

Syrus: Not if I activate my Jetroid's special ability. It lets me activate a trap card from my hand whenever he's attacked, like this, Cyber Repairer. This trap card lets you draw one card, and in return, Jetroid can't be destroyed in battle, so he's safe.

Nesbitt: Negative (Draws).

Perfect Machine King shoots another array of missiles towards Jetroid, but despite the explosion, it remains unharmed. However, a laser beam comes out of nowhere and destroys Jetroid with a single blast.

Syrus: What? But how?

Nesbitt: Did you forget my Deckmaster? By discarding the card you just forced me to draw, I was able to activate Barrel Dragon's effect and remove your toy plane from the field.

Syrus: It's okay, at least I made it past this turn.

Nesbitt: I don't know what kind of pathetic strategy you have, but I can assure you, you won't be around long enough to execute it. One card face-down and that ends my turn.

Jaden (thinking): "Not quite. If I know Syrus like I think I do, he's just waiting for the right card. With Perfect Machine King on the field, he has to be careful."

Syrus (thinking): "This is it, my final move (Draws). It's gonna be tough, but I know I can do this. It's time to win this duel."

Syrus looks at Patroid, his Deckmaster, who is warning him about Nesbitt's face-down card, but Syrus only nods in response. He then looks at the card the just drew and takes a deep breath.

Nesbitt: What's wrong? Not what you expected?

Syrus: It's about time I ended this duel and I'll start by activating a spell card that means a lot to me. My brother Zane gave it to me a long time ago and it always reminds me of how I should never give up…

Jaden (loud): Syrus, wait! Don't do it! His face-down card…

Syrus: … It's Power Bond! And I'll use it to fuse together Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid from my hand, to summon Ambulance Rescueroid (ATK/2300)!

Nesbitt: Remember, each machine type monster you summon increases my Perfect Machine King's attack points even more (ATK/3700).

Syrus: It doesn't matter, because thanks to the effect of Power Bond, Ambulance Rescueroid's attack points are doubled (ATK/4600), and that's more than enough to destroy your Perfect Machine King.

Nesbitt: If that's the case then why don't you attack and find out?

Syrus: Ambulance Rescueroid, attack!

Ambulance Rescueroid hears Syrus' command and propels itself towards Nesbitt's monster.

Nesbitt: Foolish boy. Activate trap card, Roll Out!. Now return to the field, Heavy Mech Support Platform.

While Syrus cowers in fear, a platform-like machine appears on the field and joins together with Perfect Machine King, who now possesses an additional weapon.

Syrus: What is that?

Nesbitt: A few turns back, I was forced to send one card to the graveyard thanks to your trap, No Entry!. The one I discarded is another machine known as Heavy Mech Support Platform. Roll Out! lets me bring back my Support Platform and equip it to my Perfect Machine King to increase his attack strength by another 500 points (ATK/4200).

Syrus: Not good enough, I'm afraid. Your monster will still be destroyed.

Nesbitt: Not quite. When attacking my Perfect Machine King, it remains unharmed and his Support Platform will be destroyed in its place.

Ambulance Rescueroid crashes into Perfect Machine King, but its Support Platform is destroyed instead. Nesbitt makes a little effort to withstand the magnetic pull caused by the loss of his life points.

Syrus LP 500

Nesbitt LP 800

Nesbitt (smiling): I'm afraid your little plan didn't work and how appropriate, since we've just reached the end of our duel.

Syrus (sighing): You're right. And the end of this turn, Power Bond's effect will reduce my life points by the same number of attack points as my Ambulance Rescueroid.

Nesbitt: You're about to lose 2300 life points, and once you do, you'll immediately lose the duel and I'll finally be able to escape to the real world.

Syrus: You're forgetting something, Nesbitt. My turn is not over yet and I still have one card on the field I haven't played.

Jaden: He's right. That face-down…

Syrus: I activate my final trap card, Mirror Damage! Whenever I'm about to lose life points due to my own card's effect, the damage comes out of your life points instead.

Nesbitt: What? No, it can't be!

Much to his surprise, Nesbitt's life points are reduced to nothing. As this happens, he sees both his Perfect Machine King and his Barrel Dragon being dismantled into many pieces right before his eyes. The magnetic force becomes stronger and pulls Nesbitt to the ground, forcing him to fall on his knees. Syrus, exhausted, also falls on his knees, while Jaden runs towards him.

Syrus LP 500

Nesbitt LP 0

Jaden (to Syrus): Are you okay pal?

Syrus: I will be. Thanks, Jaden, for all the help.

Jaden: No sweat. Congratulations, you did great!

Syrus: Wait… What about Nesbitt?

Jaden helps Syrus get on his feet and the both run to where Nesbitt is, just in time to see him starting to disintegrate.

Nesbitt: Impressive, Mr. Truesdale. It seems you have won the war.

Syrus: Enough of that. How do we get out of here?

Nesbitt: You can't. You and your friends will spend the rest of your life trapped in here.

Jaden: Wait… our friends? Who else is here?

Nesbitt: It's hopeless. You won the duel, but your friends won't be so lucky. He'll send the rest of the Big 5 after them until their bodies are ours.

After saying this, Nesbitt disintegrates completely into millions of pixels.

Jaden: Okay… so what do we do now?

Syrus: I'm not sure, but I hope our friends are okay.

Syrus turns to the ship at the other end of the pier and begins walking towards it. Jaden follows closely behind, both of them ready to set sail to their next destination.

CARD OF THE DAY:

Perfect Machine King

Earth, Level 8

[Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Machine King" "Robotic Knight"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Increase the attack of this card by 500 points for each Machine-Type monster on the field.

ATK/2700 DEF/1500


	5. Danger from the Deep, Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 5: Danger from the Deep, Part 1

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Jaden and Syrus, now together again, walk towards the bridge where a ship is located. The Naval Base, where Syrus and Nesbitt of the Big Five just had their duel, returns to normal and back into the pier it was before. Jaden seems concerned.

Jaden: Are you sure you're okay?

Syrus: I told you, I'm fine.

Jaden: I don't know. That last duel really took a toll out on you.

Syrus: I'll be okay. As long as I don't have to deal with any more crazy businessmen in suits, that is…

Jaden: We better get used to it, because it seems like there a lot more where that came from. By the way, did your Deckmaster really help you out?

Syrus: Are you kidding? If it hadn't been for Patroid, I would've lost the duel for sure.

Jaden: You know what, Sy? Lately I've noticed that you've learned how to be more independent. I mean, you won this duel all on your own.

Syrus (hesitating): I don't know. The stakes were pretty high. Maybe it was all part of the moment.

Jaden: Well, whatever it was, I glad you managed to step up your game.

Syrus: Thank you, Jaden.

Jaden: Anyway, when do you think we're gonna have to duel again?

Syrus: What are you talking about? Aren't you at least a little worried about what's going on here? We don't even know where we are.

Jaden (exited): You got a point there, Syrus. But you have to admit those duels were sweet! I can't wait for the next one.

Syrus (frustrated): You know what, Jaden? I give up. You're a lost cause.

Jaden: Can't blame me for trying. So what are we gonna do now?

Syrus: I was told that ship over there would take us to where our friends are.

Jaden: Who told you that?

Syrus: A boy named Noah. He was the one who helped me get to this place and told me everything about the Virtual World where we are.

Jaden: What did he look like?

Syrus: He was wearing a white suit. Oh, and he also had short, green hair.

Jaden: You mean just like him?

Syrus looks at the direction where Jaden is pointing. Noah is standing next to the ship. Syrus recognizes him immediately and runs towards him.

Jaden: Hey, wait up! You don't even know who he is.

Syrus: I know what he did and that's enough for me.

Syrus and Jaden run quickly towards Noah and the ship he seems to be guarding. Syrus approaches Noah quickly, but Jaden grabs his friend by the shoulder before he can get any closer. A distance of a few feet separates Syrus and Jaden from Noah.

Syrus (to Noah): Let us through!

Noah: What makes you think I'm stopping you?

Syrus (upset): You! You tricked me!

Noah: Is that what you think?

Syrus: Sure I do. Why else would you bring me straight to the Big Five?

Noah: Believe what you wish, but I did help you.

Jaden: What do you mean? We're still stuck here, only difference is that we're more tired than before.

Noah: This ship behind me will take you to where your other friends are. I told you earlier I would help you and I did.

Syrus: Then why didn't you tell me about the Big Five?

Noah: I have my own reasons.

Syrus: Come on! You expect me to take that for an answer?

Noah: I don't understand what the big problem is. You won the duel, didn't you?

Syrus: Barely, if you ask me.

Jaden: Hmm… Noah does have a point, though…

Syrus (frustrated): What are you doing? You're supposed to be on my side!

Noah: Enough of that. Whatever happens next will affect the upcoming events, so I'd suggest you choose wisely. Best of luck!

After saying this, Noah disappears into many pixels, leaving Syrus wondering.

Syrus: I knew it. He's got to be part of this Virtual World too.

Jaden: He seemed pretty honest. He might be telling the truth.

Syrus: Still, I don't like it.

Jaden: Other than that, I do think we need to find our friends as soon as possible.

Syrus: You're right. Let's do this.

Jaden and Syrus nod to each other and run to the ship, ready to set sail. Meanwhile, far on another place of the Virtual World, Tyranno Hassleberry lies on the beach. He sees his baby dinosaur friend playing in the sea water with content. After a while, he grows tired and stands up.

Tyranno (to Babycerasaurus): Look, little guy. I know you're having fun, but just playing here isn't gonna take us anywhere. Huh?

He suddenly notices a beautiful maiden lying on the beach in the distance. By the looks of it, she seems to be unconscious.

Tyranno: Come on, we've got work to do.

Tyranno begins running towards the maiden. When Babycerasaurus sees him running away, he stops playing and goes after him. Tyranno stops next to the maiden and tries to help her.

Tyranno: Hey, young lady. Are you alright?

Before he can say anything else, the maiden opens her eyes and grabs a trident hidden in the sand. She attempts to impale Tyranno with it, but he reacts quickly and jumps out of the way.

Tyranno (surprised): Hey! What was that all about?

Voice: Well done, my dear maiden. My calculations were correct, as expected…

Babycerasaurus hides behind Tyranno's leg, while he tries to find the origin of that gruff male voice. He sees a swirl of pixels appear next to the maiden and slowly form into a man with a mustache and a black suit. Tyranno watches him from a few feet away.

Tyranno: Who's there? Identify yourself, soldier.

Man: My, my, a young man with a temper. Didn't they teach you to respect your elders at Duel Academy?

Tyranno: How do you know about Duel Academy? Who are you?

Man: My name is Crump, best known as former Chief Accountant at Kaiba Corp. Now that I have introduced myself, you should do well to do the same.

Tyranno: Tyranno Hassleberry is the name, but Sergeant Hassleberry for you.

Crump: Of course, Mr. Hassleberry. I already know plenty about you.

Tyranno: Then why did you ask me to introduce myself?

Crump: Simple. Because I am a well educated man and I'd like you to learn a few manners. If I am to return to the Real World in your body, I need you to act with some respect.

Tyranno: What do you mean by that?

Crump: We are now in a place known as the Virtual World. We are both trapped here until one beats the other. The loser remains as a prisoner in this place for eternity while the other gets to escape in your body.

Tyranno: Well, you're not getting anything from me. If it's a fight what you want, then bring it on. Now put 'em up!

Crump: Not that kind of a fight, you insolent brute. I was referring to a duel.

Tyranno: A duel? Well, why didn't you say so? I'm always up for a challenge.

Crump: Excellent. Let's get started.

Tyranno: Though I'd let you know, I am a very proud Ra Yellow student and I always battle with everything I've got.

Crump: You'll find this battle to be slightly different than those you're used to.

Crump makes a hand gesture and duel disks appear, one on Tyranno's arm and another on Crump's. Following this motion, a column of cards appears moving in front of each duelist, so that each can begin building their decks.

Tyranno: Sam Hill! How did you do that?

Crump: As I mentioned earlier, this is the Virtual World in which certain natural laws can be broken. Of course, I can't expect an uneducated brat like you to understand that.

Tyranno: Hey! What's with all the smart remarks? If you want to see how smart I really am, then why don't you duel me and find out?

Crump: But first you need to pick your cards from the card database. After that, pick a Deckmaster to stand next to you during our duel.

Tyranno: It sounds a bit complicated, but I guess I'll catch on as I go along.

Both Tyranno and Crump select their cards and place their decks on their respective duel disks. After that, Tyranno begins searching through his deck for an appropriate monster to use as Deckmaster. He suddenly notices Babycerasaurus still hiding behind his leg and immediately thinks of something.

Tyranno: I think I'll trust my gut on this one and pick Babycerasaurus as my Deckmaster.

Crump: You must be kidding. With that as your Deckmaster, victory will be as good as mine.

Babycerasaurus seems insulted and stands bravely next to Tyranno in response.

Tyranno: Oh, hush up. Why don't you pick a Deckmaster already instead of picking on mine?

Crump: But I already chose a Deckmaster. Meet Maiden of the Aqua.

The same maiden who attacked Tyranno earlier now stands next to Crump, holding the trident with one hand and ready for battle.

Tyranno: I don't think a lady will prove to be that useful to you, no matter how pretty she is.

Crump: You'd be surprised. According to my calculations and as of now, it seems that I have the advantage over you by 30 percent.

Tyranno: But how? We haven't played any cards yet.

Crump: The outcome of a duel is determined at all times, even before it begins. With your poor choice for a Deckmaster, you won't last long. But I'll tell you more about my calculations later.

Tyranno/Crump: Let's duel!

Tyranno LP 4000

Crump LP 4000

Tyranno: Aren't you gonna make your move?

Crump: I think it would be best if you made the first move, Mr. Hassleberry.

Tyranno: Alright, here goes (Draws).

Tyranno holds the card he just drew while looking at the other cards in his hand. Most of them are Dinosaur type monsters.

Tyranno: I summon Sabersaurus to the field, ready for battle (ATK/1900)! Let's see how you handle my dinos.

Crump: Do you really think brute force will get you anywhere?

Tyranno: What's that supposed to mean?

Crump: Your dinosaurs might be powerful, but they stand no chance against a well planned strategy. It's all about calculations and odds, Mr. Hassleberry.

Tyranno: Really? Then why don't you show me how you put the odds in your favor? I place one card face down and end my turn.

Crump: If you insist (Draws). I summon my powerful water creature, a reptile known as Gagagigo in attack mode (ATK/1850).

Tyranno: So much for all your talk. Your giant lizard seems to be a little short on attack points.

Crump: Clueless as usual. It seems you have overlooked a simple detail. My Deckmaster, Maiden of the Aqua, comes with a very special ability of her own.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake under their feet while Tyranno struggles to remain standing. He sees the water from the ocean rise into a big wave and hit the shore where they are standing. Because of the high tide, their legs are now submerged into the ocean.

Tyranno: Hey! What's going on? Now I'm all wet.

Crump: Thanks to my Deckmaster ability, the playing field is now covered with water.

Tyranno: I can see that, but what I don't see is the point of all this.

Crump: Don't tell me a little water is all it takes to make you cower in fear?

Tyranno: No way. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down.

Crump: Good. I wouldn't want to live the rest of my days on a weak body. But back to the duel, our new oceanic field increases the strength of every water monster on the field by 500 points.

Tyranno: What? But that's not fair!

Crump: Nobody said this duel would be fair. Now, my Gagagigo is even stronger than before (ATK/2350). The numbers don't lie, Mr. Hasselberry. Gagagigo, attack!

Gagagigo seems stronger than before as he absorbs the power of the ocean. The water makes a splashing sound as Gagagigo rushes towards Tyranno's dinosaur and destroys it with a single blow.

Tyranno LP 3550

Crump LP 4000

Sabersaurus is destroyed, causing a small explosion and pushing Tyranno backwards. The sudden pain he feels deep within his body takes him by surprise and forces him to his knees.

Tyranno (painfully): I don't… get it. Why does it hurt?

Crump: According to my research, you claim to have a piece of a dinosaur fossil inside of you, which supposedly makes you part dinosaur. As such, you will feel the pain they feel.

Tyranno: Hey, how do you know all this about me?

Crump: As I said earlier, planning ahead helps in making decisions regarding everything in life. The game of Duel Monsters is no exception.

Tyranno: You can know all you want about my life but that's not gonna help you.

While Crump smiles to himself, Tyranno makes a big effort to get back on his feet.

Tyranno: I activate my face down card, Seismic Shockwave. This trap prevents you from using 3 of your spell and trap zones. And in 3 turns, my trap card is destroyed.

Crump: Then what? What was the point of that move?

Tyranno: You'll find out. But for now, it's still your turn.

Crump: Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work. My calculations are never wrong. I end my turn by placing one card face down.

Tyranno: My move (Draws). I play a spell card known as Earthquake, switching your Gagagigo into defense mode.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake producing a few ocean waves in the process. After this, Crump's monster is switched into a defensive position (DEF/1000).

Tyranno: Now that that's out of the way, Gilasaurus, report for duty (ATK/1400)!

Crump: Your monster is strong enough to destroy my Gagagigo.

Tyranno: True, but I have a better plan in mind. I sacrifice my Gilasaurus in order to activate another spell card! It's called Big Evolution Pill and for the next 3 turns, it lets me summon any Dinosaur type monster without having to make a sacrifice first.

Crump: Too bad you have no monsters to attack me with. You just sacrificed the only one you had.

Tyranno: Sorry, but I've got bad news for you. Gilasaurus counts as a special summon, which means I can still call some reinforcements to the field. So, Black Tyranno, you're up (ATK/2600)! Now attack his life points directly!

Crump: What? That can't be!

Tyranno: Guess again. As long as all of your monsters are in defense mode, Black Tyranno can bypass your monsters and aim straight for your life points. Have at it, pal!

Crump: That's what you think. Activate trap card, Tornado Wall!

Black Tyranno quickly approaches Crump in order to attack him, but he is suddenly stopped by towering waterspouts rising from the sea. The waterspouts now move in a circle around Crump, protecting him.

Tyranno: What is that?

Crump: Surprised, aren't you? As long as the field is covered in water, Tornado Wall will prevent me from receiving any damage to my life points.

Tyranno: But… I thought the field was covered in water because of your Deckmaster's special ability.

Crump: That's right, and that is why you are going to lose.

Tyranno (thinking): "I can't drain the water on the field, not as long as his Deckmaster remains on the sidelines. But at least I have Black Tynanno on my side, so I'm safe for now."

Crump: Time to say goodbye to your monster (Draws). I activate the ritual spell card, Turtle Oath. This lets me sacrifice Gagagigo from the field and Island Turtle from my hand, in order to summon a powerful creature from the deepest corners of the sea: Crab Turtle (ATK/2550)!

Tyranno: That's not good…

The entire field begins to rumble as a giant creature begins to emerge from the sea. The one-eyed mighty monster resembles the shape of a turtle, but its two arms are replaced by crab-like pincers.

Crump: And, in case you don't remember, my monster grows stronger, courtesy of my Deckmaster (ATK/3050). Now attack his Tyranno!

Crab Turtle extends one of its pincers and grabs Black Tyranno off the field. By exerting more pressure, Black Tyranno is finally destroyed. The destruction of his monster causes Tyranno to fall to his knees once more, struggling to resist the pain.

Tyranno LP 3100

Crump LP 4000

Crump: Thanks to your Seismic Shockwave trap card, I'm only allowed to play up to two spell or trap cards. Since one of them is my Tornado Wall, I end my turn by placing one card face down.

In the meantime, far away from the action, a young lady is seen sleeping on top of a field of rocks. As she tries to turn over to another side, she feels the discomfort and wakes up in a quick motion. She stands up and looks at her surroundings while trying to wake up completely.

Alexis (mumbling): Where… am I?

Alexis Rhodes, student from the Obelisk Blue dorm at Duel Academy, also one of Jaden's friends.

Voice (in an echo): Alexis?

Alexis: Huh?

She is startled by the sudden voice, coming from nowhere and calling her name. Even though it sounds like a distant echo, she can clearly recognize the person behind that voice.

Alexis: Atticus? Is that you?

The voice of her brother fills her with a feeling of relief. She begins to follow the voice, only to notice that the place is filled with rocks and nothing else but rocks under a red sky.

Voice (in an echo): Alexis! Please, answer me!

Alexis: Atticus, I'm coming!

She slowly begins to move towards the origin of the voice, even though she can't clearly pinpoint its location. Trying to avoid falling on the rocks, Alexis carefully begins to walk.

Atticus: Why won't you wake up?

But Alexis can't seem to be able to hear him anymore. Back to the duel by the beach covered in sea water, Tyranno manages to get up with a great effort on his part. Crump stands confidently, with a wall of waterspouts circling around him and a monstrous Crab Turtle standing by his side.

Crump: As of now, my odds of winning this duel have increased to 83.

Tyranno: What makes you say that?

Crump: Taking into consideration our current situation: the field is in my favor, my life points can't be touched, I possess the strongest monster in play, and you have no monsters to defend yourself.

Tyranno: Even if it hurts or even if you're right, I'll still find a way to beat you, soldier.

Crump: You seem like a strong young man. I'm sure you can handle it… or at least long enough for me to defeat you. Soon I'll be free to live in the Real World while you remain trapped here for all eternity.

Tyranno (struggling): Not… gonna happen.

Crump: Dear child, you don't have a choice in the matter. My life points can't be touched and I have an unstoppable monster on my side. You will lose this duel. The odds are against you!

While Tyranno struggles to remain standing, a ship is seen sailing far away in the middle of the sea. The wind blows as Jaden and Syrus contemplate the view while navigating the ship, in the hopes of finding their next destination and their friends.

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Crab Turtle

Water, Level 8

[Aqua/Ritual

This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Turtle Oath". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

ATK/2550 DEF/2500


	6. Danger from the Deep, Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 6: Danger from the Deep, Part 2

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

DUEL ACADEMY, REAL WORLD

An isolated island in the middle of the ocean can be seen in the far distance. Duel Academy is on this island, the biggest and most prestigious dueling school in the world. Students wearing red, yellow, and blue jackets seem to be running in all directions, while the professors try to keep them under control. Under all the commotion, a static sound is heard, followed by a loud message coming from the speakers located all over the school.

Voice (static): "Good morning, everyone. This is Chancellor Sheppard speaking. Attention all Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red students: Until further notice, all scheduled classes have been cancelled. In the meantime, please return to your dorms in an orderly fashion. Everything is under control."

Everyone gives a standing ovation after hearing the good news. Some students slowly return to their dorms, while others begin to gather in groups and start their duel disks, ready to play some friendly duels.

Voice (static): "And before I forget, no duels will be allowed during this time. I repeat, no dueling! Professor Crowler, Professor Sartyr, and Professor Bonaparte: Please report to my office immediately."

Sheppard puts the microphone back on his desk after delivering his message. He moves to the window and sees some students going back to their dorms. Some others are running away while being chased by the professors. Suddenly, Sheppard hears someone knocking on his door.

Sheppard: Come in, Crowler.

The door slowly opens and Dr. Crowler appears on the other side wearing a long, blue coat. He moves into the Chancellor's Office, followed by Professor Sartyr, who is wearing a yellow coat. Last, but not least, Bonaparte enters the room, a very short man wearing a dark green jacket. The three men position themselves in from of Sheppard's desk, while Sheppard turns away from the window and looks at them with a serious look on his face.

Sheppard (to Bonaparte): You know you shouldn't be wearing that green uniform anymore.

Bonaparte: Sorry, Chancellor, but red just doesn't look good on "moi".

Sheppard (upset): I don't care. You are the new Headmaster of the Slifer Red dorm and you can't be wearing green. Now put on your red coat.

Bonaparte: But, sir…

Crowler: Give it up, Bonaparte. It's not going to work.

Crowler pulls out a small, red coat similar to the one Bonaparte is wearing and hands it to him. Bonaparte snatches it out of Crowler's hands and puts it on.

Bonaparte: Fine. Is that better?

Sheppard: Much. Now gentlemen, I summoned you because I need to discuss the current situation of Duel Academy with you three. As the Headmasters of our three dorms, I need you to keep things under control among our students.

Sartyr: But for how long? Things are getting out of hand, especially with two of my Ra Yellow students now unconscious.

Crowler: Oh yes, Mr. Syrus Truesdale and Mr. Tyranno Hassleberry. If you ask me, I think these students are doing this on purpose only to ruin our reputation.

Bonaparte: Well, no one asked you.

Sheppard: This isn't about you, Crowler. We can't have ill students while on campus. This is just unacceptable.

Bonaparte: What is going to happen to us? What if we're next?

Crowler: Next for what?

Bonaparte: Well, if someone is doing this to students, who knows who is going to be next one?

Sheppard: That is why we need to keep the students grounded at their respective dorms until we find out exactly what is going on. Our servers are still down, so it's going to be difficult.

Crowler: Our servers? What do you mean?

Sheppard: All of our computer services have been disabled for some reason. We have no way to control Duel Academy's computer related features, including our security system. Whoever did this is most probably related to the current condition of the ill students.

Sartyr: What are we going to do?

Sheppard: We are going to wait for Mr. Seto Kaiba to arrive.

Crowler and Bonaparte seem surprised after hearing Kaiba's name.

Crowler: Seto Kaiba, the owner and founder of Duel Academy and President of Kaiba Corp?

Bonaparte: He is… coming… to Duel Academy?

Sheppard: Why are you so surprised? This is a matter of high importance. He'll take it into his own hands.

Suddenly, they all hear the faint sound of a helicopter in the far distance. Sheppard looks out his window and sees a helicopter, with a Kaiba Corp insignia on one side, heading to Duel Academy's seaport.

Sheppard: You three are dismissed. Now, go to each of your dorms while I handle this myself.

Each of the Headmasters doesn't hesitate when hearing this command and quickly leaves Sheppard's office. A few moments later, Kaiba Corp's helicopter lands on the deck of the seaport, with Sheppard standing a few feet away. A bodyguard wearing a black suit and sunglasses comes out of the helicopter first, followed by a young man.

Sheppard: What a surprise. I was expecting someone else.

After saying this, Sheppard approaches the helicopter to receive his guest. The bodyguard stands aside and the young man extends his right hand towards Sheppard. The young man is in his middle-twenties and with black, short, spiky hair, sporting blue jeans and a sleeveless, long yellow coat, with a blue striped sweater underneath. Sheppard extends his hand as well and the two men begin to shake hands.

Sheppard: Mr. Kaiba, it's an honor to finally meet you.

Mokuba: Likewise. My brother sends his regards. I apologize in his behalf, since he was unable to attend to this meeting.

Sheppard: Nonsense. It is a pleasure to have you here.

Mokuba: Is there anything you need to tell me?

Sheppard: Please, follow me to my office. I will explain everything once we get there.

Sheppard makes a hand gesture pointing to his office and the two men begin walking away from the helicopter. Before going too far, Mokuba Kaiba addresses the bodyguard.

Mokuba: Roland, I need you to stay here just in case. I'll call you if I need anything.

Roland: Of course, Mr. Kaiba. Should I inform your brother?

Mokuba: No. I'll take care of this myself for now.

A few minutes later, the two men arrive at Sheppard's office and take a seat on opposite sides of the desk, looking at each other.

Mokuba: Okay, Chancellor Sheppard. Please, give me a brief summary of what you know.

Sheppard: Very well. As you may have noticed, we have sent all students back to their dorms and cancelled all classes for the moment.

Mokuba: What about the students that are unconscious?

Sheppard: Actually, our nurse might know more about this than me. She…

But before he can say anything else, Sheppard's speaker phone makes a beeping sound, startling him. A female voice comes out of it.

Voice (static): Chancellor, Miss Fonda Fontaine is waiting outside.

Sheppard (To the speak phone): Please, let her in.

The front door opens a few second later, after which Fonda Fontaine enters the office. She is wearing a white and blue nurse uniform. She seems to have a worried look on her face.

Sheppard: Miss Fontaine, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, Vice President of New Technology at Kaiba Corp, also Seto Kaiba's younger brother. Mr. Kaiba, this is Fonda Fontaine, our school nurse.

Fontaine (relieved): It is an honor. I'm so glad you're here.

Mokuba: It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fontaine. Could you tell us about the students?

Fontaine: Oh, of course. They are resting at the infirmary, but I still can't get them to wake up.

Sheppard: How many students do we have so far?

Fontaine: Four; Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry from Ra Yellow, Chazz Princeton from Obelisk Blue, and finally, from Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki.

Mokuba: And what seems to be the cause of their condition?

Fontaine: That's the strangest part. Aside from being unconscious, they don't seem to show any symptoms at all.

Sheppard: That doesn't make sense. How did this happen then?

Fontaine: It has to be the Duel Disk. For some reason, I can't get it off their arms. I believe it did something to them.

Mokuba: Hmm… The Duel Disk my brother created is designed so that it retains a certain mind link with the user. That is how duelists feel as if the duels were real, even though they're only holograms.

Sheppard: Any ideas?

Mokuba: It's hard to say. Can I take a look at these Duel Disks? Maybe I can find a way to revert the energy current so that they can be safely removed from their arms. What do you think, Chancellor?

Sheppard: Sounds like a plan to me. Miss Fontaine, please take Mr. Kaiba with you to the infirmary. Give me a call if anything happens.

Fontaine: Absolutely. Mr. Kaiba, please follow me.

Mokuba: I also heard the school is unable to access the computer mainframe, which means computer systems at Duel Academy are currently non-functional. Since the school's server is directly connected with that of Kaiba Corp, I might be able to restore all systems without any damage.

Sheppard: Sounds great, but I'm more concerned about the students.

Mokuba: I agree. The safety of the students comes first. I'll see what I can do.

After saying this, Miss Fontaine leaves the office and towards the infirmary, followed closely by Mokuba. Sheppard stays behind and sits on his desk, thinking about the situation at hand.

SEA, VIRTUAL WORLD

Back in the Virtual World, a ship sails across the sea with Jaden and Syrus as the only passengers. They can see the shore in the distance while leaning to the edge of the ship. Jaden notices how his friend Syrus seems to be worried about something.

Jaden: What's up, Syrus? Is everything alright?

Syrus: What do you mean?

Jaden: I don't know. You just seem a little quieter than usual.

Syrus: I'm just thinking about the whole thing, you know? Do you remember?

Jaden (confused): Remember what?

Syrus: Well… anything. I mean… I know this is a Virtual World and all, which means it doesn't really exist, but… where is this place exactly? Do we even know how we got here?

Jaden: No. All I remember is getting ready for a duel, putting on my Duel Disk, and then… nothing.

Syrus: Don't you wanna know?

Jaden: Honestly, I haven't thought about it. Right now, I'm more worried about getting through the next duel and making sure our friends are okay.

Syrus: I guess you're right, but still… there are just so many things we don't know yet.

Jaden: Look at it this way, Syrus. If we keep on going, we're bound to find Noah again. Then we'll get our answers.

Syrus: Maybe... Wait, what is that over there?

Syrus notices something by the shore and points his finger at it. Jaden tries to focus on what Syrus is pointing, but he is hardly able to see anything.

Jaden (unsure): Is that… a giant turtle?

Syrus: It looks like a monster to me. Maybe we should go back.

Jaden: Not a chance. What if one of our friends is there and needs our help? Let's go.

A few miles away, at the shore, the duel between Tyranno and Crump continues. The high tide forces both of them to stand in the middle of the water. Crump has one monster on his side of the field, Crab Turtle (ATK/3050), while his Deckmaster, Maiden of the Aqua, stands behind him. In front of him, there is one card face down and a trap card, Tornado Wall, which is already activated.

Tyranno LP 3100

Crump LP 4000

Tyranno, on the other hand, has nothing on his side of the field aside from one trap card, Seismic Shockwave, and one spell card, Big Evolution Pill. His Deckmaster, Babycerasuarus, also stands next to him. The baby dinosaur holds on to Tyranno's leg, seemingly very scared. A ship can be seen approaching the shore in the far distance, but none of them seems to notice.

Tyranno: I'm okay, little guy. Or at least I will be.

Crump: Sorry to interrupt, but you are far from okay. Or need I remind you that you are losing this duel?

Tyranno: I'm not so sure about that. We're pretty evenly matched.

Crump: Remember that my life points are untouchable as long as my Tornado Wall trap card remains on the field. That and you are also looking at the face of one of my strongest sea monsters.

Tyranno: Maybe, but not for long (Draws). I play a spell card, Graceful Charity, so I get to draw 3 cards and then discard 2. Let's see what's in store for me (Draws 3 cards).

With content, Tyranno looks at the now four cards in his hand. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he grabs two of them and tosses them to the graveyard.

Tyranno: Then, I place a card face down and summon Black Stego, front and center (DEF/2000). My dino will make sure my life points are safe. That ends my turn.

Crump: Very well, then it's time for me to end this (Draws). I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode (ATK/1500), and thanks to my Deckmaster's special ability, her attack points increase (ATK/2000).

Tyranno (frustrated): I remember. Your Deckmaster increases the attack of all water monsters on the field by 500 points.

Crump: You're absolutely right. Crab Turtle, pulverize his Black Stego!

At his command, Crab Turtle uses one of its pincers to lift Black Stego in the air and crushes it with its massive strength to finally destroy Tyranno's monster.

Tyranno: That was my last monster.

Crump: Now that you're defenseless, Mermaid Knight, attack him directly!

Mermaid Knight grabs a hold of her sword and slashes right through Tyranno's chest. He holds himself in pain as a response for the attack.

Tyranno LP 1100

Crump LP 4000

Crump: It's over. Mermaid Knight, attack him again!

Tyranno (surprised): What? But how?

Crump: Mermaid Knight's special ability allows her to attack twice in a row… as long as the field is covered in water, that is, yet another one of my Deckmaster's advantages. Now my dear, end this duel.

Mermaid Knight once again approaches Tyranno, ready to slash through him one last time. But before this happens, Tyranno reacts quickly and activates a card.

Tyranno: Not so fast. I activate a trap card, Survival Instinct. Now, for each dinosaur in my graveyard that I remove from play, I gain 400 life points. I have five dinos in my graveyard, but I think I'll toss only four. That increases my life points by 1600.

Tyranno LP 2700

Crump LP 4000

Crump: It still doesn't stop the attack.

After saying this, Mermaid Knight finishes the attack and slashes through Tyranno's chest once again. He holds himself in pain as his life points decrease even more.

Tyranno LP 700

Crump LP 4000

Crump: It's pointless to keep fighting. Can't you see I have already won?

Tyranno: You're probably mistaking me with someone who gives up easily. That someone is not me.

Crump: All you did just now was stalling. Face it. You possess neither the intelligence nor the skills to win this duel.

Tyranno: How about you?

Crump: Me? There was a time when my mathematical skills and supreme intelligence took Kaiba Corp straight to the top. You can't compare my intellect with a lowlife scumbag like you.

Tyranno (angry): Grrr… That's it, pal! I've had it with all your insults! Believe it or not, I'm taking you down!

Crump: I told you. I have planned the outcome of this duel several times in my head. According to my calculations, your chances of winning are slight to none.

Tyranno: So what? Even if you're smarter than me, even if you have accomplished more in life than I have, none of that matters because I have something more important. This is something that can't be learned and that you don't have.

Crump: Really? What can you possibly have that I don't?

Tyranno: Instinct, and the guts to keep going even when things get tough and to fight for what's really important.

Crump: And what is this "instinct" of yours telling you now?

Tyranno: That my friends are in trouble, which means that not only am I going to win, I need to win. My move (Draws).

Crump: You fool! What can you do with only one card?

Tyranno: One card… is all it takes.

Seemingly forgetting about Tyranno's trap card on the field, Crump seems very surprised when Seismic Shockwave on Tyranno's side of the field is destroyed.

Crump: Of course. I almost forgot. It's been three turns since that card was activated, so now it gets destroyed.

Tyranno: That's right. Now for its effect, once Seismic Shockwave is destroyed I get to return one dino from my graveyard to my hand, and I choose my old pal, Black Tyranno (ATK/2600).

Crump: Is that why you removed four Dinosaur type monsters from the game instead of five?

Tyranno: That's one way to look at it. Now, since my Big Evolution Pill is still on the field, I can summon him back to the field without a sacrifice.

Crump: Impressive, but you seem to be forgetting something. Black Tyranno is weaker than my Crab Turtle (ATK/3050), all thanks to my Deckmaster.

Tyranno: That's all about to change. After all, I still have one more card in my hand. I activate the Field spell, Jurassic World.

After Tyranno places the Field spell card on its respective slot, the tide begins to lower as the water slowly moves back into the ocean. In its place, the sand is replaced by grass and the battlefield changes to a jungle-like environment, with an active volcano in the distance.

Tyranno: Thanks to Jurassic World, all dinos grow stronger by 300 points. You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky. Since the field is no longer covered in water, your Crab Turtle returns to its original strength (ATK/2550) and so does your Mermaid Knight (ATK/1500).

Crump: No, it can't be!

Tyranno: Wait, that's not all. Because all your water is gone, your Tornado Wall trap card can't protect your life points anymore. Now that that's out of the way, Black Tyranno, return to the field in attack mode (ATK/2900)!

Crump: If you think you have me cornered then you're more foolish than I thought. Reveal trap card, Torrential Tribute! Whenever a monster is summoned, this trap destroys all monsters on the field instantly. Say goodbye to your Tyranno.

A torrent of holographic water comes out of the face-up trap card, washing away all monsters on the field and destroying them. Both duelists are left defenseless.

Crump: You have no cards left in your hand. There is nothing else you can do. On my next turn, all I have to do is summon a monster and wipe out the rest of your life points.

Coming to the realization that he is about to lose, Tyranno sinks into frustration. He looks at his empty hands and punches the ground with his fist. But as he is about to give up, he feels a tiny claw grabbing him by the leg and pulling down. He sees Babycerasurus standing next to him, using one of its claws to hold Tyranno's duel disk.

Crump: Well, what's it going to be?

The two share a look as if there where mentally communicating with each other. After a few seconds, Tyranno nods to Babycerasuaurus and regains his composure. He stands up, after which he begins to search through his deck.

Crump (upset): What do you think you're doing? That's against the rules!

Tyranno: I activate my Deckmaster's special ability. When a Dinosaur type monster is destroyed, as long as it wasn't destroyed in battle, I can pick one dinosaur from my deck with 4 stars or less and automatically summon it to the field.

Crump (shocked): What?

Tyranno: Giant Rex, report for duty (ATK/2000)! And thanks to Jurassic World, my dino grows even stronger (ATK/2300). Now, direct attack!

Giant Rex runs through the grass, approaching Crump and hitting him with a powerful headbutt that pushes him a few feet away. Crump is now the one trying to resist the pain.

Tyranno LP 700

Crump LP 1700

Crump (painfully): This is not over. I have done all the proper calculations over and over again, and I can assure you that you will lose this duel.

Tyranno: Bring it on, soldier!

Each duelist looks face to face at each other, ready to make their final moves and determine the outcome of the duel that will decide their entire lives.

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Black Tyranno

Earth, Level 7

[Dinosaur/Effect

If your opponent controls no cards except Defense Position Monster Cards, this card can attack your opponent directly.

ATK/2600 DEF/1800


	7. Danger from the Deep, Part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 7: Danger from the Deep, Part 3

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

The duel between Tyranno and Crump of the Big Five continues. While still trying to recover from the last attack, Crump notices that he has no cards on his side of the field aside from the inactive Tornado Wall trap card in play. Only Maiden of the Aqua, his Deckmaster, stands beside him.

Tyranno = LP 700

Crump = LP 1700

On the other hand, Tyranno looks very confident even though he is currently holding no cards in his hand. Babycerasaurus stands next to him as his Deckmaster while Giant Rex (ATK/2300) protects his life points. He also has the Big Evolution Pill spell card in play and a field spell, Jurassic World. As a result, the battlefield is surrounded by jungle trees and a volcano.

Crump: Tell me… how did you find out? Your Deckmaster's special ability, I mean…

Tyranno: Remember how you said I have a piece of a dinosaur fossil inside of me? Well, it's all true. I can communicate with my dino friends even if they can't talk. That's how I figured it out.

Crump: Well done, Mr. Hassleberry. I have to admit that took me by surprise. Maybe I should have factored it into my calculations, but no matter.

Tyranno: Keep the compliments to yourself. Nothing you say can save you now.

Crump: Foolish boy. Do you really think you stand a chance?

Tyranno: You're not making any sense. Are you sure you don't wanna just quit?

Crump: Nonsense. Not when I'm this close to winning my freedom.

Tyranno: Don't tell me you still think the odds are in your favor. Remember that Jurassic World increases the attack of all dinosaurs on the field by 300 points.

Crump: My calculations are something your feeble mind could never understand. Even though my life points are at less than 50%, I still have enough resources to turn this around.

Tyranno: Really? And how exactly are you gonna do that?

Crump: You'd be surprised how resourceful accountants can be. Maiden of the Aqua, activate your special ability, won't you?

In shock, Tyranno watches as Maiden of the Aqua raises her trident high in the air and begins to chant a spell. Her dress and blue hair begins to move with the wind while her eyes glow in a menacing manner. Only seconds later does Tyranno realize that the high tide is returning, enveloping the entire battlefield once again with water. As a result, Jurassic World is destroyed and Giant Rex returns to its original strength (ATK/2000).

Tyranno (confused): What? How did that happen?

Crump: You seem to have forgotten about my Maiden of the Aqua. You are not the only one who can use a Deckmaster special ability, you know?

Tyranno: But I had a field advantage… for once.

Crump: Only for one turn, you fool! My Maiden of the Aqua makes sure that I always have the field advantage. Don't tell me you really thought you were winning?

Tyranno: I was starting to get used to the idea…

Crump: Enough talk. Time to finish you off (Draws)! I summon Granadora in attack mode (ATK/1900), and since the field is once again covered in water, its attack points increase by 500 (ATK/2400). By the way, did I mention that when Granadora is summoned, my life points increase by 1000?

Tyranno = LP 700

Crump = LP 2700

Crump: Granadora, attack Giant Rex!

The giant reptile covered in spikes known as Granadora propels itself towards Giant Rex. It uses its giant fangs to bite into the dinosaur's body, destroying it. Tyranno holds himself in pain once again just as his life points decrease.

Tyranno = LP 300

Crump = LP 2700

Crump: Your monster was destroyed in battle, which means you can't use your Deckmaster's special ability to summon another one. Who has the advantage now?

Meanwhile, a ship with Jaden and Syrus on board continues to approach the shore. It is visible to both duelists, but their attention is currently on the duel, making them unable to notice it.

Syrus (worried): I still think we should probably turn around.

Jaden: What are you talking about, Syrus? There a duel going on right there.

Syrus: I know. That's what I'm worried about.

Jaden: What happened to all that courage you had during your last duel?

Syrus: I don't know… it stayed back there?

Jaden: Come on. We're almost there.

Suddenly, a strong wind begins to blow causing the ship to move even faster through the water. Syrus and Jaden are forced to hold on tight or otherwise risk being thrown overboard. Both Tyranno and Crump notice the ship's presence as it quickly approaches the shore. The ship crashes into the shore and sends its two passengers flying. Fortunately, Jaden falls in the sand followed by Syrus. They seem to be fine.

Crump: What a surprise. And here I thought Nesbitt and Johnson would take care of those two.

Tyranno: Jaden? Truesdale too? What are you two doing here?

While Jaden tries to get up, Syrus seems to be already on his feet, trying to dust the sand particles off his clothes. After a few seconds, Jaden stands up and joins his friend.

Syrus (upset): That what I'd like to know.

Jaden: Hey, Hassleberry. Is that…

Jaden looks around, noticing the current duel and the field covered in ocean water. He suddenly notices the man Tyranno is dueling and immediately recognizes the black suit he is wearing.

Crump: That's right. Adrian Rudolph Crump the Third, at your service.

Syrus: He's one of the Big Five. (To Crump) Let Hassleberry go!

Crump: I'm afraid that is not an option. But I will gladly take care of all of you once I win this duel and with it, your friend's real body.

Syrus (to Jaden): What are we going to do?

Tyranno: Nothing. Get out of here and let me handle this. You go and find the others.

Syrus: And leave you here on your own? Are you out of your mind?

Tyranno: I can take care of him on my own, private.

Jaden: NO! We're staying. Then the three of us will find the others as a team.

Tyranno: But they could be in trouble…

Jaden: So are you. We'll stay right here in the sidelines and support you all the way.

Syrus: Well said, Jaden. But couldn't we find a way to stop the duel instead?

Jaden: No. Remember that the rules here are different. It's all up to Hassleberry now.

Tyranno feels much better after hearing the vote of confidence coming from his friends. With a renewed spirit, he gets ready to continue dueling.

Tyranno: Thank you, Jaden.

Jaden: No problem, bro. Just remember, you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself and in your deck. Now beat this creep.

Tyranno: Alright, my move!

Crump: So you've decided to keep going. Suit yourself. But remember, it's been three turns since you activated Big Evolution Pill, which means it is now destroyed.

Tyranno: It doesn't matter. Like I said before, one card is all it takes to change everything (Draws). Now, Tyranno Infinity, I summon you… front and center (ATK/4000)!

Crump: How could you summon such a powerful monster that easily?

Tyranno: Simple. Normally, Tyranno Infinity would have 0 attack points, but since 4 of my dinos have been removed from play, its attack points increase by 1000 for each one. Tyranno Infinity, destroy his overgrown lizard.

Tyranno Infinity begins to surround itself with a multicolor glow, concentrating the luminous energy into a single blast. After it is completely charged, a devastating beam is launched directly into Granadora, destroying it almost instantly. The explosion caused by the massive attack forces Crump to cover himself with both arms.

Syrus: He did it! He won!

Jaden (loud): Not yet…

Before the blast can hit him, a series of waterspouts suddenly erupt from the water at their feet and surround Crump. The powerful blast is deflected by the spiraling columns of water, protecting Crump for any damage.

Crump: Remember, now that my ocean is back my Tornado Wall trap card once again protects me from all damage. As long as my Deckmaster remains active, the field will remain covered in water every turn.

Syrus (confused): The field? What's he talking about?

Jaden: I guess the water acts just like a Field spell, only worse. Since that ability comes from his Deckmaster, the only way to remove the water for good is to destroy Maiden of the Aqua. But, since she's not on the field, I don't see any way for Hassleberry to do that.

Crump: Very well (Draws). I play the spell card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards (Draws). Next, I place a monster in defense mode and a card face down. That's all.

Tyranno: My move (Draws). Tyranno Infinity, attack!

Another blast comes out of Tyranno Infinity's mouth and destroys Crump's face down monster, revealing a blue slime that dissolves into the water and disappears.

Crump: The monster you just attacked was my Revival Jam, and after he is destroyed, all I have to do is pay 1000 life points and it will return back to the field during my next turn.

Tyranno = LP 300

Crump = LP 1700

Crump: But, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I still get to destroy your Tyranno Infinity with my face down card, Revenge Sacrifice. This spell lets me destroy your monster and use it as a sacrifice to summon something stronger on my side of the field, Neo Aqua Madoor in defense mode (DEF/3000)! You'll never get past that.

Tyranno: You just activated my Deckmaster's special ability. Since you destroyed my monster with a special effect, I get to summon a replacement from my deck. My Hyper Hammerhead will do (DEF/1200). I place one card face down and end my turn. Your go.

Crump: Careful what you wish for (Draws). To begin, my Revival Jam returns to the field (ATK/2000). Then I play a spell, Card of Sanctity, which means we both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand.

Tyranno: Thanks for the help (Draws 6 cards).

Crump: You won't be thanking me after you see what I have in store for you (Draws 6 cards). I play Gold Sarcophagus. This spell card lets me grab any card from my deck and remove it from play. Then, after two turns, I get to add it to my hand.

He searches through his deck for a particular card and shows it to Tyranno, revealing a spell card he doesn't seem to recognize. Crump then proceeds to remove it from play.

Crump: Since there is nothing you can do to stop me, I might as well show you the card I picked. It's called Salvage and it lets me bring back two water monsters from my graveyard.

Tyranno (frustrated): And what was the point of that?

Crump: You'll figure it out if you're smart enough, but I doubt it. Now that that's out of the way, I sacrifice both Revival Jam and Gagagigo in order to summon my most powerful monster!

After the two sea monsters disappear in columns of light, a column of water begins to emerge from the sea. It grows larger and larger, spiraling around Crump. Finally, the water spiral transforms into a gigantic sea serpent with two heads and covered in blue scales.

Crump: Meet Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus (ATK/2900)! Of course, my Deckmaster's special ability makes him even stronger (ATK/3400).

Tyranno: It doesn't matter. My Hyper Hammerhead will protect me.

Crump: He will soon be gone, so I wouldn't count on him. I am aware that the special ability of your Hyper Hammerhead would return my Ocean Dragon Lord to my hand if I were to attack. The other thing that worries me is that face down card, which is why I now drain all the water on the field to activate my monster's special ability.

Jaden (loud): Watch out!

Several waterspouts begin to form, draining all the water from the field and concentrating it in one of the serpent's heads. The head of Neo-Daedalus then proceeds to launch a powerful water blast at Tyranno as all cards on the field are destroyed, including Tyranno's face down trap card, Amber Pitfall. Both Jaden and Syrus are forced to take cover, while Tyranno uses both arms to protect himself from the blast. Neo-Daedalus suddenly ceases the attack. Dripping wet, Tyranno gets back up and notices all cards that were in his hand a few seconds ago are now gone.

Tyranno (upset): Hey! Where did all my cards go?

Crump: They have been sent to the graveyard, as well as the ones in my hand and on the field. The difference is you were holding 6 cards, while I was holding only 4. Only my Ocean Dragon Lord remains.

Tyranno: Not exactly. I activate my Babycerasurus' special ability again to summon Element Saurus in defense mode (DEF/1200).

Crump: And you'll need him. Ocean Dragon Lord, attack!

Once again, Neo-Daedalus shoots a water beam at Element Saurus. The impact forces Tyranno to protect himself with his arms a second time.

Back in Duel Academy, Miss Fontaine opens the door to the infirmary. When Mokuba enters the room, he sees four beds that are currently occupied by Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, and Chazz respectively, all of them unconscious. Mokuba approaches Tyranno and gets down on his knees to examine the Duel Disk in his arm. After examining it, he closes his eyes and begins to think.

Mokuba: Hmm… I don't understand. This shouldn't have happened.

Fontaine: It's okay. Accidents happen.

Mokuba: Not in Kaiba Corp. My brother designed the original Duel Disk, but then it was upgraded to a newer, safer, more capable version by me. These Duel Disks were supposed to be safer than any other device. Now, look at what's happened.

Fontaine: But you can reverse the effect, right?

Mokuba opens his eyes and doesn't reply. With one hand down his pocket he pulls out a headset communicator and puts it around his left ear. While holding it with the same hand, he begins to issue a set of instructions.

Mokuba: Roland, I need you to bring me my briefcase and the CD with the Duel Disk imaging application. It should be inside one of my folders.

Roland (static): Yes sir, right away.

Through the headset, a faint static voice is heard. After this brief message, Mokuba puts the headset back in his pocket and looks at Miss Fontaine, who seems very worried. He then looks at Tyranno, who seems to be acting uneasy as if he was having a nightmare.

Mokuba: Don't worry. I'll do everything I can.

After saying this, Mokuba takes a small box with tools out of his other pocket and opens it. By using a small tool with a wire attached to his PDA, he begins to disarm Tyranno's Duel Disk.

Mokuba (to Tyranno): Let's start with him. He seems to be in worse condition than the others.

While he begins working on Tyranno's Duel Disk, a duel continues in the Virtual World. Crump and Tyranno continue facing each other, while Jaden and Syrus watch while standing a few feet away. Tyranno draws and places a monster in defense mode before ending his turn.

Syrus (loud): Hassleberry! Are you alright?

Tyranno: Sure, as soon as I beat this guy.

Crump: How foolish! The effect of my Gold Sarcophagus will activate during my next turn, allowing me to play the spell card I removed from play, Salvage. Once I return one monster back to my hand, I'll be able to attack you directly.

Syrus: So that is why he played that card. One monster is all he needs to reduce Hassleberry's life points to 0.

Crump: That is correct (Draws). Ocean Dragon Lord, attack him again!

Once again, Neo-Daedalus shoots a water beam at Tyranno's face down monster and destroys it with a single blast.

Crump: I place one card face down. One more turn and it's all over for you.

Jaden (loud): Don't worry! Since his Tornado Wall is not on the field anymore, he's left himself wide open for an attack. You still have one turn to turn this duel around.

Tyranno (thinking): "I wish it was that simple. I have no cards on the field or in my hand and, unless I draw something extremely good, I won't get past this turn."

Jaden: The duel isn't over until the last card is played. Don't give up.

Tyranno: This is it (Draws). I play Pot of Greed, which means I get to draw 2 more cards (Draws). Excellent! I play Double Spell. Now, by discarding one spell card from my hand, I get to use one spell from your graveyard. The one I choose is Card of Sanctity, so we both get to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands (Draws 6 cards).

Crump: All the cards in the world won't help you (Draws 6 cards).

Tyranno: Funny, considering you're the one who talks about numbers all the time. But back to the duel, I begin by summoning Soul Raptor to the field (ATK/1200). Then I activate Fossil Excavation. By discarding one card from my hand I can summon a dinosaur from my graveyard back to the field, and I choose the one I just discarded, Super Conductor Tyranno (ATK/3300)!

Crump: You must have failed all your math courses. Your Tyranno is not strong enough.

Tyranno: He will be, thanks to the special effect of my Soul Raptor. By taking up to three dinos from the graveyard and removing them from play, I can increase the attack points of any dinosaur on the field by 300 for each one. So, I remove three dinos from play in order to increase the attack points of my Super Conductor Tyranno by 900 (ATK/4200)! But first things first, I activate my Tyranno's special ability. All I have to do is sacrifice Soul Raptor and you take 1000 points of damage.

Crump (angry): What? It can be!

With currents of electricity running through its body, Super Conductor Tyranno sends an electric blast towards Crump, reducing his life points and forcing him to feel pain.

Tyranno = LP 300

Crump = LP 700

Jaden: That's great, but since Tyranno just used his special ability, he can't attack this turn.

Tyranno: Finally, I activate a spell card known as Quick Attack. Thanks to this card, my Tyranno can attack right now even if I used his ability.

Syrus (exited): He did it this time! If that attack goes through, then Hassleberry wins.

Tyranno: It's over. Super Conductor Tyranno, attack!

As Super Conductor Tyranno charges a current of electricity, several crystal mirrors made of ice begin to emerge from the sea, forming a protective wall around Crump. The electric attack hits the wall directly and destroys it with one blast. Through the shattered ice, Crump's Neo-Daedalus changes a water beam and prepares for the counterattack.

Crump: Hah! My calculations were absolutely flawless! Activate trap card, Mirror Wall!

Tyranno (scared): What just happened?

Crump: Mirror Wall protects my monster by reducing your monster's attack points in half (ATK/2100)! Prepare to spend the rest of your days trapped in a virtual prison! Ocean Dragon Lord, destroy him!

Neo-Daedalus shoots a powerful water blast which is intercepted by an electric blast from Super Conductor Tyranno. The flash from the impact forces everyone to cover their eyes. While his dinosaur is being destroyed, Tyranno looks at the two remaining cards in his hand, deciding whether to use them or not. Jaden barely notices this through the flashing light.

Tyranno: I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

Jaden (loud): What are you doing?

Tyranno (defeated): I play the spell card, Trap Booster, which lets me play one trap card from my hand. Now, from my hand, I activate Jurassic Impact.

As the card is inserted into his Duel Disk, a meteor shower suddenly begins to fall on the battlefield. With massive explosions and with everyone trying to look for cover, both monsters on the field are destroyed. After the smoke dissipates, nothing is left on the field aside from both duelists facing each other.

Tyranno: Jurassic Impact destroys every monster on the field. After that, we each take 1000 points of damage for each of our monsters that were destroyed.

Tyranno = LP 0

Crump = LP 0

While Tyranno struggles to remain standing due to the strain of the duel, Jaden and Syrus quickly run towards him. Each puts one of Tyranno's arms around their shoulders to prevent him from falling.

Tyranno (exhausted): I guess this duel was tougher than I thought.

Jaden: Just relax, buddy. You did great. You're safe now.

Crump: I'm going to have to disagree. Don't you remember the rules of our game, Mr. Hassleberry?

Tyranno (to Crump): What are you talking about? It's a tie. No one won.

Crump: Your life points dropped to 0, which means that you lost. So did I, but the difference is that I have no body to give up. Your body belongs to me now.

Crump laughs maniacally as his body disintegrates into thousands of pixels. Much to his friends' dismay, Tyranno begins to disappear as well. Tyranno closes his eyes as his body begins to disintegrate.

Syrus: Hassleberry, no! What's happening?

Tyranno (defeated): I'm sorry. I was hoping I'd be able to help you save the others. Private Jaden, it's up to you now…

He can say no more. Tyranno's body explodes into many pixels, leaving nothing of his former self but his Duel Disk. Jaden and Syrus stare at the place where his former deck now lies.

Jaden (screaming): HASSLEBERRY!

Back in Duel Academy, Tyranno suddenly gasps and wakes up. Mokuba and Miss Fontaine seem shocked and move a few steps away.

Fontaine (relieved): Hassleberry! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?

Tyranno gets up slowly without looking at anyone. Smiling to himself, he examines every part of his body with both hands which seems to make him very pleased.

Tyranno: How am I feeling? I haven't felt this good in 10 years.

CARD OF THE DAY:

Super Conductor Tyranno

Light, Level 8

[Dinosaur/Effect]

Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This monster cannot declare an attack if you used this effect this turn.

ATK/3300 DEF/1400


	8. Volcanic Activity

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 8: Volcanic Activity

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Duel Academy can be seen in the distance. Within the walls of this institution, all computers systems are inoperable and students have been asked to remain in their dorms and to refrain from any dueling. Four students have been unconscious in the infirmary until one of them, Tyranno Hassleberry, suddenly wakes up. He rises from his bed and takes out his Duel Disk. Miss Fontaine and Mokuba quickly run towards Tyranno, surprised to see him up and awake.

INFIRMARY, DUEL ACADEMY

Fontaine (concerned): Thank goodness you woke up! Are you feeling okay?

Tyranno: What do you mean?

Fontaine: You've been unconscious for hours. We were really worried.

Tyranno: Well, I've never felt better in my life.

Tyranno turns to her side, noticing Mokuba standing next to her. He suddenly realizes something.

Tyranno: Wait a minute… if it isn't Mokuba, all grown up. I could recognize you from a mile away.

Mokuba: I don't remember ever seeing you before in my life, though you do seem familiar.

Tyranno: Never mind what I said. It's nothing.

Mokuba: Anyway, what can you tell us about your condition?

Tyrano: Nothing. My mind is completely blank. Now, if you'll excuse me…

Before finishing his sentence, Tyranno has already begun to walk away, throwing his Duel Disk to the ground and breaking it to pieces.

Fontaine (surprised): Wait… where are you going?

Tyranno: My apologies, but I have business to attend to.

Mokuba (confused): Business?

While still confused, Mokuba sees the shattered Duel disk on the floor, kneels down, and picks it up.

Mokuba: You're lying. What aren't you telling us?

After hearing this, Tyrano suddenly stops right before entering the hallway.

Tyranno: I'm sorry. What was that?

Mokuba: While you were unconscious, I was working on the Duel Disk you were wearing. Even though it looked like you were asleep, the electroencephalogram (EEG) showed Beta waves present in your brain as if you were fully awake.

Tyranno: Am I supposed to understand what you're saying?

Fontaine: But how? Beta waves are only present in the brain when a person is fully awake and aware of its surroundings.

Mokuba: Exactly, so let me put it in simpler terms. Your body was unconscious, but for some reason your mind wasn't. Which means you must be able to remember something.

Tyranno: Either way, I don't remember anything. I swear.

Mokuba: I don't care. You're not going anywhere until we run some tests on you. Whatever the reason is for your waking up might help us to get the others back.

Tyranno (upset): Fine. How long is that going to take?

Mokuba: Why? Are you in a hurry?

Tyranno (thinking): "As a matter of fact I am. According to my calculations, it has been 13.4 minutes already since I escaped from the Virtual World. If I don't stop Noah soon then all of this will be in vain. "

Fontaine: He does seems perfectly healthy. That's what matters most, right?

Mokuba (to Fontaine): I guess you're right. We better take care of the others. I'll work on the other Duel Disks while you run some tests on Mr. Hassleberry.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary is slammed wide open. A male student wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform is carrying another female student in his arms. He seems very worried.

Atticus: Please, I need some help! My sister…

Mokuba and Miss Fontaine examine the immobile body of Alexis in his arms, noticing an operational Duel Disk in her left arm.

Atticus: She just won't wake up. All she did what put on her Duel Disk, and then… Please, Miss Fontaine!

Mokuba: Calm down, kid. Put her in one of the beds.

Everyone steps aside and Atticus quickly moves Alexis to the bed where Tyranno used to be. He gently puts her on the bed, while Miss Fontaine grabs a blood pressure cuff and begins wrapping it around her upper arm.

CAVE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Far in another world, Alexis continues to walk through a field of rocks under a red sky. She has been waking for a while, but it doesn't seem to be taking her anywhere. She is still able to hear the voice of her brother in the far distance.

Atticus (in an echo): Don't worry, Alexis. I'm here for you.

Alexis (loud): Would you stop that and tell me where you are already? You're freaking me out.

Atticus: (in and echo): Miss Fontaine will take care of you. You're going to be okay.

Alexis: Miss Fontaine? The school nurse? What does she have to do with…?

Just as Alexis is about to give in, she notices a bright red light coming from the ground a few feet away. She runs towards it, only to be forced to suddenly stop before reaching it. She sees currents of lava many feet wide separating her from the other side making unable to cross through. Far on the other side she sees an opening in one of the walls, leading her to the sunlight and out of the place where she is in.

Alexis: So I'm in a cave, which means that's got to be the exit. How am I going to get there?

Voice: I'm glad you asked.

Alexis follows the origin of the voice which seems to be coming from above. Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit and sporting brown hair and a beard appears descending slowly from the ceiling of the cave. He lands on the other side of the lava current, right in front of Alexis.

Man: I was wondering when my opponent would show up. Too bad it ended up being you.

Alexis (upset): What is your problem? Who are you supposed to be?

Man: You can call me Lector, also known as former General Assistant Manager and right hand man of the former President of Kaiba Corp. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis: Wait… how do you know my name?

Lector: I know everything about you, from your excellent grades to your close relationship with your brother Atticus. Too bad he couldn't join us.

Alexis: Well, are you going to help me out or should I just move you out of the way?

Lector: I have a better idea in mind. How about you help me out by surrendering your body to me? Once I defeat you in a duel I get to escape to the Real World in your body, but if you win you're free to go. How about that?

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Back in the Virtual World, Jaden and Syrus have been laying on the sand for what seems like hours. While contemplating the ocean, they discuss about the fate of their friend, Tyranno Hassleberry. There seems to be no trace of him or Crump of the Big Five anywhere on the beach.

Syrus (sighing): What do you think happened to him?

Jaden: I don't know. Maybe we should try looking for him.

Syrus: How? For all we know, Crump already escaped to the Real World. We barely know where we are or how to get out of here.

Voice: Perhaps I can help.

They both turn around as soon as they hear the voice coming from behind them. Noah is standing a few feet away with both hands in his pockets. Jaden and Syrus get up and decide to confront Noah once again.

Syrus: What do you want this time?

Noah: I was hoping your friend would win his duel with Crump. It seems I was wrong about you.

Jaden (upset): What is that supposed to mean? Our friend is gone for good and all you have to say is that you're disappointed?

Noah: I am truly sorry for everything that has happened but I had no choice.

Syrus: Time's up, pal. Tell us what this is all about.

Noah: Very well. I think it's fair that you know everything.

CAVE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Alexis: I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you mind explaining things to me?

Lector: Fair enough. Listen closely to what I'm about to tell you.

Alexis: Hey, I'm all ears. Start talking.

Lector: Fine. About ten years ago, my associates and I were part of an organization known as the Big Five, working for Kaiba Corp and under the command of its former president, Gozaburo Kaiba. As the Board of Directors of one of the most prestigious companies in the world, we were in charge of every important decision to be made. That was until his adoptive son, Seto Kaiba, took over.

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Jaden: What happened then?

Noah: Seto had a little brother called Mokuba who was always by his side. By giving Seto the 2 of the company he owned, he was able to take over and Gozaburo was forced to disappear, never to be heard from again…

CAVE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Lector: Seto's leadership was not one that we were comfortable with, so we decided to take over Kaiba Corp for ourselves. For this purpose, we created the Virtual World you see all around you.

Alexis: You mean none of this is real?

Lector: Only your mind has been uploaded to the system. Your body is in an unconscious state somewhere in the Real World, waiting for me to take over it.

Alexis: What happened to your real bodies?

Lector: Last time we met with Seto Kaiba, we created the Virtual World to keep him out of our way, but his brother Mokuba and his friends intervened and we were forced to upload our minds as well to take care of them. Unfortunately, everything went wrong. Seto escaped and we ended up imprisoned in this Virtual World for eternity, or so we thought.

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Noah: Years later, the Big Five returned and tried to take over Kaiba Corp by trapping Seto and his friends in this Virtual World once again, but they failed. Now, the only chance they have of ever returning to the Real World is to take possession of the bodies of others.

Syrus: But why us? We have nothing to do with any of this.

Noah: The fact that you are students at the same institution created by their greatest rival is more than enough reason for them to go after you. Not only that, but the five of you are considered to be the top ranked duelists at Duel Academy.

Jaden: Hold on… What do you mean the five of us?

CAVE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Alexis: Is there anyone else here?

Lector: We needed five bodies, one for each of us, which means that we needed five students for our plan to work. Some of your friends are being ambushed by the other members of the Big Five as we speak.

Alexis (worried): That means Jaden is also here…

Lector: … as well as the GX Tournament Champion, Chazz Princeton, and two of the duelists who won the highest amount of GX medals, Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry.

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Jaden: You're kidding! Alexis and Chazz are here too?

Syrus: Where are they? Are they dueling?

Noah: Not yet, but it's just a matter of time. You have to find them before that happens.

Syrus: But Alexis… she's pretty good, right? She can win against any of the members of the Big Five.

Jaden: Sure. She's an Obelisk Blue after all. She can defeat pretty much anyone.

Noah (disappointed): Hmm, I doubt it. You're not the good duelists I thought you were. For the looks of things, I'd say she doesn't stand a chance.

CAVE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Alexis: Why are you telling me all this?

Lector: I figured since you have no way of escaping I might as well just let you in on what your friends are up to… should you happen o see them again, but I wouldn't count on it.

Alexis: Still, for someone who was supposedly the President of Kaiba Corp's right hand man that was a pretty dumb move.

Lector: Don't play smart with me thinking you have it all figured out. There are many other things you do not know as of yet. But enough talk. I think it's time we begin our little game.

Alexis: But wait, I still have questions… how do I get out of here?

Lector: I'm afraid it's too late now. After all, I have business to take care of and I have no time to waste. Well, are you ready to duel?

Alexis: I still don't know what you're really after, but I am not going to let you get away with it. Let's get this over with.

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Syrus: Well, you're wrong. Alexis is one of the strongest duelists I've met. I know she can win.

Noah: Would you be willing to bet her life on it? Or better yet, her freedom?

Jaden: He's right. We can't take any chances.

Syrus: Well, then. Let's go find her.

Noah: Then it's decided.

Noah makes a hand gesture and a wooden door appears behind Jaden and Syrus. They both turn around and look at it in shock.

Noah: Enter that door. The passageway you will see will take you to where your friend is. It is a long way to get there regardless, so I suggest you hurry up.

Syrus: Wait… what about Hassleberry?

Noah: What about him? He lost his duel, didn't he?

Syrus: Technically, sort of… but that's beside the point. Where is he now? Is he okay?

Noah: He's still alive, if that's what you mean. His mind that was linked to the Virtual World was converted into data. On the other hand, Crump's data was transferred to his body. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to bring him back for the time being.

Jaden: Well, how do we get him back?

Noah: The only way to accomplish this is find Crump and somehow return him to the Virtual World. Since the body originally belongs to your friend, Crump will be separated from it and you will have a chance to upload your friend's mind back into his physical body.

Syrus: Great. How are we supposed to get him back to the Virtual World? Since we're trapped here and all…

Jaden: There is only one thing left to do: find the others and get out of here.

Syrus: How do we do that? Noah?

Syrus turns to Noah and looks at him with a threatening gesture. Trying to intimidate him into doing what he asks, Syrus looks very confident in himself for once. However, Noah does not look intimidated in the least, which causes Syrus to worry a little.

Noah: Not yet, I'm afraid. And don't you look at me like that.

Jaden: Come on! You said it yourself. Why can't you get us out of here?

Noah: I never said I couldn't. Of course I can, but I won't.

Syrus: Well, why not?

Noah: Because regardless of how useless you have proven yourselves to be for my objective, I still need you to take care of the Big Five for me.

INFIRMARY, DUEL ACADEMY

Atticus paces around impatiently just as Miss Fontaine finishes with the physical examination on his sister Alexis. She turns around and delivers the news to Atticus and Mokuba.

Fontaine: She seems to be in the same condition as the others.

Atticus: Please, tell me what is going on. Is my sister gonna be okay?

Fontaine: I wish I could tell. None of them have been able to wake up aside from Mr. Hassleberry.

Mokuba: Speaking of which…

Just as he begins to turn around, Mokuba finds himself grasping for air as he is grabbed by the neck by a powerful grip and pushed backwards, throwing him to the floor. As he tries to recover from the fall, Mokuba manages to see Tyranno as he quickly runs out of the infirmary.

Atticus (loud): Wait… stop!

Just as Atticus begins chasing after him, he feels a hand grabbing him by the wrist and preventing him from going further. He turns around only to see Mokuba holding on to him.

Mokuba: Wait… I'll go after him. You stay here and help Miss Fontaine with your sister.

Fontaine (scared): What? But what about the students?

Mokuba: I'm sorry but I have no idea what he is up to. I need to find him and stop him before something terrible happen. I can't risk the safety of a student by letting you go after him, Atticus.

Still out of air and trying to remain conscious, Mokuba gets up on his feet with the help of Atticus and begins pursuing his attacker. Already out of the infirmary, he sees Tyranno a few yards away turning around a corner.

Mokuba (thinking): "Who are you? What do you want? And most importantly, where have I seen you before?"

SHORE, VIRTUAL WORLD

Jaden (defeated): Fine, you win. What do you wants us to do?

Noah: As might already know, there is two members of the Big Five which you haven't encountered, and then there's Crump. So, let's make a deal: you find your friends and make sure the Big Five are all taken care of, and in exchange I will give you your bodies back. What do you say?

Syrus: That doesn't sound too fair.

Noah: Well, no one is asking you. How about it? Deal?

Jaden nods in approval and extends his hand towards Noah. Noah extends his own and both shake hands.

Jaden: Deal, though you're giving much of a choice.

Syrus: I still don't think we can trust him, Jaden.

Jaden: Hey, what other choice do we have?

Noah: Excellent, now about your friend…

Jaden: You mean Hassleberry. Is there really nothing you can do?

Noah: Hmm… I can upload part of his mind data into the deck that he left behind. That way he will always be present with you, at least in spirit.

He sees the Duel Disk Tyranno left behind after his duel and walks towards it. Noah then grabs the deck within it with one hand and presses his other hand on top of it. The deck glows with a bright yellow light for a few seconds after which it returns back to normal. Noah walks over to where Jaden and Syrus are and hand over the deck to Syrus.

Noah: There. At least you know where he is. How you manage to move his mind from his deck to his real body? That I leave up to you.

Jaden: Okay, let's do this. Come on, Syrus.

Jaden nods in approval and walks towards the wooden door that materialized earlier. He opens the door and sees a long passageway with black tiles on floor, ceiling, and walls that seems endless. Syrus still holds Tyranno's deck in his hand, contemplating the first card on top, Soul Raptor, the one monster that nearly won the duel for him. Syrus then puts the deck in his pocket and runs towards the door, only to see Jaden disappear as he enters the passageway. Before going in, he stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Noah face to face.

Noah (impatient): What is it?

Syrus: Listen… I know you're only doing this for your own personal reasons, but thanks anyway for all your help.

Noah: Just go.

Syrus stops for a few seconds. After gathering enough courage, he turns around and fearlessly jumps into the passageway, disappearing as well. The wooden door closes behind him and with a flick of his fingers, Noah disintegrates it. He then turns around and reminisces of his first encounter with Syrus.

Noah (to himself): You shouldn't thank me. Not after you see what I have in store for you.

After saying this, he dematerializes the same way he did before, his purpose unknown.

CARD OF THE DAY:

Soul Raptor

Dark, Level 4

[Dinosaur/Effect

You can remove from play up to 3 Monster Cards in your Graveyard to increase the ATK of a Dinosaur-Type monster on your side of the field by 300 points for each card removed from play, until the end of your turn. This effect can only be used once during your turn.

ATK/1200 DEF/700


	9. Forged By Fire, Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 9: Forged by Fire, Part 1

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Deep within the Virtual World, Alexis stands in a dark cave and in front of another member of the Big Five, Lector. A wide current of boiling lava separates them from each other. The exit to the cave lies past the lava and behind Lector.

Lector: Now that you know all the rules, Miss Rhodes, we will proceed with each picking our own deck straight from the card database… And don't forget to pick your Deckmaster before we begin.

Each begins choosing their deck from a column of cards that appears before them, touching them as soon as they see the ones they need. Once they are finished, a Duel Disk appears on their left arm and the deck materializes inside of it. Alexis looks through her deck and pick one of her monsters right away.

Alexis: I know exactly who I want. Cyber Tutu will be my Deckmaster.

Suddenly, a girl in a pink ballerina outfit materializes next to Alexis. She then puts her deck back in her Duel Disk and raises it, ready to duel.

Lector: As for me, I will choose this… Come forth, Dark Ruler!

A very tall creature with green skin and wearing a heavy purple robe appears next to Lector. A cup can be seen in its left hand while a terrifying human face is embedded in its chest. A skull-shaped armor protects its shoulders and chest.

Lector: The duel is all set. Prepare to relinquish your body to me.

Alexis/Lector: Let's duel!

Alexis LP 4000

Lector LP 4000

Alexis: Ladies first (Draws). I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode (ATK/800). Next, I activate a spell card, Angel Wing, and equip it to Cyber Gymnast.

While a set of wings appears on Cyber Gymnast's back, Alexis thinks about her next move while looking at Cyber Tutu face to face, who nods in approval. Alexis nods as well.

Alexis: That ends my turn. Let's see what you've got.

Lector: You'll regret those words (Draws). Very well, I summon my Molten Zombie in attack mode (ATK/1600). What a big mistake to leave your monster unprotected like that and with such low attack points.

Alexis: If you think so, why don't you attack and find out?

Lector: Wouldn't want to leave a lady waiting. Molten Zombie, attack her Cyber Gymnast!

Alexis: Big mistake! Activate Cyber Tutu's special ability!

While completely covered in flames, the creature immediately rams towards Cyber Gymnast. The ballerina suddenly jumps to avoid the attack, as Molten Zombie moves past her and attacks Alexis directly. The flaming fist pushes her backwards, while surprisingly, she is able to feel the pain of the burning flames. Alexis manages to recover and get back on her feet.

Alexis LP 2400

Lector LP 4000

Lector: What did you just do?

Alexis (painfully): Cyber Tutu's special ability lets me protect Cyber Gymnast by changing the attack of your monster into a direct attack to my life points. In exchange, my ballerina remains unharmed, but that's not all… Cyber Gymnast, counterattack!

Immediately, Cyber Gymnast runs towards Lector, bypassing his Molten Zombie. She jumps in the air, and, with an elegant pirouette, she kicks Lector in the chest who is pushed backwards by the impact. He grabs his chest in pain, but quickly recovers his composure.

Alexis LP 2400

Lector LP 3200

Alexis: Now for Angel Wing's effect, whenever a monster equipped with it deals damage to your life points, you lose an extra 300 points.

Alexis LP 2400

Lector LP 2900

Alexis: How's that for a strategy?

Lector: I have to admit, that was very impressive. You planned this from the beginning, didn't you? Let me guess… so that on your next turn, you could destroy my monster and take away more of my life points giving you the upper hand.

Alexis: I guess you know me better than I thought.

Lector: There are still many things I don't know about you. For example, why are you so reluctant to lose? What pushes you forward?

Alexis: I do it for myself. Being strong is the only way I can achieve my goals.

Lector: Oh yes, I've seen your grades at Duel Academy. You have one of the highest averages in the entire school.

Alexis: Not to mention I'm a great duelist too.

Lector: I'll be the judge of that. But, don't you think fighting for your own well being is a little selfish on your part?

Alexis: It's not being selfish, it's being self sufficient. It's the only way you can stand up for yourself and make a difference for those you care about, like my brother Atticus. I know he would do the same for me, which is why he's always trying to become a superstar, to be able to look after me like a big brother should.

Lector: You're delusional. All this only so that you can take care of each other? What happens when you lose and you don't get to see your brother ever again?

Alexis (serious): I'm not going to lose.

Lector: Is that so? Let me tell you something about life, something you don't learn in books. Putting your effort into helping other will only backfire in the end. The Real World is full of people who will take the first opportunity they see to take advantage of you. Take Seto Kaiba for example. All I ever did was serve him like a slave and where did that take me? Nowhere!

Alexis: Not if you trust the people that are around you.

Lector (upset): Look at me now, Miss Rhodes, trapped in a virtual nightmare that never ends. Trust me. You won't accomplish anything as long as you have others slowing you down… but I will have the opportunity to fix those mistakes and become a powerful businessman respected by many, just as soon as I escape to the Real World in your body.

Alexis: You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it to you by winning this duel thanks to the support of my friends and of my brother.

Lector: You might think you have the advantage; however, I'm afraid you're wrong. Working with the President of Kaiba Corp himself all those years ago has taught me to be prepared for the unexpected. This time is no exception.

Alexis: What are you talking about? You just took a hit and we both have almost the same amount of life points.

Lector: Not for long. Since you just allowed me to attack you directly I get to activate one spell card from my hand, Sebek's Blessing, raising my life points by the same amount of life points you just lost.

Alexis LP 2500

Lector LP 4500

Lector: I place one card face down and end my turn. As you can see, the advantage remains on my side.

Alexis: For now, but this duel just started.

Lector: You're right. This is just the beginning of the end for you. You have no idea what I have in store for you.

Back in the Real World, Alexis and the others lie unconscious at the infirmary of Duel Academy. Alexis has begun to sweat profusely as her condition worsens. Miss Fontaine tries to maintain her body temperature from going out of control by wiping her forehead with wet pieces of cloth soaked in cold water, while Atticus waits by her side, holding Alexis' hand.

Atticus (worried): What's going on with her? Why does she have a fever all of a sudden?

Fontaine: I don't know. This situation is really getting out of control. I just hope Mr. Kaiba comes back before it's too late.

Atticus: Don't talk like that, Miss Fontaine. You have to remain calm for my sister's sake.

Fontaine (nervous): But we're running out of ideas. The students are in real danger and we have no way to find out why.

Suddenly Atticus comes to the same realization and begins to feel real fear for the safety of his sister. His face sinks in frustration as he turns his back to the school nurse.

Fontaine: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I know this must be hard for you.

Atticus: I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Fontaine: Sometimes talking about these things can make you feel better. Talk to me…

Atticus (angry): It's just that… Ever since we were kids we've always had each other. For the first time in my life I feel terrified and frustrated now that my sister is in grave danger and I can do absolutely nothing to help her.

Fontaine: Don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will find a way to put things back to normal.

Atticus: In time? Alexis can't wait that long.

Fontaine: We really don't have any other options right now.

Atticus: Or maybe we do.

Atticus approaches her sister, getting down on his knees and grabbing her hand with his own while deciding what to do next. In the meantime, Alexis and Lector of the Big Five face off in a duel. It's Alexis's turn, but she doesn't seem to be making any moves.

Lector (impatient): Is there a problem, Miss Rhodes? I would appreciate if you hurried up so that I can win this duel and get out of here as soon as possible.

Alexis: We'll see about that (Draws).

Lector (thinking): "Oh yes, we will. If you only knew what my Deckmaster can do, you wouldn't be so confident."

Alexis: All I have to do is destroy that Molten Zombie of yours and I'll be able to attack you directly. It's my turn and I start by activating my Cyber Gymnast's special ability. All I have to do is send one card from my hand to the graveyard and your monster is destroyed.

Alexis takes one card from her hand and puts her in the graveyard, but surprisingly nothing happens. As she waits for Molten Zombie to be destroyed, she is suddenly startled by Lector who makes a loud interruption.

Lector: Not so fast! I'm sorry to have to crush that strong spirit of yours but I'm afraid I have to step in.

Alexis (confused): What do you mean? Why is your monster still on the field?

Lector: Foolish girl. Don't you remember I also have a Deckmaster of my own? Dark Ruler stands by my side, allowing me to negate any monster's effect as soon as it activates as long as I pay 1000 of my life points.

Alexis LP 2500

Lector LP 3500

With a flick of his fingers, Lector commands his Deckmaster to activate its effect. Dark Ruler uses both hands to shoot an energy blast at Alexis' monster. The blast destroys Cyber Gymnast, causing a big explosion and forcing Alexis to cover her eyes.

Alexis: No! What just happened?

Lector: By the way, I forgot to mention that your monster is also destroyed instantly, so if I were you, I'd be careful about summoning those Ritual monsters of yours.

Alexis (worried): What? Any monster with a special effect gets destroyed?

Lector: You are correct. And without their special effects, your monsters are absolutely no threat to me.

Alexis (upset): This isn't fair.

Lector: And that is why you will lose.

Alexis: I wouldn't be so sure and my turn is not over yet. Thanks to the special effect of Angel Wing, once it's destroyed, I get to draw one card (Draws). And then, I activate the spell card, Polymerization.

Lector (surprised): You what?

Alexis: I'll use it to fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand to form Cyber Blader (ATK/2100)! Now, Cyber Blader, attack his Molten Zombie!

With another pirouette, Cyber Blader approaches Molten Zombie while skating through the surface of the lava and destroys it, reducing Lector's life points. He reacts with a grin on his face.

Alexis LP 2500

Lector LP 3000

Lector (smiling): Why, thanks for making things easier for me, Miss Rhodes. Activate face down card, Backfire! As long as this trap remains on the field, you will take 500 points of damage each time one of my Fire monsters is destroyed.

Surprised, Alexis observes as a fire blast emerges from the trap card on Lector's side of the field and hits her with full force. She is once again feeling the pain of the fire on her skin.

Alexis LP 2000

Lector LP 3000

Alexis (painfully): I… place one card face down… and give you a shot.

Lector: Excellent (Draws). I summon Flame Ruler to the field (ATK/1500). His special ability allows me to offer him as a double tribute for a high level Fire attribute monster, and how appropriate. In my hand I have just the card I need to destroy your Cyber Blader for good.

Alexis: Too bad you can't normal summon more than one monster each turn.

Lector: I can if I play this, Quick Summon! This spell card allows me to summon another monster from my hand, so I sacrifice Flame Ruler in order to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK/2700)!

From the ashes of Flame Ruler, a new beast with the lower body of a horse and upper body of a lion appears completely covered in flames. The flames emanating from the creature are strong enough to raise the temperature of the entire field. Alexis is forced to wipe the sweat out of her forehead due to the unbearable heat surrounding the place.

Lector: Don't pass out on me. I'm not done with you yet. By removing one fire monster from my graveyard out of play, I am allowed to destroy one card on your side of the field. So, I remove from play the Flame Ruler I just sacrificed which allows me to destroy your Cyber Blader right on the spot.

A powerful fire blast is once again propelled in Alexis' direction, destroying her Cyber Blader.

Alexis (loud): Cyber Blader! No!

Lector: Now, Infernal Flame Emperor, finish her off!

Alexis: I don't think so because I have a trap, Threatening Roar! For this turn, you can't attack so my life points are safe.

Lector: For the time being perhaps, but you're only delaying the inevitable. From my hand I play Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands (Draws 6 cards).

Alexis: I don't get it (Draws 5 cards). Why would you help me out?

Lector: Since your Ritual monsters are useless to you anyway, you are welcome to summon whatever you like. I end my turn by activating a spell card known as Dark Room of Nightmare. You're finished.

Meanwhile, back in the Virtual World, Jaden and Cyrus run across a long and narrow passageway. Their surroundings are completely clouded in darkness. Suddenly, Syrus runs out of breath and grabs Jaden by his jacket, forcing them both to stop in their tracks.

Jaden: What's wrong, Sy? Are you feeling alright?

Syrus (agitated): Wait up, Jaden… You're going too fast!

Jaden: We don't have time to lose, Syrus. While we stop and take a breath, Alexis and Chazz could be in a lot of trouble.

Syrus: Still, we're not going to do anyone any good if we get there all exhausted. Besides, we don't even know where we're going to end up.

Jaden: Listen, I know you don't trust Noah but this is the only choice we have.

Syrus: How do we know he's telling us the truth?

Jaden: We don't, but there is one thing you can be sure of. He wants us to find our friends and stop the Big Five. I don't know why, but I'm sure he will help us get to that point.

Syrus (scared): That's what I'm worried about. Look what happened to Hassleberry. Plus we could've lost our bodies too, just like he did. What if the Big Five are too much for us to handle?

Jaden: Maybe you're right, but that's a chance we're going to have to take for the sake of our friends. Come on, Sy! They need our help.

Reluctantly, Syrus nods and begins to run along with Jaden, heading towards their next destination. Back in the lava cave, the duel continues.

Alexis: It's my move (Draws), and thanks to the cards I drew last turn, I have just what I need to take that Emperor down. I activate the spell card, Machine Angel Ritual! It lets me send my Cyber Angel Benten to the graveyard, so that I can summon this from my hand, Cyber Angel Idaten (ATK/1600)!

Lector (smiling): What a foolish mistake. Need I remind you that your Cyber Angel will be automatically destroyed thanks to my Deckmaster's special ability?

Alexis: You're right, but that would only happen if I were to activate her special ability, allowing me to bring back one spell card from the graveyard back to my hand. Unfortunately for you, I'm not activating her effect, so she's safe.

Lector: What good is she to you then? Or are you so desperate that you didn't realize your monster is weaker than mine?

Alexis: Not when I equip her with this spell card, Ritual Weapon. It raises the attack of any Ritual monster on the field by 1500 points, and I choose Cyber Angel Idaten (ATK/3100). Now destroy his Emperor!

With a new crossbow weapon attached to her left arm, Cyber Angel Idaten jumps in the air and destroys Infernal Flame Emperor with a single kick. The attack goes past the destroyed monster and hits Lector on his left arm, pushing him to one side.

Alexis LP 2000

Lector LP 2600

Lector: Every time you destroy one of my monsters you receive 500 points of damage thanks to my backfire trap card. In addition to that, Dark Room of Nightmare deals an extra 300 points of damage each time Backfire activates, for a grand total of 800 points!

Once again, a fire blast emerges from Backfire and hits Alexis head on, forcing her to hold herself in pain.

Alexis LP 1300

Lector LP 2600

Alexis (Painfully): It… doesn't matter. Right now, I have the strongest monster in play.

Lector: You underestimate me, my dear (Draws). I activate Aetonix Flame. This spell card destroys all monsters on the field that aren't of the Fire attribute. Say goodbye to your girl.

Cyber Angel Idaten is surrounded in flames and incinerated until nothing but ashes are left of her. On Lector's side of the field, a flame creature emerges from the ground.

Lector: It also lets me bring back one Fire monster, such as my Molten Zombie (ATK/1600) and when he is summoned from the graveyard, I am allowed to draw one card (Draws). Next, I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode (ATK/1500).

Alexis: That's more than enough to reduce my life points to 0.

Lector: Yes, but fortunately for you, thanks to the effect of Aetonix Flame I can't attack this turn. I place one card face down and by ending my turn, the special ability of my Dragon activates dealing 500 points of damage to you. Added to that, 300 more points of damage from Dark Room of Nightmare…

Another fire blast emerges from Lector's trap card and explodes as it hits Alexis. She falls to her knees after the impact, unable to remain standing.

Alexis LP 500

Lector LP 2600

Lector: One more turn and it's all over. Your body will belong to me.

Back in the Real World, Atticus has begun to reassemble the pieces of the Duel Disk Tyranno smashed earlier. Miss Fontaine has begun to act very anxious.

Fontaine: Please don't do this. Let's wait for Mr. Kaiba and see what he says.

Atticus: We don't have time. Lexy needs me.

Atticus has finally put the Duel Disk together and begins to insert his left arm. He then grabs a cable from Mokuba's briefcase and connects Alexis's Duel Disk with his own.

Atticus: I heard what Mr. Kaiba said about Hassleberry being conscious while he was asleep. If I connect my Duel Disk with hers, I might be able to find where her mind is.

Fontaine: You don't even know if this is going to work.

Atticus: I'll take my chances.

Without hesitation, Atticus turns on his Duel Disk. A current of electricity emerges from the Duel Disk shocking him into unconsciousness. His inert body falls to the floor next to Alexis, while Miss Fontaine quickly runs to his side to check up on his condition.

Fontaine (loud): ATTICUS! Wake up! Someone help… Please! Anyone…

In the Virtual World, Alexis remains on her knees, trying to fight the burning pain cursing through her body. She fights it and slowly begins to stand up.

Alexis (painfully): This duel… is… not… over yet.

Lector: Give it a rest. Why do you continue on with this nonsense? Surrender your body to me and I promise I will make this quick. Can't you see that you're all alone?

Alexis (thinking): "Perhaps he's right. After all, what else is there to fight for? I have never felt this much pain. With no one else to support me, wouldn't it be easier to just let go?"

Suddenly, a bright light emanates from the ceiling and impacts on the surface of the cave a few feet away. The small explosion sends many rock particles flying in different directions, which startles Lector.

Lector (upset): What is going on?

The shadow of a man with long brown hair and wearing a long blue coat slowly emerges from the light. Alexis does her best effort to look in the same direction, recognizing the individual standing in front of her immediately.

Alexis: It can't be… Atticus?

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Cyber Blader

Earth, Level 6

[Machine/Fusion/Effect

"Etoile Cyber" "Blade Skater"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done by the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards.

ATK/2100 DEF/800


	10. Forged By Fire, Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 10: Forged by Fire, Part 2

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Alexis and Lector of the Big Five face off in a duel, separated by a current of boiling lava. Out of the corners of the cave where they currently are, a young man slowly begins walking towards them. Alexis recognizes him immediately and begins running towards her brother, but is interrupted by Lector.

Lector (out loud): Hold it right there! Move one step away from the dueling field and I will consider that a forfeit. You will automatically lose the duel.

Alexis: But Atticus needs me.

Lector: You are in quite a predicament yourself, in case you forgot. Besides, there is nothing your brother can do to get you out of this.

Atticus, who has just started to notice all the things around him, begins moving towards them. He then sees Alexis, who seems to have scorch marks all over her skin and clothes, and reacts with excitement.

Atticus (confused): Alexis! What is going on here?

Lector: Welcome to the Virtual World, Mr. Rhodes. It wasn't in our interest for you to be here, but all the same… you are welcome to stay and watch your sister's final duel.

Alexis: Don't worry, Atticus. Just stand back and leave this duel to me. It's my turn, Lector.

Atticus looks at both duelists, then at the dueling field. Lector has a Backfire trap card and a Dark Room of Nightmare spell card active on the field, with two Fire monsters, Molten Zombie (ATK/1600) and Solar Flare Dragon (ATK/1500) in front of him. Behind Lector stands the imposing figure of his Deckmaster, Dark Ruler. Alexis has nothing on her side of the field other than Cyber Tutu, her Deckmaster, standing next to her.

Alexis = LP 400

Lector = LP 2600

Atticus: But… how? He can just wipe you out with no monsters on the field to protect you. And even if he doesn't attack, once his Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates at the end of his next turn, you will lose 500 life points and that is all you have left.

Alexis: Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing.

Atticus (upset): You're delirious if you think I'm just going to stand aside and let you duel on your own.

Alexis (annoyed): I'm fine, really. Don't distract me.

Atticus: How can you act so selfish at a time like this? I'm offering you my help.

Lector (angry): ENOUGH! You'll have all the time in the world to argue as soon as I win this duel. I'm so close to winning your sister's body and finally being able to escape to the Real World. Now stand aside, Mr. Rhodes, if you please…

Atticus: You what? I don't think so. I have a proposition for you, Lector. What do you say you let my sister go and duel me instead?

Alexis (to Atticus): What do you think you're doing? I told you to stand back.

Lector: Why would I accept such an offer when I have already won? The answer is no.

Atticus (nervous): Okay… Well, how about this? Let me join the duel and form a tag team with my sister. If we win, we go free. If you win, you get both of our bodies. After all, I doubt you would want to spend the rest of your days in a girl's body.

Lector: Don't mock me, Mr. Rhodes! However, you do make a good point. After all, taking your body would be a much better reward than taking your sister's…

Alexis: Atticus, no! I don't want you to get involved in this.

Lector: Very well, I accept. I will duel both of you at the same time in a tag duel. However, we will continue the duel as it is right now.

Atticus (nodding): It's a deal.

Atticus quickly positions himself a few feet away from Alexis so that they are standing side by side. A Duel Disk suddenly materializes on his left arm.

Alexis: I told you I can handle this on my own. Why are you so stubborn?

Atticus: Would you relax? I'm trying to help you win this.

Alexis: But I we lose, Lector gets to keep both of our bodies. Did you think of that?

Atticus: Hey! What happened to "never give up"? Don't worry. Whatever happens next, we'll get through this together, I promise.

Alexis (sighing): That's what I'm worried about…

Lector (to Alexis): It seems that the rules of our duel have changed. Listen up… Your brother will join you as a team and each of you will get their respective turn. However, your life points will remain as they are, while your brother and I will be given an additional 4000 life points.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 400

Lector = LP 6600

Atticus: It's alright. No problem at all.

Alexis: You have no idea what this means. Now that he has more life points he can…

Lector (interrupting): That's enough talk between you two. And that reminds me… you are not allowed to discuss strategies with one another, not even my own. Do so and you will immediately lose the duel.

Lector flicks his fingers and a column of card appears in front of Atticus, startling him.

Lector: Whenever you're ready, Mr. Rhodes. Pick the cards that will form your deck. In the meantime, let me explain what the rules are here in the Virtual World.

While Atticus selects his cards, Lector explains the new rules along with the role of Deckmasters. Atticus seems to grasp the idea and after he finishes building his deck, he holds it and picks up one his cards.

Atticus: I choose Troop Dragon as my Deckmaster.

Two green skinned dragons equipped with lances appear behind Atticus as his Deckmaster. He shuffles his deck and puts it back in his Duel Disk.

Atticus: I'm ready and the first move goes to me (Draws). I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK/800).

A small red egg appears in front of Atticus. Suddenly, the egg begins to crack and a baby black dragon appears from inside.

Atticus (thinking): "Don't worry, Lexy. I'm going to protect you no matter what it takes, even if I have to give up my own body in the process."

Lector: Is that all?

Atticus: You wish. I activate his special ability. Now, all I have to do is sacrifice him in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!

Alexis (worried): Atticus, no! Wait…

Lector: Too late, I'm afraid. I activate my Deckmaster's special ability. By paying 1000 of my life points, Dark Ruler can negate the effect of your monster and destroy it. I guess we won't be seeing Red-Eyes any time soon.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 400

Lector = LP 5600

From behind Lector, Dark Ruler begins changing a laser beam, which immediately shoots towards Red-Eyes Black Chick, destroying it in a big explosion. Atticus is forced to cover his eyes from the blast.

Atticus (to Alexis): Oh… okay. So that's what you were trying to warn me about.

Alexis: Now he has enough life points to use that ability as many times as he wants.

Atticus: Don't worry, I got it covered. I play my Quick Summon spell card in order to summon another monster from my hand, such as my Masked Dragon in defense mode (DEF/1100). That's all, for now.

Lector: I'm disappointed, Mr. Rhodes. Is that really all you can do for your sister?

Atticus (to Alexis): Sorry I couldn't be of much help, Lex.

Alexis: Don't worry about it. Let's just win this. It's my turn (Draws) and I start by playing a spell card known as Monster Gate, but first I have to send my brother's Masked Dragon to the graveyard.

Atticus (surprised): Hey! That's my monster!

Alexis (to Atticus): You wanted to help, didn't you? As for Monster Gate's effect, I get to draw cards until I pick up a monster. The monster gets summoned to the field and the other cards I draw go straight to the graveyard.

As Atticus reluctantly puts Masked Dragon in his graveyard, Alexis begins to pick up the first card on the top of her deck. It is a monster and she immediately summons it to the field.

Alexis: I summon Cyber Prima in attack mode (ATK/2300)! Your Solar Flare Dragon can't be selected as an attack target as long as you have another Pyro type monster on the field, so I guess your Molten Zombie will have to take the hit. Cyber Prima, attack!

Atticus (loud): No, wait! Alexis, you'll lose the duel!

With an elegant pirouette, Cyber Prima approaches Lector's side of the field and destroys Molten Zombie with one swoop. Another explosion causes Lector to lose more life points.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 400

Lector = LP 4900

Lector (smiling): Your brother is right, you know? Thanks to my Backfire trap, now that one of my Fire monsters has been destroyed, you take 500 points of damage. Honestly, I never thought you would defeat yourself.

Alexis: Keep that thought 'cause I'm not done. I play the spell card, Soul of Pain, so I don't receive any damage and those 500 points are coming out of your life points instead.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 400

Lector = LP 4400

Alexis: I throw one card face down and activate the spell card, Mirage of Nightmare. That ends my turn.

Lector: What a waste of a move. You two are pathetic, not to mention predictable (Draws).

Alexis: Hold on. As soon as you draw, Mirage of Nightmare activates letting me draw until I'm holding 4 cards in my hand (Draws 4 cards). In addition to that I activate my face down card, Emergency Provisions. This spell card lets me destroy Mirage of Nightmare to raise my life points by 1000, so I'm safe for one more turn.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 1400

Lector = LP 4400

Lector: It doesn't make a difference. Summoning Cyber Prima was also pointless. Not only that, but you tried to leave your brother defenseless as well.

Atticus (to Alexis): He is right, you know? You could've at least warned me beforehand.

Alexis: Come on, Atticus. You know that's not true.

Lector (to Atticus): Don't you worry. She obviously wants to take you down with her and I'm willing to grant her wish. But enough talk, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (ATK/1600), but I'll get to that later. Now, Miss Rhodes, you wanted to destroy my monster? Now is your chance. Solar Flare Dragon (ATK/1500), attack Cyber Prima!

Atticus: But why? Your dragon is much weaker than Cyber Prima, unless…

At his command, Lector's dragon surrounds itself around Cyber Prima, ready to attack. However, she counterattacks and destroys it with a single kick. Lector holds himself in pain as a result.

Atticus = LP 4000

Alexis = LP 1400

Lector = LP 3700

Lector: I hope you already understand what's going on, don't you? Now that my monster has been destroyed, you'll receive 500 points of damage thanks to my Backfire trap, as well as an additional 300 points thanks to Dark Room of Nightmare. And, since this is a tag duel, you both take the hit.

This time around, two fire blasts are shot from Lector's trap card instead of one, hitting both Alexis and Atticus and reducing their life points by 800. They both hold themselves from the pain.

Atticus = LP 3200

Alexis = LP 600

Lector = LP 3700

Lector: I still have one more monster and once it is destroyed, Miss Rhodes will lose everything. Horus, attack Cyber Prima!

Alexis: I'm really sorry, Atticus, but I have to do this… I activate my Deckmaster's special ability. Thanks to Cyber Tutu, Cyber Prima can attack you directly right now. In exchange, I am allowed to change the attack of Horus into a direct attack… to Atticus.

Atticus (shocked): Say WHAT!

Cyber Prima immediately begins approaching Lector, while Horus abandons its original target to go after Atticus. He gets ready to brace himself.

Lector: Excellent, just as I expected. Now that one of my monsters has been destroyed, I can activate my face down card, Chain of the Underworld! This trap lets me bring back a monster on my opponent's side of the field. But don't get excited, the monster will have its attack reduced by 700 points. The one I choose is Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK/100).

Atticus: But why?

Lector: Simple. Now that there is another monster on the field, I can change the target of my attack to a different one. Horus, destroy Red-Eyes Black Chick!

The black flames emerge from Horus' mouth, enveloping Atticus and his monster. The feeling of scorching flames burning his skin makes him begin to understand the pain his sister has been going through. On the other side of the field, Lector receives a direct attack from Cyber Prima.

Atticus = LP 1700

Alexis = LP 600

Lector = LP 1400

Lector: I place a card face down and at the end of the turn Horus destroys a monster, I can sacrifice it in order to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (ATK/2300)! And if you think he is strong now, wait until you see his final form.

Alexis (upset): You already knew what I was going to do, so why did you attack me?

Lector: Just trying to prove my point. Do you remember when you said your brother had your back? Apparently it doesn't work the other way around.

Alexis: That's a lie!

Lector: Really? Because from where I stand, that seems like a pretty selfish decision to make. Just look at your brother… he is suffering just as much as you are right now, all because of you.

Alexis suddenly realizes what she has done and turns to her brother. He is kneeling down on the ground, holding himself in pain.

Lector: Face it, my dear. You are selfish and because of it, you will never be successful. Do you really want to make your brother suffer even more?

Alexis (sad): No, I don't. He means everything to me.

Lector: Which is why I think it's appropriate that you two just surrender your bodies to me.

Atticus (loud): Don't listen to him, sis!

Just as she is ready to quit, Alexis hears the voice of her brother. She turns to him and sees him slowly getting back up and ready to continue.

Atticus (to Alexis): It's not over yet. Don't give up!

Alexis: But what about you? I don't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I was just trying to protect both of us.

Atticus: I understand. I'm sorry for not trusting you before. Listen, since you asked me to trust you, I now ask you to trust me. We can win this.

Alexis listens to her brother's words of encouragement, giving her newfound confidence. They nod to each other and turn back to Lector, ready to duel.

Alexis: You're right. The duel is still on, Lector. Whenever you're ready, Atticus…

Lector (angry): Fine. If you want to do this the hard way, then so be it. It's just a matter of time before I win anyway. Now, Mr. Rhodes, make your move.

Atticus: If you insist, here goes (Draws). Thanks to the special ability of my Deckmaster, whenever a Dragon type monster in destroyed in battle, I can pay 700 life points to summon another one from my deck with the same name. So return, Red-Eyes Black Chick (ATK/800)!

Atticus = LP 1000

Alexis = LP 600

Lector = LP 1400

Lector: What good would that do?

Atticus: Just you wait and see. I play Tribute Doll. It's a spell card and it lets me summon a high level monster with only one sacrifice instead of two. So I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Chick in order to summon a level 7 monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK/2400)!

Lector: Go on, attack. Destroy my monster and your sister will pay the price.

Atticus: You're right, but don't worry, I have other plans. I activate the spell card, Inferno Fire Blast, dealing damage to your life points equal to Red-Eyes' attack points. You have only 1400 life points left, so it's game over for you.

Lector: Nice try. Activate trap card, Damage Polarizer! All your damage is negated and then the three of us are allowed to draw one card. I'm afraid I'm sticking around for a while longer.

Atticus grinds his teeth with frustration as he sees the fire blast being deflected by Lector's trap. The three of them draw a card each afterwards.

Atticus: That's fine, 'cause I activate the spell card I just drew, Exchange, and as the name suggests, this spell cards lets me exchange one card from my hand with that of another duelist… and I choose Alexis.

Lector, who is very surprised by Atticus' move, looks at both duelists move towards each other. Each raises their hand to let the other see his/her cards. Atticus picks first, selecting a trap and adding it to his hand, while Alexis chooses a spell and adds it to her own hand. They nod at each other in approval and move back to their respective positions afterwards.

Atticus: I finish by placing the card I just took from my sister face down on the field. Your turn, sis.

Alexis (nodding): It'll be my pleasure (Draws) and here is a surprise for you, Lector. It's time to cool things off a bit by summoning my Snow Fairy in attack mode (ATK/1100).

Atticus: Hey! I didn't know you still had that card.

Alexis: Being part of the Society of Light had its advantages. Anyway, from my hand I activate the spell card, Quick Summon, which lets me sacrifice Snow Fairy and Cyber Prima in order to summon White Night Dragon (ATK/3000). And now that I have a White Night monster out on the field, I can equip him with this, White Veil. Now, White Night Dragon, attack!

As White Night Dragon is surrounded by the shining light of White Veil, its wings begin to flap producing a strong wind that blows away Backfire and Dark Room of Nightmare from the field. The Dragon then attacks with a powerful ice beam coming out of its mouth, freezing Horus and shattering it into pieces. Lector suffers from the damage just received.

Alexis: Whenever a monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all of your Spell and Trap cards are destroyed, that includes your Backfire trap, which means we don't lose any life points once your monster is gone, but you sure will.

Atticus = LP 1000

Alexis = LP 600

Lector = LP 700

Alexis: That's all. One more turn and it's all over for you.

Lector: Or so you think (Draws). I play Pot Greed, which lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck (Draws). Then I play Monster Reborn, letting me bring back one monster from my graveyard, such as Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (ATK/2300). But why keep him, when I can get an even stronger one right now? I play the spell card, Level Up!, which lets me trade in my LV6 monster for a LV8 monster. Come forth, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (ATK/3000)!

Atticus: It's back, and it's even stronger than before.

Lector: You are correct. I also summon Gaia Soul the Combustive Collective in attack mode (ATK/2000). However, why leave it at that? I activate a Field spell known as Molten Destruction, raising the attack points of all Fire type monsters on the field by 500.

Suddenly and earthquake begins to shake the cave to its foundations while Alexis and Atticus brace themselves, trying to remain standing. The temperature of the cave rises even more to a point where it becomes unbearable as it increases the strength of Horus (ATK/3500) and Gaia Soul (ATK/2500).

Lector: Well, it seems someone's about to lose the duel. Horus, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Alexis: Not so fast. Now that you don't have enough life points to activate your Deckmaster's special ability, I can activate my White Night Dragon's effect. By sending White Veil to the graveyard, I can force Horus to attack my monster instead.

Lector (to Alexis): Suit yourself. In that case, Horus will destroy White Night Dragon, which means Gaia Soul will attack you directly!

Atticus: Not if I activate my face down card, Earthbound Spirit's Invitation, and just like my sister's Dragon, this trap card forces Gaia Soul to engage in battle with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. That's means Alexis will be safe while I take the hit.

The attack from Horus hits White Night Dragon head on, destroying it and hitting Alexis with its black flames as well, while Gaia Soul shoots a fire blast at Red-Eyes Black Dragon which pierces right through and hits Atticus also. Both Alexis and Atticus hold their chest in pain at the same time due to the damage just received.

Atticus = LP 900

Alexis = LP 100

Lector = LP 700

Lector: How touching. It makes me sick to see you two desperately trying to protect each other. Is that your big plan to take me down?

Atticus (impatient): Just make your move.

Lector: If you insist. At the end of my turn, Gaia Soul is destroyed. However Miss Rhodes, I appreciate you for helping me notice how I can't use My Dark Ruler's effect anymore. So, just in case you two have something up your sleeve, I play Mystic Wok. This spell card lets me tribute my Gaia Soul and increase my life points by an amount equal to its attack points.

Atticus = LP 900

Alexis = LP 100

Lector = LP 2700

Lector: I place one card face down and end my turn. And just like before, since Horus destroyed a monster in battle I am allowed to do this… I sacrifice my LV8 monster in order to summon its ultimate form, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV10 (ATK/3500)!

An enormous creature in the form of a black dragon materializes in front of Lector. A black flame seems to come out of Horus' mouth, while Lector seems insignificant standing next to it. Both Alexis and Atticus brace themselves at the presence of Horus.

Lector: Meet my most powerful monster. Not only does it negate every single one of your spell cards but as soon as he destroys one of your monsters during my next turn, you will receive 2000 points of damage.

Alexis (shocked): What!? So if we summon a monster it gets destroyed and we lose? And if we don't summon anything Horus will attack directly and we still lose?

Atticus: Sis, I hope you have a backup plan, 'cause if you don't, we're screwed!

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV10

Fire, Level 10

[Dragon/Effect]

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, you can negate the activation and effect of any spell cards and destroy them. When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

ATK/3500 DEF/3000


	11. Winner Takes All, Part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 11: Winner Takes All, Part 1

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

Along a dark and narrow corridor, Jaden and Syrus keep running one behind the other in the hopes of finding their missing friends. After running for so long, they finally see a wooden door at the end of the passageway. They both stop only a few steps away from the door.

Syrus: Here it is! The exit! What do you think is on the other side?

Jaden: Only one way to find out…

Jaden then opens the wooden door in front of them. A bright red light comes out of the open door, forcing them to cover their eyes. Once their eyes have adapted to the light, they manage to see a dark cave with walls made out of solid rock, with small currents of boiling lava coming in from every crack and opening. A wide current of lava separates the cave into two sections, with Lector of the Big Five on one side and their friends Alexis and Atticus on the other. They are facing each other in a tag duel.

Syrus (loud): It's Alexis. Hey, guys! Over here!

Both Atticus and Alexis are startled by Syrus' loud announcement. They recognize them immediately and begin acting exited. Lector, on the other hand, looks extremely upset.

Alexis: Jaden! Syrus! I'm so glad to see you two! But how did you find us?

Lector (angry): Noah… that little runt did it again! What an annoying interruption.

Jaden (to Lector): I guess you are another member of the Big Five. That's means we're too late.

Lector: Not at all. I'd say you're just in time to see me take control of your friends' bodies.

Syrus (surprised): How come you two are dueling him as a team?

Alexis: It started out as just me against Lector, but then Atticus came and volunteered to join the duel.

Jaden: That's great! With Alexis and Atticus working as a team, there's no way they can lose.

Syrus: I wouldn't be so sure of that, Jaden. Look…

With just a quick glance at the dueling field, Jaden understands the reason why Syrus seems worried. The field is currently under the effect of the Molten Destruction field spell. On one side of the field stands Lector, with one card face down and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV10 (ATK/3500) in front of him, with Dark Ruler standing by his side as his Deckmaster. On the other side, Alexis and Atticus stand alone with no cards on their side of the field other than their Deckmasters, Cyber Tutu and Troop Dragon respectively, standing beside them.

Atticus LP 900

Alexis LP 200

Lector LP 2700

Syrus: This isn't good. I've never seen that monster before but it looks powerful.

Atticus: That's Horus the Black Flame Dragon, and it has already been upgraded all the way to LV10, dealing 2000 points of damage whenever it destroys a monster. Not only that, but its special ability negates any spells cards we play. And if that wasn't enough, his Deckmaster can negate all monster effects.

Lector: You're forgetting something. Thanks to my Molten Destruction field spell, the attack of Horus rises to a grand total of 4000 points (ATK/4000).

Atticus: We'll find a way to take him down. My move (Draws).

Lector: There is not a card in your deck that can save you now, but just in case you were thinking of using traps against me, I activate Royal Decree. As long as this trap card remains on the field the effects of all other traps are negated.

Syrus: No spells, no traps, no monster effects? This is insane!

Alexis: Don't worry, Syrus. We have a plan. All we need to do is draw the right cards.

Lector: Please, you must be joking. How can you possibly hope to defeat me under these conditions? And here I thought having to duel two Obelisk Blue students at the same time would prove to be more of a challenge.

Atticus: No strategy is flawless. For starters, your Dark Ruler doesn't negate Deckmaster special abilities. So, for my first move, I think I'll activate my Troop Dragon's effect. It lets me pay 700 life points in order to summon a monster from my deck with the same name as the one that was destroyed in battle during your last turn. Welcome back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK/2400)!

Atticus LP 200

Alexis LP 200

Lector LP 2700

Lector: I destroyed him once and I'll do it again.

Atticus: You won't get a chance, because I now sacrifice him in order to summon my most powerful monster, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK/2400). He gains 300 attack points for each Dragon type monster in my graveyard… and I count 5 (ATK/3900).

Lector (sarcastic): Congratulations. You have just summoned a monster that even with its special ability, is not strong enough to take down Horus.

Atticus: You're missing the point. Now, you might be wondering why it is that I used Exchange during my last turn, don't you?

Lector: Do you think me a fool? That was an obvious attempt to exchange information between one another without breaking the rules.

Atticus: That was part of it, yes. But I also said I was going to help Lexy win and I did, by giving her the card she needed. Finally, I move my Deckmaster to the field… Troop Dragon, you're up (ATK/700)! That ends my turn.

Syrus (confused): But why? He's left himself wide open!

Lector: How foolish. Don't you realize that by exposing your Deckmaster you have guaranteed your defeat? But then again, you two are losing on my next turn anyway.

Atticus: I wouldn't count on that if I were you. Alexis, it's all you now.

Alexis (nodding): Here goes (Draws). Okay, time to end this. I move my Deckmaster to the field as well. Cyber Tutu, go (ATK/1000)! Next, I sacrifice both Cyber Tutu and Troop Dragon in order to summon this from my hand, The Splendid Venus (ATK/2800)!

As Cyber Tutu and Troop Dragon disappear, a majestic angel with four white and enormous wings and a shining golden armor appears on the field in front of Alexis. On her left hand, she holds a golden staff.

Alexis: It's over, Lector. You've underestimated us and you've lost.

Lector: Is that so? Thanks to Horus and Royal Decree, it doesn't matter what you summon.

Alexis: Thanks to the special ability of The Splendid Venus, it does, since I can play any spell or trap cards and their activation cannot be negated, so I'm afraid your cards won't be of much help to you.

Lector: You're forgetting something, my dear. I still have my Deckmaster, which lets me negate the special ability of your monster and destroy it as long as I pay 1000 of my life points.

Alexis: That would be the case if it wasn't for another flaw in your strategy. Early in the duel, I summoned Cyber Blader, yet you didn't destroy her even though she had a special ability of her own. Then I realized you couldn't destroy her… because she never activated her special ability. The effect of The Splendid Venus works the same way as Cyber Blader, it never activates but it remains in effect as long as she is on the field.

Lector (angry): What's your point?

Alexis: The point is that now I can activate any card I want from my hand and there is nothing you can do about it. Now that that's out of the way, I activate the spell card my brother gave during his last turn, Gift of the Martyr! This lets me sacrifice one monster on the field. Atticus, do you mind if I take your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon?

Atticus (to Alexis): You want my Red-Eyes? He's all yours.

Alexis: Thank you. Now, thanks to Gift of the Martyr's effect, all of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's attack points are added to The Splendid Venus, raising her attack by 3900 points (ATK/6700)!

Lector (shocked): WHAT? How can this be? My strategy was flawless!

Alexis: You told me I couldn't be truly successful unless I gave up on everyone I care about and do things on my own. Well, you're about to see to my brother and I win this duel as a team. Venus, take him down!

While charging energy by raising her staff high up in the air, The Splendid Venus begins to fly reaching towards the heavens. Once she is high enough, she points the staff and shoots a powerful energy beam, piercing right through Horus the Black Flame Dragon and hitting Lector as well. Horus is then destroyed by a massive explosion that causes Lector to fall to the ground. Alexis also falls on her knees due to exhaustion.

Atticus LP 200

Alexis LP 200

Lector LP 0

Atticus (worried): Sis, are you alright?

Atticus quickly takes off his Duel Disk and runs to Alexis. Jaden and Syrus do the same. Atticus gets close to Alexis and helps her get up, just as she slowly begins to regain consciousness.

Alexis: I'm okay. Thanks for being there for me. I couldn't have done it without you.

Atticus: Don't sweat it, Lex. You would've done the same thing for me.

Jaden: That was a close one. Good thing it's over now. Great job Alexis!

Alexis: Thank you, but we're not out of the blue just yet.

Alexis then turns to where Lector is and begins walking towards him while the others follow, carefully jumping across the lava current. Lector lies on his knees while his body has already begun to disintegrate into millions of pixels.

Lector: Unbelievable. To think I was so close to escaping this Virtual prison…

Alexis (to Lector): Okay Lector, time for some answers. How do we get out of here?

Lector: Do you really think there is an end to this? There is nowhere for you to go.

Jaden: That's not true. Noah told us there is a way out.

Lector: So you would put your trust on Noah without any proof? He holds all the cards, you foolish boy… The only one who can let you go is him, and I see no reason why he would want to do that.

Syrus: The Big Five are almost finished. Once we're through with you Noah will set us all free.

Lector: Believe what you want to, it won't make a difference. We can try as many times as necessary until we are finally victorious. There is no end to us, or haven't you realized? This is our World!

While smiling to himself, Lector's body finally disappears, leaving the others puzzled.

Syrus: What are we going to do? I knew we shouldn't have trusted Noah.

Atticus: I don't believe a word that Lector said. I was able to get in here by free will. If there is a way in, there must be a way out. By the way, who is Noah?

Jaden: Long story. But I think you're right. The question is, who do we trust, Noah or the Big Five?

Alexis: Considering what the Big Five are capable of, Noah seems like the best bet, whoever he is. What did he ask you to do?

Syrus: We're supposed to take down each and every single member of the Big Five, but I'm not sure that's such a good idea anymore. Look at what happened to Hassleberry!

Atticus: What about him?

Jaden: Never mind, that's an even longer story. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from Chazz?

Alexis: We were wondering the same thing. What do you think he's up to?

Atticus: If all you just said is true, then the answer is simple… Chazz has to be with one of the Big Five. The big question is "Where".

Far away in a dark corner of the Virtual World, Chazz Princeton has just begun to wake up. He tries to look around him but it is too dark to barely see a thing. However, he notices he is sitting on a chair and unable to move. Just as his eyes begin to adjust, he manages to see a man in a suit standing a few feet in front of him. He possesses the voice of an old man.

Chazz: Hey! What's going on? Where am I?

Man: It's about time you woke up.

Chazz: And who are you supposed to be?

Man: You can call me Gansley, founding leader of the Big Five.

Chazz: Big deal. I've never even heard of you or the Big Five.

Gansley: Don't worry, you'll get acquainted with us soon enough.

Chazz: How come I can't move?

Gangsley: I wouldn't want you to run away on me, would I? After all, I need to defeat you in a duel first in order to gain control over your body. If you happen to win, I'll let you go.

Chazz: If it's a duel you want, then let me out of this chair and let's get on with it.

Gansley: Not so fast, Mr. Princeton. Let's move to a better dueling arena.

With a flick of Gansley's finger, the light suddenly turns on and the floor underneath begins to rise. Once his eyes have adjusted to the light, Chazz sees Gansley for the first time as well as the area surrounding him. The platform where they both stand is actually a heliport, rising higher and higher until it reaches the top. The locks on his chair are then disabled, allowing Chazz to stand up. He looks around suddenly realizes where he is: standing in the middle of Domino City and at the top of Kaiba Corp skyscraper.

Gansley: Welcome to Kaiba Corp. I once was the Vice President of this multimillion dollar corporation, and I will be once again after I take over your body. You and your brothers are part of a company as well, am I right?

Chazz: That would be Princeton Corporation, but I want nothing to do with it or my brothers. I'll rise to the top under my own terms once I become a Pro duelist.

Gansley: You are the heir to your family's wealth and you have the opportunity to make a difference in the corporate world, yet you refuse? You don't deserve the life that has been given to you, which is why I will take it away from you.

Chazz: I'd like to see you try. Besides, I don't have time to waste with an old geezer like you.

Gansley (upset): How dare you, you insolent brat?

Chazz turns his back to Gansley and begins walking away from him. While looking all around him, he realizes there is no exit.

Gansley: I don't think so, Mr. Princeton. You're not going anywhere. Not unless you want to jump off the top of the Kaiba Corp building, that is… Otherwise, there is no way out.

Chazz (confident): Fine, then I'll duel you, but I wouldn't hope on winning if I were you.

Gansley: Let get this started then. Prepare to be crushed by a real duelist.

Back in the lava cave, the group has already found their way out of the cave. More trees can be seen all around them, while a big city can be seen in the far distance.

Alexis (surprised): Is that… Domino City? But I thought none of this was real.

Atticus: Exactly. The Big Five can make this Virtual World look any way they want it to.

Jaden: Do you think Chazz might be in there? I recall Johnson saying that the Big Five's main purpose was to take over our bodies so that they could go back to the Real World and become successful once again.

Syrus: That's right. Nesbitt said the exact same thing. He wanted to create weapons of war to that the Big Five could take over the World.

Alexis: And what better way to do it that by taking over the biggest corporation in the world, Kaiba Corp. You're right. The last member of the Big Five has to be there with Chazz.

Syrus: But it's pretty far away. It's going to take us forever to get there.

Atticus: Not necessarily. This is a Virtual World, right? That means we can literally use our cards to take us wherever we need to go.

Alexis: How do you figure?

Atticus: We still have our decks, right? Then let's use some flying monsters to take us over there.

Each one picks a monster from their deck and begins calling out their names out loud. Afterwards, the monsters materialize next to each duelist.

Jaden: Got it! Here comes, Elemental Hero Air Neos!

Syrus: I summon… Steam Gyroid!

Alexis: Come on out, White Night Dragon!

Atticus: I choose Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!

Alexis and Atticus begin to climb on top of their respective dragons, while Jaden is grabbed by the waist and lifted up in the air by his monster. While Syrus acts terrified, Steam Gyroid uses its front wheels to grab him by his shoulders and lift him in the air as well. Once they are all in position, all four monsters take off and begin flying towards Domino City.

Jaden (exited): Are we all ready? Let's go find Chazz!

Meanwhile, at the top of the Kaiba Corp building, Chazz and Gansley stand facing each other ready to duel. Their decks have already been selected and their Duel Disks are in place. Chazz seems to have already been introduced to the new rules, as well as the high stakes of this duel.

Gansley: If you're ready then let's get down to business! As my Deckmaster, I choose Summon Sage.

A fragile old man wearing a long purple robe appears, putting himself in a meditating position and beginning to levitate next to Gansley.

Chazz: That's original, an old man just like you. Here's a real Deckmaster, X-Head Cannon!

A medium-sized android with two cannon barrels over its shoulders appears floating next to Chazz.

Chazz/Gansley: Let's duel!

Chazz LP 4000

Gansley LP 4000

Chazz: Get ready, Gansley, 'cause I'm about to wipe the floor with you (Draws). I start by summoning Beetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode (ATK/1700)! Next I activate my Deckmaster's special ability. Thanks to him, I get to summon another Union monster from my hand every turn, so here comes, Beetron-3 Spider Base (DEF/2000)! After that, I end my turn.

Gansley: Here is how the game is played, kid (Draws). I place a monster in defense mode and then I activate the special ability of my Deckmaster as well. By discarding one spell card from my hand, I am allowed to summon any Level 4 monster from my deck.

Chazz: I see, so you're trying to keep up.

Gansley: That's right. As you can see, you are not the only one who can swarm the field with monsters. I now summon Sacred Crane in attack mode (ATK/1600), and thanks to its special ability I can draw one more card (Draws). Then I place one card face down. That is all.

Chazz (disappointed): You're kidding, right? That's all you're going to do? Figures (Draws)… I switch my Beetron-3 to attack mode (ATK/1000) and then I summon Beetron-2 Beetleturbo in attack mode as well (ATK/1500). Now, Beetron-1 and Beetron-2, take down his monsters!

Each of Chazz's beetle-shaped machines ram into Gansley's monsters, his face down being destroyed by Beetron-2, while his Sacred Crane is destroyed by Beetron-1.

Chazz LP 4000

Gansley LP 3900

Chazz: Beetron-3, direct attack!

The third Beetron obeys the command and quickly rams into Gansley, knocking him back a few steps and taking some of his life points.

Chazz LP 4000

Gansley LP 2900

Chazz: I think you've had enough for now, so I'll place a face down and take a break.

Gansley: Why, thank you, Mr. Princeton. Now that I have lost over 1000 life points, I am allowed to summon Ruklamba the Spirit King from my hand (DEF/2000). In addition to that, the face-down monster you happened to destroy was Skelengel, which lets me draw one card (Draws).

Chazz: What good will that do? Swarm the field with monsters all you want, you're still going to lose.

Gansley: I'm afraid you are mistaken. Just like in the business world, assembling a powerful workforce is the most important aspect in Duel Monsters. As long as I have monsters I will never be beat.

Chazz: Powerful? Who are you kidding? Your deck is full of weak monsters.

Gansley: You mean just like your Ojamas? Oh, yes. I know everything about your duel strategies. You should know better than to underestimate the power of the small.

Chazz: Whatever, just go.

Gansley: Very well. In that case, I activate the effect of my Magical Blast spell card. When it's in my Graveyard, I can add it to my card instead of drawing a card from my deck. Next I discard it once more, so that I can summon another Sacred Crane from my deck in defense mode (DEF/400).

Chazz: In defense mode? You could've destroyed one of my Beetrons, but decided to cower behind your pathetic monsters instead.

Gansley (smiling): I have my reasons. Moving on, as you recall, Sacred Crane lets me draw yet another card from my deck (Draw). That ends my turn.

Chazz: How lame (Draw). What do you say we end this duel right now? I've wasted enough of my time already. I activate my face down card, Limiter Removal. This lets me double the attack power of each of my machines. Now, Beetron-2 (ATK/3000) and Beetron-3 (ATK/2000) will destroy all of your monsters!

Once again, both Beetrons ram into each of Gansley's monsters, leaving him defenseless.

Chazz: And that leaves the coast clear for a direct attack. Go, Beetron-1 (ATK/3400), attack!

Gansley (interrupting): This duel is not over yet, Mr. Princeton! Without noticing it, you have given me the perfect opportunity to get rid of all your monsters for good. Since you have destroyed 2 of my monsters, I am allowed to summon this from my hand… Tualatin, come forth (ATK/2800)!

An enormous angel with a protective suit of armor appears on the field with its lower body seemingly directly attached to the ground.

Chazz: So what? Your monster is weaker than my Beetron.

Gansley: In about 10 seconds there will be nothing left of your monsters but scrap metal, thanks to Tualatin's special ability. All I have to do now is select an Attribute and every monster on the field with the same attribute is instantly destroyed. The one I choose is EARTH, the same attribute as your Beetrons.

After Gansley's announcement, Tualatin raises both of its arms and destroys all of Chazz's monsters with a powerful current of wind. His field is now completely empty.

Gansley: Unfortunately for you, if you happen to summon a monster with the Earth Attribute, Tualatin will destroy it right on the spot. For this purpose I activate the trap card, DNA Transplant, transforming any and all monsters on the field into Earth Attribute monsters.

Chazz (shocked): WHAT? So if I summon a monster…

Gansley: … it will burn and crash faster than the stock market. With no monsters, your chances of success have just plummeted. Prepare to be crushed by the competition!

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

Tualatin

Light, Level 8

[Fairy/Effect

You can only activate this card during your opponent's Battle Phase. If you have 2 or more monsters on your field and they are destroyed as a result of battle during the Battle Phase and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. If you successfully Special Summon this card in this way, declare an Attribute. Any face-up monsters on the field of the declared Attribute are destroyed. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon any monster of that Attribute.

ATK/2800 DEF/2500


	12. Winner Takes All, Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 12: Winner Takes All, Part 2

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

At the top of the Kaiba Corp building, Chazz faces off in a duel against Gansley, leader and founder of the Big Five. Though the life points are in his favor at the moment, Chazz currently has no cards on the field with only X-Head Cannon levitating behind him as his Deckmaster. On the other hand, Gansley has just summoned Tualatin to the field (ATK/2800), as well as activated a continuous trap card, DNA Transplant. His Deckmaster, Summon Sage, floats next to him.

Chazz = LP 4000

Gansley = LP 2900

Gansley: Feeling crushed by the competition? I don't blame you. After all, thanks to DNA Transplant, any monster you summon will immediately turn into an Earth attribute monster. Once that happens, Tualatin will destroy it instantly thanks to its special ability.

Chazz: I may not be able to summon any monsters but it's still my turn. I place 2 cards face down and a monster in defense mode to protect my life points. That'll do for now.

Gansley: Pathetic! It's my turn and I start by adding Magical Blast from the graveyard into my hand instead of conducting my normal Draw Phase. I then discard it in order to activate the special ability of my Deckmaster, allowing me to summon a Level 4 monster from my deck, and I choose yet another Sacred Crane (ATK/1600). That face down monster of yours won't protect you against my ever growing staff of monsters.

Chazz: If that's the case, I'll step in. Activate trap, Ojama Trio! This lets me summon 3 Ojama Tokens on your side of the field, occupying 3 of your monster zones.

After revealing his face down card, 3 Ojama Tokens in the form of Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black appear on Gansley's side of the field in defense mode (DEF/1000), next to Tualatin. Once they see Chazz in front of him, they begin to act very exited.

Chazz: That means you will only be able to summon and attack me with 2 monsters at most. Besides, since they were summoned on your side of the field, they do not get destroyed. You see… I don't really underestimate the power of the small. In fact, I know how to use it to my advantage quite well.

Gansley: Summon any pathetic creatures you want, it makes no difference to me. In any case, if you recall, whenever Sacred Crane is summoned I am allowed to draw one card (Draws). Now, Tualatin, destroy his face down monster!

At his command, Tualatin raises its arms and produces a powerful current of wind, cutting Chazz's face down monster in half. The monster is Y-Dragon Head (DEF/1600).

Gansley: There goes your defensive monster.

Chazz: It doesn't matter. I've been in tough spots before, but I've managed to pull through every time.

Gansley: If you're referring to your victory at the GX Tournament, then that proves nothing. Winning a simple card game tournament doesn't make you know anything about life, Mr. Princeton.

Chazz: You're the one to talk. I bet you're just a bitter old man who grew up as a rich kid and always got everything he wanted. I have been on my own for a long time and if I ever make it into the business world, it will be thanks to my own success. Unlike you, I don't need to be part of a group full of stuck-up businessmen like the Big Five.

Gansley: You can't possibly comprehend what fighting through life or being part of a successful organization really means. Perhaps next time you will understand. But then again, there won't be a next time for you.

Chazz: Go ahead, make threats. It's not going to scare me away.

Gansley: Maybe this will make you reconsider… Sacred Crane, direct attack!

Sacred Crane flaps its wings and sends another current of wind towards Chazz. He attempts to use both arms to protect himself but it's not use. The powerful wind sends him flying and throws him into the ground. Chazz is surprised by the sudden feeling of pain coursing through his body, which makes it very difficult for him to get back up.

Chazz = LP 2400

Gansley = LP 2900

Gansley: I end by placing one card face down. Make your final move.

Ojama Black (scared): Are you alright, Boss?

Chazz (painfully): Be quiet! This isn't over yet.

Gansley: It might as well be. You can't possibly hope to win this duel without monsters.

Chazz (confident): You'd be surprised. One turn is all it takes to change everything (Draws). So, I can't summon any monsters, is that right? I'd like to see you try and destroy this… I summon Copy Dragon in attack mode (ATK/????)!

Gansley: Foolish boy, your monster will pay the price for your mistake. DNA Transplant will automatically transform it into an Earth attribute monster. Tualatin, activate your special ability and destroy Copy Dragon!

Tualatin once again raises its arms, producing a wind current that blows in the direction of Chazz's monster. However, Copy Dragon seems to be unaffected.

Gansley (shocked): What? Impossible!

Chazz: Oh, you better believe it. All I had to do was activate my trap card, Hyper Coat, and equip it to my monster. After that, Copy Dragon is unaffected by spells, traps, or monster effects. And as for Copy Dragon's special ability, it gains the same ATK as any other monster I have on the field.

Gansley: But you don't have any.

Chazz: Really? Then what do you call my Deckmaster? Copy Dragon, transform into X-Head Cannon (ATK/1800)!

Gansley: I call it useless. Your monster is still too weak.

Chazz: Not anymore. Didn't I mention that Hyper Coat also increases my monster's attack points by 500 (ATK/2300)? Now attack, wipe out his Sacred Crane!

Copy Dragon transforms itself into a flying machine in the form of X-Head Cannon, aiming its barrel cannons towards Gansley's monster and destroying it with a single shot. The explosion causes Gansley to hold himself in pain.

Chazz = LP 2400

Gansley = LP 2200

Chazz: I place one card face down and call it a turn.

Gansley (impatient): I've had enough of your games, Mr. Princeton! Once again, I add Magical Blast back to my hand. Then I discard it to activate Summon Sage's special ability, in order to summon this from my deck, Double Coston in attack mode (ATK/1700)! Tualatin, dismiss Copy Dragon from this meeting… attack!

Another current of wind originates from Tualatin's arms, cutting Copy Dragon in half.

Gansley: Double Coston, direct attack!

A dark beam coming from Double Coston is also launched towards Chazz, hitting him directly in the process and forcing him to feel more pain.

Chazz = LP 200

Gansley = LP 2200

Chazz: So what? I still have life points left!

Gansley: I'm not done with you yet. Since you're about to become a permanent fixture in this world anyway, I don't see any reason to continue on with this facade… I activate the spell card, Linear Accelerator Cannon.

Much to Chazz's surprise, a massive laser cannon materializes behind Gansley and begins gathering energy, ready to fire.

Chazz: What is that?

Gansley: This cannon is about to deal damage to you equal to half on my Double Coston's attack points. I'm afraid 200 life points is not nearly enough to keep you in the game, so prepare to lose it all, Mr. Princeton! Linear Accelerator Cannon, fire!

After a few seconds, the cannon launches a full blast towards Chazz. All 3 Ojamas get down to the ground to avoid the blast while holding each other in fear.

Chazz: Actually, thank you. I was hoping you'd do something like that… activate trap, Fusion Guard! Thank to this, I can randomly select a Fusion monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard. After that, any damage I receive from your cannon goes down to 0.

From his Duel Disk, Chazz pulls out 10 different Fusion monsters and puts them all together in a single pile. After shuffling, he randomly selects one of them and puts it in his graveyard. Afterwards, an invisible force field surrounding Chazz deflects the blast right before it hits him.

Gansley: Impressive. However, what do you hope to gain by stalling? No matter how many turns you survive, you still won't be able to summon anything.

Chazz: Still, your big plan failed.

Gansley: For now perhaps. But like I said, you're about to lose anyway. I end my turn.

Surprisingly enough, a strong wind begins to blow in Gansley's direction. Chazz, noticing the current of wind coming from behind him, turns around and sees a flying humanoid creature with red feathers, flapping its enormous wings. The imposing being holds a young boy with a Slifer Red jacket in his arms, a boy that Chazz recognizes immediately.

Chazz: Jaden? What are you doing here, slacker?

From behind Jaden, three more monsters appear. Right in front of him are the shapes of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, White Night Dragon, and Steam Gyroid, carrying their friends Atticus, Alexis, and Syrus respectively.

Jaden: Geez, is that how you thank us for coming all the way here to save you?

Chazz: Save me? From what?

Atticus (loud): Listen to me, Chazz. We're all in grave danger. If you don't win this duel, the consequences will be catastrophic for all of us.

Chazz: What are you talking about? I'm the one dueling here.

Alexis: It's not just you, Chazz. The fate of all of us depends on whether you can win this duel.

Chazz: In that case, leave it to me. But do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here?

Syrus: We'll explain later, but for now you have to focus on defeating him.

Chazz (thinking): "Great. The last thing I needed was that pipsqueak telling me what to do."

Gansley: Well, isn't this a nice reunion? And here I though my colleagues would be able to defeat each one of you without any problems. No matter… The secret to corporate success lies in learning from our past mistakes, and I can assure you, none of you will make it out of here in one piece.

Alexis: Come on, Chazz! Beat this creep so that we can get out of here!

Chazz: Relax, Alexis. I got everything under control. My move, Gansley (Draws).

Gansley: It's useless. Even the most successful businessmen of all time know when to call it quits. Take the hint.

Chazz: Sorry, but I'm not that easy to intimidate. Time to turn things around with this, Card of Reversal! This handy little spell lets me draw cards equal to the number of face up cards on your side of the field. Now, let's see… I count 3 Ojama Tokens, Tualatin, Double Coston, and DNA Transplant, for a grand total of 6 cards (Draws).

Gansley: I see. At first I thought summoning those Ojamas was a bad investment, but now I can tell this was your plan all along.

Chazz: You catch on quick. But if you think that was a good business strategy, then wait until you see my next move. I activate the spell card, Dimensional Catapult, and with it, I can bring back a monster with the letters V, W, X, Y, or Z in its name, such as the fusion monster I discarded last turn thanks to Fusion Guard.

Syrus: How can he summon a fusion monster just like that?

Chazz: Aren't you paying attention, dork? Thanks to my spell card, I can. So return, XY-Dragon Cannon (ATK/2200)!

Gansley: Please… Not only is your machine weaker that my Tualatin, but once DNA Transplant activates, it will end up back where it came from.

Chazz: That's where you're wrong. Let me teach you a little something about Duel Monsters. As you know, there are monsters that have special effects. However, there are effects that can activate as soon as the monster is summoned.

Gansley (impatient): Get to the point!

Chazz: Let me break it down for you. Since it's my turn, I can activate my monster's special ability before you even get a chance to destroy it. So, by discarding one card from my hand, my XY-Dragon Cannon lets me destroy any spell or trap card on the field, such as… DNA Transplant!

The machine standing next to Chazz charges a powerful beam from both barrel cannons, shooting past Tualatin and straight into Gansley's trap card, destroying it completely.

Chazz: In addition to that, since I just discarded Ojamagic, I can add Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black into my hand. And now that your trap card is gone, my monsters are no longer of the Earth attribute, which means my XY-Dragon Cannon remains unharmed.

Gansley: As if it matters. Your monster is too weak to take down my Tualatin.

Chazz: Not after I play this, Burden of the Mighty. As long as this spell card is on the field, all your monsters lose 100 attack points for each of their levels. Tualatin is a Level 8 monster, so it loses 800 attack points (ATK/2000) which is just enough for me to take it down.

Gansley (shocked): What? It can't be!

Chazz: XY-Dragon Cannon, attack!

Once again, XY-Dragon Cannon attacks with its barrel cannons, destroying the weakened Tualatin with a single shot. The explosion caused by the blast causes Gansley to lose more life points.

Chazz = LP 200

Gansley = LP 2000

Atticus: He did it, just as I thought. Great job, Chazz!

Chazz: I throw one card face down and end my turn. Face it. Your strategy just went down the drain.

Gansley: I don't think so. It takes more than a little bit of luck to succeed in the business world. It's time to take control over your body and your company.

Chazz: You just don't know when to quit, do you?

Gansley: Clueless as usual. But enough talk (Draws)! I place one card face down and activate Pot of Avarice. This spell card allows me to return the 3 Sacred Cranes in my graveyard, along with Skelengel and Ruklamba, back to my deck and draw 2 more cards (Draws). Next I discard one spell to the graveyard so that I can activate my Deckmaster's special ability, in order to summon Sacred Crane (ATK/1600). Finally, thanks to its effect, I am allowed to draw once more (Draws).

Chazz: What now? Are you done summoning all those useless monsters of yours?

Gansley: Weak monsters are expendable, which is why I sacrifice Sacred Crane and Double Coston in order to summon the most powerful creature in my deck… Wicked Dreadroot, arise!

By placing the card in his Duel Disk, both of his monsters disappear and in their place, the imposing figure of a giant demon appears. It possesses an exoskeleton protecting its entire body, as well as its wings and horns. The creature slowly comes down from above, flapping its enormous wings and sending blasts of wind to everything in its path. Chazz and the others are forced to brace themselves in order to remain in their place.

Gansley: The Wicked Dreadroot (ATK/4000)… this creature represents the power of the Big Five. As their leader, it is my job to prove it to the World.

Chazz: You're forgetting something, Gansley. That mutant of yours is a Level 10 monster. Thanks to the effect of Burden of the Mighty, your monster loses 1000 attack points (ATK/3000).

Gansley: Well… since you're so confident, let's make a business decision here, Mr. Princeton… if you lose, you and your friends will remain trapped here and all your bodies will belong to the Big Five.

Jaden (upset): What? But that's not fair. You can't just change the rules in the middle of the duel.

Gansley: Guess again, kid. Do you still think Noah is in control here? This is our World and we make decisions here as we please.

Atticus: He knows he's about to win, so why not raise the stakes to his advantage?

Gansley: Exactly, and with only 200 life points left this won't take much longer. After all, not only does my Wicked Dreadroot possess unimaginable strength, but it also possesses the ability to reduce the ATK and DEF points of any other monster on the field by half.

As the others are contemplating The Wicked Dreadroot in awe, Chazz is shocked as the attack points of his XY-Dragon Cannon are cut in half (ATK/1100).

Gansley: I'm afraid our business meeting has come to an end. Wicked Dreadroot, attack!

At his command, the demon begins charging a dark energy sphere using both claws. The powerful blast is sent towards Chazz's monster, causing a massive explosion and destroying it. While covering his face with one arm, Chazz reacts to the attack by activating his face down card.

Chazz (loud): I activate a trap, Ojama Thanksgiving. Thanks to this, I can destroy all Ojama Tokens on your side of the field. And with each Ojama Token that was destroyed you receive 300 points of damage.

After hearing this, the three Ojama Tokens on Gansley's side of the field hold each other in fear, but to no avail. An explosion destroys all tokens and causes Gansley to lose 900 of his life points. Surprisingly, Chazz's life points also increase.

Chazz = LP 2600

Gansley = LP 1100

Gansley: What is the meaning of this?

Chazz: You should pay a little more attention. Thanks to my trap card, I also gain 800 life points for each token that was destroyed, for a grand total of 2400.

Gansley: That may be, but nevertheless… your monster has already been destroyed and I will have you take the hit.

By the explosion caused from The Wicked Dreadroot's attack, Chazz suffers from the damage inflicted by his destroyed monster. He holds himself in pain once more.

Chazz = LP 700

Gansley = LP 1100

Chazz: I still have plenty of cards left, so stand back (Draws). I summon Ojama Black in defense mode (DEF/1000).

A small creature with black skin and sporting a red bikini appears in front of Chazz. The creature seems to be very happy to see Chazz.

Syrus (confused): Ojama Black? But he's too weak.

Chazz: Maybe on his own, but not when I have all three Ojama brothers together, which is why I activate the spell card known as Ties of the Brethren. With Ojama Black on the field and at the cost of 500 of my life points, I am allowed to summon Ojama Yellow (DEF/1000) and Ojama Green (DEF/1000) from my hand to join him.

Chazz = LP 200

Gansley = LP 1100

Chazz: And with all Ojama brothers on the field I can activate this, the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane! So now, all cards on your side of the field are destroyed!

Jaden (exited): Alright. That's just the break Chazz needed.

All three Ojamas jump in the air and position themselves in a circle around Gansley's Wicked Dreadroot. As they spin faster and faster in circles, a hurricane begins to form surrounding the demon and blowing away everything in its path. The hurricane begins to dissipate but unfortunately The Wicked Dreadroot remains standing tall.

Chazz (shocked): What? But that's impossible!

Gansley: Surprised? By discarding two Ruklambas from my hand I was able to activate a trap, Curse of the Wicked. Once activated, it equips itself to a monster on my side of the field, making him indestructible to any spells, traps, and monster effects.

Chazz: But your trap card should've been destroyed also.

Gansley: Perhaps. However, as long as The Wicked Dreadroot remains on the field, Curse of the Wicked cannot be destroyed either. Its only drawback is that my monster's original DEF will now be 0. I am also not allowed to summon any other monsters, but it is not an inconvenience. My strongest resource is all I need to take you apart.

The hurricane dissipates completely and the three Ojamas return to their original position on Chazz's side of the field. Jaden and the others begin to discuss amongst themselves.

Syrus: Oh, man. What is Chazz going to do now?

Alexis: I don't know. With that trap card on the field, the only way to destroy Gansley's monster is to defeat it in battle. Since the ATK of all monsters on the field is cut in half, he would need to summon a monster with over 6000 ATK points. I hate to say it, but I don't see a way out of this one.

Jaden: You're wrong. If anyone can take that monster down is Chazz. I know because I've dueled him myself and I know he has what it takes.

Gansley (annoyed): I see your friends over there are still reluctant to admit defeat.

Chazz (upset): I place a card face down. Now that my turn is over and due to the effect of Ties of the Brethren, both Ojama Yellow and Green return back to my hand.

Defeated, Chazz turns his gaze to the floor beneath him, while with desperation Ojama Black tries to reach to him.

Gansley: That is the last move you will ever make, Mr. Princeton (Draws). I activate the spell card, Offerings to the Doomed. It destroys one monster on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your last defense.

From underground, several gauze bandages emerge and begin to envelop Ojama Black, who has begun to desperately fight back. It's no use as the bandages envelop him completely, destroying him.

Atticus (loud): Chazz! Stay with us. Stop looking at your feet and fight!

Gansley: It's too late for that. And now, Wicked Dreadroot… bring me success. Direct attack!

Just a before, the demon changes a dark sphere of energy between both hands, ready to launch one final attack. The blast is propelled towards Chazz, who has yet to make a move, and causes a massive explosion that forces his friends to look for cover.

Jaden (loud): CHAZZ! No!

The smoke that covers the battlefield begins to dissipate, allowing them to see the figure of Chazz still standing in the same position as before the attack. Jaden and his friends suddenly find themselves in shock as they notice the LP counter on Chazz's Duel Disk.

Chazz = LP 0

Gansley = LP 1100

Their faces suddenly change as they realize the outcome of the duel, some with anger and others with frustration in their eyes. Their faces sink even more once they realize what this means.

Alexis (sad): It can't be. He couldn't have…

Gansley: I'm afraid it's true. Face it… kids, none of you were ever a match for the Big Five. Noah's only purpose was to have all of you face us in battle and fail. That is so that we could all escape from this Virtual World in your bodies.

Syrus: That's a lie!

Gansley: Believe what you wish, but the truth is that since Mr. Princeton has lost the duel, all of your bodies now belong to us. Our freedom is finally at hand!

To be continued…

CARD OF THE DAY:

The Wicked Dreadroot

Dark, Level 10

[Fiend/Effect]

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card.

ATK/4000 DEF/4000


	13. Winner Takes All, Part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Virtual Nightmare

Episode 13: Winner Takes All, Part 3

Story by: jodalita

Written by: jodalita

A massive explosion can be seen from a distance at the top of the Kaiba Corp skyscraper in the middle of a virtual Domino City. Taking a closer look, we can see a duel taking place. Gansley, leader and founder of the Big Five, has just launched a direct attack on his opponent, Chazz Princeton. A big cloud of smoke covers the area, preventing Jaden and the others from seeing anything while they fly above the duelists using their respective duel monsters. Among them we can see Elemental Hero Air Neos, Steam Gyroid, White Night Dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Chazz = LP 0

Gansley = LP 1100

Gansley stands on his side of the field satisfied with his victory, with his Deckmaster standing behind, Summon Sage, and his only monster, The Wicked Dreadroot (ATK/3000) standing tall in front of him. The creature is currently equipped with the trap card Curse of the Wicked. The smoke caused by the attack covers half of the dueling field, hiding Chazz from view.

Gansley: Well, this was almost a waste of my time. However it was all worth it in the end. Even though my colleagues failed against the four of you I was able to make up for their mistake.

Alexis: Hold on, Gansley… You haven't won yet.

Gansley: That's where you're wrong. Need I remind you of the terms of this duel? As stipulated by established business rules, if Chazz Princeton were to lose all of your bodies would belong to the Big Five.

Jaden: Wait… let me duel you. Winner takes all, just like before.

Gansley: I don't think so, Mr. Yuki. Time for a complete corporate takeover…

Gansley raises both arms in a quick motion. Jaden and his friends immediately begin to hold themselves in pain, noticing that their bodies are beginning to become digitized. They look at each other in fear as their bodies turn into millions of pixels held together by their sheer will alone.

Atticus (sad): I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Alexis. It's all my fault.

Syrus (surprised): Wait… something's happening…

All of a sudden the pixels disappear and their bodies become whole once more. The pain has also disappeared. Gansley seems shocked.

Gansley: What! This is impossible! The conditions have been met. Your bodies should already belong to me!

Jaden: Well, you obviously overlooked something… seeing as how we're still here.

Atticus: But how? According to the rules of the Virtual World, this shouldn't be possible.

Voice: ... Unless the duel is still on.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Gansley turns his eyes in the direction where the voice is coming... to his left side almost at the edge of the skyscraper. A young boy with very recognizable green hair and a white suit can be seen. Everyone seems very surprised.

Gansley (upset): NOAH! You little brat! How dare you show up like this?

Noah: Silence! Who do you think you're talking to? Have you forgotten who I am?

Syrus: That's strange… What's Noah doing here?

After hearing this, Noah turns around looking at Jaden and the rest of the gang, flying above him. He recognizes them, but quickly dismisses them and continues his conversation with Gansley.

Noah: Did you really think you could get away with this? This is my world.

Gansley: Nonsense. This Virtual World may be under your command, but it still abides by our rules. You cannot interfere as you please.

Noah: Fortunately for me, my interventions are not required on this particular occasion. Or haven't you noticed?

Gansley: What are you talking about, Noah?

Noah: Take a closer look… This duel isn't over yet.

Gansley directs his gaze in the direction Noah is pointing… straight across from him and inside the cloud of smoke. Once the smoke begins to dissipate, the figure of a still standing Chazz appears. His Deckmaster, X-Head Cannon, also appears behind him. Everyone else seems content.

Syrus (exited): Chazz, you're alright!

Gansley (furious): Mr. Princeton… but how? I defeated you! How can you still be standing?

Chazz: Simple, because you haven't beaten me yet... and it's not going to happen either.

Gansley: It cannot be! Your life points went down to 0 after that attack. What kind of game are you playing here?

Jaden (confused): What are you talking about, Chazz? How are you still in the game?

Chazz: Well, play close attention to my field and you'll find out, dork.

As the smoke dissipates even more, everyone is able to see a monster sitting in defense mode in front of Chazz, more specifically a creature known as Ojama Yellow (DEF/1000). In addition to it, a spell card previously activated by Chazz, Burden of the Mighty, and an unknown trap card also appear.

Gansley: Impossible! You had no monsters left on the field.

Chazz: Let me explain, since it seems you're having trouble catching up, Gansley. Before my life points hit 0 I was able to activate my trap card, Relay Soul. Since I had two Ojamas in my hand, all I had to do was summon one of them to the field to stay in the game.

Gansley: How does that makes a difference? You lost the duel anyway.

Chazz: Maybe under normal conditions, but thanks to the second ability of Relay Soul, so long as Ojama Yellow is standing, so am I. Which means the duel is still on.

Syrus: Awesome! That means we still have a shot at this.

Noah: Interesting… Once again it seems as though you and the Big Five have failed.

Gansley (screaming): THINK AGAIN! During my next turn I will pulverize your Ojama and that will take down my competition for good.

Chazz: Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this duel once and for all. Winner takes all… like we agreed.

Gansley: Exactly right. Winner takes all. I place one card face down and end my turn! Make your final move.

Chazz: If you insist (draws).

While the others wait impatiently, Chazz looks at the card he has just drawn while holding his other card on his left hand, Ojama Green.

Chazz: I'll start by switching Ojama Yellow to attack mode (ATK/ 0).

Gansley: What are you up to?

Chazz: Patience, you old geezer. I activate a spell card, Graceful Charity, so I get to draw 3 cards (draws) and then discard 2.

Gansley: I'm afraid that won't make a difference. I activate my trap card, Appropriate. And thanks to your little spell, I am now allowed to draw two cards from my deck (draws). I'm guessing you know what that means, don't you?

Atticus (to the others): This isn't good. If Chazz tries to destroy The Wicked Dreadroot with a spell, trap, or monster effect, Gansley can send those two cards to the graveyard and save his monster thanks to the effect of Curse of the Wicked.

Gasley: That is correct. One step closer to business supremacy for me…

As Chazz selects 2 out of the 4 cards in his hand to put into the card graveyard, Gansley appears to be very impatient while looking and the 2 remaining cards in his hand, one of which happens to be Tribute to the Doomed, a spell card that destroys an opponent's monster by discarding one card from his hand. Gansley certainly plans to use it on his next turn.

Syrus (to Atticus): I don't get it then. What is he doing?

Atticus: He's running out of options. He's searching through his deck as much as possible in order to figure out a way out of this one.

Syrus: I don't know. Maybe there's more to it than what it looks like.

Jaden: I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Chazz seems content as he contemplates the last two remaining cards in his hand. He looks at Ojama Yellow on the field, then directly into Gansley's eyes while activating one more spell card.

Chazz: I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from the graveyard. The one I choose is Ojama Black in attack mode (ATK/ 0). It's over.

Gansley: Out of all the monsters you could have brought back… You should know better than to try and trick an outstanding businessman like myself. You have to be bluffing.

Chazz: Let's find out then. Ojama Black… attack the Wicked Dreadroot!

Ojama Black turns around in shock and looks back at Chazz. He seems reluctant to attack. Chazz's friends also appear surprised.

Ojama Black: Are you sure, boss? That monster is pretty big and scary…

Chazz (angry): Come on! Less talk, more action!

After Chazz's loud command, Ojama Black reluctantly begins to run towards Gansley's Wicked Dreadroot, raising its tiny fist.

Alexis (shocked): Are you insane? What are you doing?

Ojama Black willingly jumps towards the Wicked Dreadroot attempting an attack, however the monster stops it in it tracks with its gigantic claw and pulverizes it with a single blow, causing a small explosion that pushes Chazz backwards.

Chazz: I already have 0 life points left, which means I don't receive any damage.

Gansley: You are more demented than I thought.

Chazz: Not yet… Because my Ojama was destroyed I can remove from play the card I just sent to my graveyard, a trap card known as Ojamaking. This lets me bring Ojama Green back from the graveyard in attack mode (ATK/ 0).

Gansley (disappointed): What? Is that supposed to frighten me?

Chazz: Maybe it should… Or did you forget? I still have one card in my hand which I will play right now, Ojama'a Last Stand! When an Ojama is special summoned to the field and by destroying Burden of the Mighty, this spell card lets me activate a Field spell from my deck and play it right away. So now, meet Ojama Country!

As Chazz inserts the Field spell card into his virtual Duel Disk, images of a grass field with many cabins appear all over the dueling field, with Ojama creatures of several different colors jumping from place to place.

Gansley: I see... thank you. Now that Burden of the Mighty is no longer in play, my Wicked Dreadroot's returns to its original strength of 4000 (ATK/4000). You'll never stop it now.

Chazz (sarcastic): Yeah, right... Let's try this again. Ojama Yellow, destroy the Wicked Dreadroot!!

Ojama Yellow nods in approval and rushes towards Gansley's monster. At the same time, some of the different-colored Ojamas begin to jump repeatedly on the Wicked Dreadroot.

Gansley: Destroy? What is happening? What are they doing to my monster?

Chazz: Ojama Country has a special ability. When there is an Ojama on the field, all monsters have their attack and defense points switched. Thanks to that, both of my Ojamas who had 1000 defense points now have an ATK of 1000.

Gansley (mumbling): You lucky...

Chazz: Unfortunately, your Wicked Dreadroot won't be so lucky. See, thanks to that Curse of the Wicked trap card equipped to your overgrown mutant, its defense points are equal to 0… and well… I'm guessing you can do the math…

Much to everyone's surprise, the attack strength of all monsters on the field change dramatically. Ojama Yellow and Green suddenly become stronger (ATK/1000), while the Wicked Dreadroot becomes much weaker (ATK/ 0).

Gansley (surprised): It WHAT? This cannot be possible!

Chazz (smiling): Sorry, Gansley. Of course, since your Wicked Dreadroot is still on the field, Ojama Yellow's attack points are cut in half (ATK/ 500)... fine by me. Ojama Yellow, attack!

With one single motion, Ojama Yellow jumps high in the air and attacks the enormous Wicked Dreadroot with its tiny fist. With a horrified look in his eyes, Gansley contemplates as a puny Ojama Yellow connects and destroys his all powerful monster with a single blow. The monster growls loudly and briefly before disappearing into thin air.

Chazz = LP 0

Gansley = LP 600

Chazz: With the Wicked Dreadroot gone, the attack points of my Ojamas are not cut in half anymore (ATK/1000). And what do you know? That's more than enough to finish you off. Ojama Green, attack Gansley directly!

With another quick motion and before Gansley can react, Ojama Green jumps with his head straight forward, knocking his opponent down with a powerful headbutt.

Chazz = LP 0

Gansley = LP 0

After delivering the last blow of the duel, the holograms of the two Ojamas disappear and the field returns to normal. Gansley lies on the floor after being knocked down while Chazz falls to his knees due to exhaustion. After realizing the outcome of the duel, Jaden and the others command their monsters to land on the Kaiba Corp Skyscraper after which they run towards Chazz, which results on their respective monsters disappearing as well.

Alexis: Nicely done, Chazz. I was starting to worry for a minute there.

Chazz: Please… You didn't really think I was going to lose, did you?

Atticus: I think I speak for everybody when I say the idea crossed our minds a few times.

Chazz: Gee, thanks… is that how you repay me for saving your butts?

Jaden: Relax, Chazz. There's no need to get all worked up about this. We knew things would go smoothly in the end.

Chazz: You geeks worry too much. I had everything under control.

Despite his words of encouragement, Chazz appears to be exhausted after his duel being barely able to stand up. Atticus approaches him and helps him get up on his feet using both hands, while Alexis helps. In the meantime, Jaden and Syrus approach Gansley who is still laying face up on the ground and has begun to disappear into pixels, just like the other Big Five members before him.

Syrus (to Gansley): Do you even care about what you're doing?

Gansley: I beg your pardon?

Syrus: Do you care about putting innocent people like us in danger just so that you can get your revenge against Seto Kaiba?

Gansley: This is so much more than just revenge, kid. It's about survival of the fittest. We will never be able to take control of the business world for as long as we are trapped here. You just happen to be the unfortunate chosen few.

Jaden: It doesn't matter now. You lost, along the rest of the Big Five, which means you failed.

Gansley: I don't think so. My retreat is only temporary. Regardless of our appearance, in this world we are immortal. We will be back and, just like Crump who took over the body of your friend Hassleberry, we will take over yours.

Syrus: Give him back!

Gansley: Never. Just like him, you will all remain trapped here forever.

With a smile on his face Gansley waves his hand in an attempt at a goodbye, and then disintegrates completely. Jaden and Syrus reunite with the others once more to discuss their current situation. Noah is nowhere to be seen.

Jaden: Where did Noah go?

Alexis: We're not sure, he's just gone. Did Gansley say anything important?

Syrus: Not really, I'm afraid we're stuck here.

Jaden: Come on, Sy. Think positive. We followed Noah's instructions and defeated the Big Five. Now all we have to do is find him and tell him the good news.

Alexis: Right… and how are we doing this again?

But before Jaden can come up with an answer a holographic image of Noah appears in the sky. No one other than Jaden and Syrus can recognize him. Regardless, everyone notices his presence and turn their gaze towards him.

Noah: Greetings once again, duelists, and congratulations on your victory!

Jaden: There you are… just the one we were looking for. Guess that means you already know.

Noah: Certainly. I see all your friends have been victorious as well.

Alexis: So how does this work? Do you just open a door for us or something?

Noah (confused): I'm not sure I understand.

Syrus: What do you mean? We did what you told us and defeated the Big Five. Now get us out of here, please.

Noah: I did agree to that; however you were not completely victorious. Crump is still free, roaming around the Real World in your friend Hassleberry's body.

Alexis: What are you trying to say? You ARE letting us go, right?

Noah: Hmm... not quite. Not yet anyway.

Chazz (upset): Enough! Cut the nonsense and tell us what you want from us.

Noah: Please relax, all of you. I will explain… but not here.

With a quick hand motion, Noah causes an already familiar wooden door to materialize in front of everybody. The doors opens up revealing a long and dark passageway extending deep into the unseen. The team approaches the door reluctantly.

Noah: Do you remember the place where Hassleberry lost his duel?

Jaden: You mean that beach where he was dueling against Crump? Sure, what about it?

Noah: Go through this door and it will take you to that place. You will find me there and then we can talk.

Atticus: What's this all about? Why can't we talk here?

Noah: The door to exit this place lies on that location. Besides, I have to make some preparations for what is to come. Things aren't going as I anticipated and we need to be ready. I will be waiting for all of your there.

Jaden: Great, I just hope we don't run into any unexpected encounters while we get there, like another one of the Big Five.

Noah: Sorry, but I can't guarantee that won't happen. Good luck.

Without any delay, Noah makes another hand gesture which causes his body to disintegrate into millions of pixels almost instantly. The team slowly proceeds towards the open door.

Chazz: Would anyone mind explaining to me what's going on here? What's this all about Virtual Worlds and wooden doors?

Jaden: Hmm… it's kind of a really long story.

Atticus: There's no time right now. We'll fill you in on our way there.

Without hesitation and exited about their freedom, the team runs past the wooden door and into the long passageway. Immediately after, the door closes behind them and dematerializes.

DUEL ACADEMY, REAL WORLD

Back in the Real World, Mokuba continues to pursue Tyranno through the long hallways of Duel Academy. Still grasping for air after being choked by Tyranno a few moments earlier, Mokuba tries to shake off the pain as much as possible while he continues to run.

Mokuba (to himself): I don't understand. He is heading toward Duel Academy's Main Computer Server. What could he possibly want in there?

After turning around another corner, Mokuba finds himself unable to proceed further. While breathing heavily, he approaches a fence separating him completely from the Main Computer Server room. Through the fence, he is able to see Tyranno also grasping for air as he slowly approaches the server computer.

Tyranno (to himself): It's been too long. Breathing and even running feels very awkward. Although this is a healthy body, I haven't had time to get used to it.

Mokuba (loud): Stop right there! Where do you think you're going?

Despite Mokuba's loud interruption, Tyranno simply ignores him and approaches the server computer's main terminal. After inputting a few commands, he turns around and addresses Mokuba with an angry look on his face.

Tyranno: What's wrong, little Mokuba? Feeling hopeless without your big brother standing next to you?

Mokuba: Shut up! Leave Seto out of this. I don't know who you are but trust me when I tell you I am not the same kid I was before.

Tyranno: Really? Last time we saw you, you couldn't even tell who your real brother was.

Remembering the events of 10 years ago, when he chose to support his half-brother Noah rather than stand next to his own brother Seto, Mokuba comes to the sudden realization of who the person standing next to him is.

Mokuba (shocked): We? It can't be… the Big Five?

Despite Mokuba being correct on his assumption, Tyranno simply turns his back towards him and continues working on the terminal.

Mokuba: But how? Noah destroyed your data… how is this possible?

Tyranno: I'm disappointed. After all the calculations and estimates I taught you, you still get caught off guard by the unpredictable. Or don't you remember? Rules from your World don't apply within the Virtual World Noah created. Everything is possible.

Mokuba: I see. I'm assuming based on what you just said, you must be Crump, aren't you?

Tyranno: I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own, won't you? Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have a Virtual World to destroy and a computer system to take over.

Mokuba: Wait… explain yourself. Tell me about the Virtual World and how is it that you were able to escape.

Tyranno: You will hear no such things from me. Now witness as the Big Five's dream of 10 long years finally comes to fruition.

After inputting several other commands, the monitors around the Main Computer Server begin displaying different data from several companies very well known around the globe. The logo of Kaiba Corp appears among them. Frustrated, Mokuba holds onto the fence unable to stop Crump while thinking about the many answers on his head that remain unanswered.

CARD OF THE DAY:

Curse of the Wicked

[Trap/Normal]

After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that decreases the original DEF of the equipped monster to 0. This card cannot be destroyed except by removing the equipped monster from the field. While this card is face-up on the field, any monsters on your side of the field other than the equipped monster are destroyed. You can use the following effect:

● Discard 2 cards. Negate the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or Effect Monster's effects that destroys the equipped monster until your next Standby Phase after the turn this effect was activated.


End file.
